A Fire Shall Be Woken
by FoundersDaughter
Summary: What would have happened to the Fellowship had there been another race at the Council in Rivendell? Would things have happened differently? What if Aragorn and Arwen had been only siblings? Is it even possible to find love on a quest filled with danger, death and darkness? The rating is for later violence and possible lemons, I havent quite decided yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It is with utmost certainty that if you recognise something I do not own it! The Genius that is J.R.R. Tolkien does.**

**Chapter 1**

**Ariana POV**

I sighed softly as we dismounted our horses in the courtyard of Rivendell. Lord Elrond had summoned a council of representatives of the free people. I was surprised that we had been invited; we were nearly forgotten by many of the peoples in middle earth, the elves included. "Lord Elrond and the council await you, if you would follow me." An elf spoke to Wulfric, the man who had appointed himself our leader, in place of the High Priests who never left our mountain citadel.

I kept my hood up, covering my face and kept to the back of our group. I trusted none amongst them and would not trust them to negotiate the price of a sack of corn, let alone this meeting so why the Priests had let them come I had no idea. _**When the time comes, you will realise why we sent you, little Ariana. There is a higher reason behind every choice we make. Remember that and you will flourish.**_I remembered the words whispered to me as I had prayed for the strength to complete this task. We walked out onto a balcony looking out into the valley of Imladris, "The Warlocks, milord." The elf bowed and left. "Welcome, I am Lord Elrond, please have a seat." Lord Elrond gestured to the empty seats nearest to the men.

The group sat, leaving me the last chair, the one that separated them from the men. I walked silently to it and sat down; making sure my cloak covered every part of me but my feet. "Will you companion not lower their hood?" The grey Istari, Gandalf asked from across the circle. Wulfric chuckled, "He may, but the result would truly be frightening, for he is so scarred his face closely resembles that of an orc." I clenched my fists to keep my magic in check. How dare he! He knew why I never showed my face and it certainly wasn't because I was scarred. Gandalf however seemed to accept this and Lord Elrond began to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands; friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond looked around as he spoke, "Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate; this one doom." He said, he gestured to a small child, no hobbit that was sat next to Gandalf. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo stood up and slowly walked over to the stone pedestal in the middle of the circle. He placed the Ring on it and his shoulders sagged as if a great burden was removed off of them. As he returned to his seat, the silence reigned.

"This is a gift." It was broken by the voice of a man to my right, everyone turned to look at the man that spoke. He stood up to address the Council. "A gift to the enemies of Mordor!" I sighed and turned to him, cloaking my voice as I did my body. "Hold your tongue, Son of Gondor. That ring is no gift to any living being. Sauron has already sent out his nine riders to bring it back to him. Can you not feel its poisonous call? It wishes only to be returned to its master, who is the only one who can wield it. That ring will only gift you with a quicker, more painful destruction of your people. It must be destroyed the same way it was made. In the fires of mount doom."

I looked at the ring, avoiding everyone's gaze. "One does not simply walk into Mordor." The man said and everyone looked at him. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep." The fear was evident in both his voice and his eyes. "The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly." "Never the less it must be done." Kaldan spoke from beside me. "Maybe you warlocks can do it, but we humans cannot." The man sneered at him, "We are human just as much as you are. Your father's influence and your fear are clouding your judgment, Son of Gondor." Kaldan sneered back

"Are you calling me a coward?!" He shouted and stood up, Kaldan stood as well. He towered over Kaldan by a few inches and Kaldan's hand twitched towards his belt. "Boromir, calm down." The man next to me spoke up and the two looked at him. "The master warlock is right. The Ring cannot be wielded by any other than Sauron. It has no other Master." "And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?!" Boromir snapped, I rolled my eyes already they were all falling prey to the accursed ring.

"That is no mere ranger." An elf of Mirkwood stood up and Boromir looked at him. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir looked at Aragorn who sighed and shook his head. "Havo dad, Legolas." He did as Aragorn asked and sat back down, "This is Aragorn?" Boromir asked weakly. "This is Isildur's heir?" Everyone turned to look at the ranger. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Lord Elrond said and Boromir looked at him defiantly. "Gondor has no king." He spat and looked at Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king." With that said he returned to his seat and continued to sit there in silence, pouting. "Be that as it may." Gandalf spoke up. "The Ring must be destroyed." A heavy silence settled over the Council.

"Maybe the warlocks can just magic themselves inside and do it." Boromir sneered at us. I spoke before any of the party could. "Magic does not work that way Son of Gondor. If one of us were to carry the ring, no good would come of it. The ring would take advantage of the slightest hint of darkness within us and it would latch on to it. So while magic may be our greatest weapon, it is also in this case our weakness."

"I do believe that all of us here are threatened by that." Gandalf said and I nodded. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" One of the Elves said. "The Ring must be destroyed!"_**Here we go.**_I thought. "And I suppose you believe you're the one to do it!" One of the Dwarves snapped and all of a sudden a great argument broke between the Council members. All the council members were on their feet and had surged into the middle of the circle. I looked around and found my eyes meeting Frodo's and my heart broke at the sorrow within his eyes.

'Fear not, young Frodo.' I whispered into his mind and his eyes widened as he looked at me. 'To have courage is not about not being frightened. It is about being afraid, but having the courage to do what you believe is right.' Frodo's back straightened and he stood up. "I will take it!" All of a sudden the argument stopped. Gandalf looked pained and I would have wondered why if I hadn't heard of Gandalf's love for the small race of Hobbits.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo said. "Although I do not know the way" I smiled as he looked around the council who were staring at him, Aragorn smiled and took a step forward, kneeling in front of Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you, then so be it, You have my sword." He took his place beside Frodo as Legolas stepped forward to the shock of his Elven companions. "And my bow." He said and stood beside Aragorn. "And my axe." One of the Dwarves said, standing beside Legolas. Gandalf stepped over to them and Frodo looked up at them with a small smile.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor shall see it done." Boromir said and stopped beside Aragorn. Elrond nodded his head and went to speak, but paused as I stood. I walked over to the group and knelt in front of Frodo. "If I can make it so that you may return home safely, so shall it be. You have my magic at your disposal little Melekûn." I stated. The dwarves gasped at my use of Khuzdul, I knew I would have much to explain at a later date. I stood and moved next to Boromir, nodding at the bushes behind my group, Lord Elrond followed my gaze.

"I believe with have a few more companions for you Master Baggins." He said smiling. I watched as three more hobbits walked sheepishly out into the circle. Gandalf sighed and Aragorn chuckled. "You would have to send us back to Shire in sacks to stop us from following Frodo." One said. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." Another said and the third grinned. "Besides, you need men of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thingy." Everyone chuckled at that while the first hobbit looked him with a smirk.

"That rules you out, Pip." He said and Pip glared at him. Elrond chuckled. "10 companions." He said and nodded. "Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." I smiled as Pip said with a grin, "Great. Where are we going?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no characters save those that you don't recognise! **

**A/N: This story will be done in varying POV (Mainly Ariana and Aragorn, but it will be rare that the same chapter will be repeated in both points of view, although I will be doing it on a few occasions after this later in the story.)**

**Chapter 2**

**Aragorn POV**

I looked around the balcony that Elrond was using to hold the council meeting. Across from me sat Frodo and Gandalf. Next to Gandalf were the Elvish representatives, I smiled and nodded my head in greeting to Legolas. He bowed his head back and then sneered when one of the dwarves sat near him belched. I chuckled; putting the dwarves next to the elves was an argument waiting to happen. I studied the men that were sat next to me. The one sat next to me was the Steward of Gondor's son and captain of its army, Boromir. I looked to my left and saw a six more empty seat and wondered who was going to be sat there, as far as I was aware everyone was here.

Lindir appeared by the chairs, "The Warlocks, milord." He said bowing and leaving. I studied the group as Elrond welcomed them and they sat. The five men who sat first were a mixture; the man who was clearly the leader was a thickset man with the look of a mercenary about him. Two of the other men reflected this appearance and sat furthest away from me. The next two men where leaner and slightly shorter, but looked no less menacing. The last among the party who sat next to me was a mystery. Unlike his companions he kept his hood firmly over his face and cloak wrapped around his body, he was also far shorter than his companions.

"Will you companion not lower their hood?"Gandalf asked from across the circle. The leader chuckled, "He may, but the result would truly be frightening, for he is so scarred his face closely resembles that of an orc." I saw the slight tensing of the man next to me and wondered were the words true. I never found out as I focused back on my adopted father as he began to speak. "Strangers from distant lands; friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate; this one doom." He said, he gestured to Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood up and slowly walked over to the stone pedestal in the middle of the circle. He placed the Ring on it and his shoulders sagged as if a great burden was removed off of them, as it had. As he returned to his seat, the silence reigned, although I could hear a faint whispering in the back of my mind. I frowned slightly as the whispering increased and Boromir leant forward.

"This is a gift." Boromir stood up to address the Council. "A gift to the enemies of Mordor!" I heard the man next to me sigh and say in a deep gravelly voice. "Hold your tongue Son of Gondor. That ring is no gift to any living being. Sauron has already sent out his nine riders to bring it back to him. Can you not feel its poisonous call? It wishes only to be returned to its master, who is the only one who can wield it. That ring will only gift you with a quicker, more painful destruction of your people. It must be destroyed the same way it was made. In the fires of mount doom."

I realised that the whispers were coming from the ring and looked at it in disgust. "One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep." The fear was evident in both his voice and his eyes. "The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly." "Never the less it must be done." The nearest warlock after the cloaked one spoke. "Maybe you warlocks can do it, but we humans cannot." Boromir sneered at him, "We are human just as much as you are. Your father's influence and your fear are clouding your judgment, Son of Gondor." The warlock sneered back.

"Are you calling me a coward?!" Boromir shouted and stood up, the warlock stood as well. Boromir was taller by a few inches and the warlock's hand twitched towards his belt. "Boromir, calm down." I said and they both looked at me, "The master warlock is right. The Ring cannot be wielded by any other than Sauron. It has no other Master." "And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?!" Boromir snapped, I sighed and didn't answer, he didn't need to know who I was.

"That is no mere ranger." Legolas stood up and Boromir looked at him. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir looked at me and I sighed, shaking my head at Legolas. "Havo dad, Legolas." He frowned but sat down. "This is Aragorn?" Boromir asked weakly. "This is Isildur's heir?" Everyone turned to look at me. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Lord Elrond said and Boromir looked at him defiantly. "Gondor has no king." He spat, glaring at me. "Gondor needs no king." With that said he returned to his seat and continued to sit there in silence. "Be that as it may." Gandalf spoke up. "The Ring must be destroyed." A heavy silence settled over the Council.

"Maybe the warlocks can just magic themselves inside and do it." Boromir sneered. The cloaked man spoke before any of the party could. "Magic does not work that way Son of Gondor. If one of us were to carry the ring, no good would come of it. The ring would take advantage of the slightest hint of darkness within us and it would latch on to it. So while magic may be our greatest weapon, it is also in this case our weakness."

"I do believe that all of us here are threatened by that." Gandalf said and the warlock nodded. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" One of the Elves said. "The Ring must be destroyed!"_**Here we go.**_I thought. "And I suppose you believe you're the one to do it!" One of the Dwarves snapped and all of a sudden a great argument broke between the Council members. All the council members were on their feet and had surged into the middle of the circle. I joined the argument trying to prevent bloodshed between the members, when Frodo's voice rang out across the circle. "I will take it!" All of the arguing stopped. Gandalf looked pained at Frodo's declaration.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo said. "Although I do not know the way" I smiled, marvelling at the bravery of this small creature and took a step forward, kneeling in front of Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you, then so be it, You have my sword." I stood behind Frodo and watched the shock faces of Legolas's companions as he stepped forward. "And my bow." He said and stood beside me. "And my axe." One of the Dwarves said, standing beside Legolas. Gandalf stepped over to them and Frodo looked up at them with a small smile.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor shall see it done." Boromir said and stood on my other side. Elrond went to speak, but paused when the cloaked warlock stood and walked over to us. He knelt down, saying softly, "If I can make it so that you may return home safely, so shall it be. You have my magic at your disposal little Melekûn." I gasped along with the dwarves; Khuzdul was very rarely used by even the dwarves anymore. He stood next to Boromir, before nodding his head to the bushes behind his party who were glaring with such hatred at him.

"I believe with have a few more companions for you Master Baggins." He said smiling. I watched as Sam, Merry and Pippin walked sheepishly out into the circle. Gandalf sighed and I chuckled. "You would have to send us back to Shire in sacks to stop us from following Frodo." Merry said. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." Sam stated and Pippin grinned. "Besides, you need men of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thingy." Everyone chuckled at that while Merry looked him with a smirk.

"That rules you out, Pip." He said and Pippin glared at him. Elrond chuckled. "10 companions." He said and nodded. "Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." I shook my head and smiled as Pippin said with a grin, "Great. Where are we going?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. **

**Chapter 3**

**Ariana POV**

I had spent the night hidden from my group, knowing that they would not take kindly to me taking part in this quest, but I trusted that this was the reason the High Priests had sent me for and I had made a vow to Frodo, which I would see honoured. None of my party turned up at dawn to see us from Rivendell, as I had expected. We had barely cleared the borders when Boromir turned to me. "Are you so worthless to your own people that they do not come to see you leave?" I sighed, shaking my head. "It is not that I am worthless to my people, but that I am to the group that I arrived with."

We had stopped for a break for lunch, when one of the hobbits came over to me. "Merriadoc Brandybuck, Merry if you will, at your service. May I ask you why you don't remove your hood? I doubt it is because of what that idiot said yesterday." I smiled at the comment and began to laugh, cloaking my voice. Which quickly stopped the groups scolding of Merry. Everyone watched me as I reached up and adjusted my hood, so they could at least see my mouth. "Rian, at yours. I don't remove my hood as people judge me by my face, Wulfric is a jealous bastard and hates that I have more magic than him, his story changes with each place we go."

I smiled and continued to eat my portion of food as everyone watched me. "Please forgive the way I talked to yesterday. I should not have been so rude and if my mother was alive she would skin me for it." Boromir said and I dipped my head. "It is not your fault Boromir. Many would have done the same when faced with a faceless, nameless person in a hood." I smiled and turned to the dwarf as he looked at me. "Gimli, at you service. How do you speak Khuzdul? It is not a language we share" I smirked, "I speak many languages, Gimli. Khuzdul is one of my favourites as not many speak it." He nodded a nothing more was said as we continued on our way.

I watched the group as we walked towards the Gap of Rohan, the path that Gandalf was leading us on was steep and rocky, the hobbits were having a hard time keeping up and all of the company were struggling to breath in the thinner air that seemed to surround the high pass we were walking on. I was towards the back of the group and made a snap decision. I placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder as I passed, squeezing it slightly, before walking on to catch up with Gandalf. "Master Gandalf?" I said as I walked up beside him, he turned and like all in our party stopped to stare at me. "Yes?" He said, tilting his head. "Perhaps a pace that is not so harsh would be better for those whose legs do not measure up to your standards." I said nodding towards the hobbits.

He sighed and nodded, the pace slowing down and I could hear the sighs of relief from the group. I walked on ahead and whistled shrilly. I raised my arm and let my familiar land on it. "What do you see my friend?" I asked him softly and nodded at the visions that flashed through my head. "The way ahead is clear for now." I said over my shoulder and Hoyt took off again. I began walking again when I felt a tug on my cloak. "Mr Rian? Aren't you hot in your cloak?" Frodo asked and I shook my head, "I have spent so long hiding Master Frodo that I do not feel it any longer." He frowned, but nodded as we continued onwards.

We had reached a spot to break for lunch. Gandalf was sat smoking his pipe, Legolas and Gimli were looking around the area, Sam and Frodo were cooking lunch while Boromir and Aragorn were practicing with Merry and Pippin. I smiled and sat curled up on a rock, watching in contentment. "What is that dark cloud?" I turned at the question. "That is no cloud." Legolas said frowning, "It's moving fast and against the wind." Boromir stated. "Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted, followed by Gandalf's, "Saruman's spies!" We all darted around to hide our presence. When the birds had gone, Gandalf stood shakily. "It seems our journey south is being watched, we must take the pass of Caradras." I sighed and helped the other's pack as we began to walk.

We moved higher into the mountains and the hobbits began less able to walk without help. "Frodo!" Sam's shout turned all attention to Frodo as he fell and Aragorn caught him, helping him to his feet. He smiled at Aragorn, but frowned as he felt for the ring. His eyes turned fearful as Boromir picked the chain up and held it. I placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering, "Who will you be when faced with the end? The end of your Kingdom. The end of your men. Will you be their ruin? Will you hide? Or will you fight the evil with a warrior's pride? Could you do it Boromir, could you condemn your people to death? Condemn your Brother to death? Because whatever it is that the ring is offering you, that is how it will end, with you looking down at Faramir's corpse." I told him and the ring was passed back to Frodo.

Boromir looked at me. "How did you know my brother's name?" I turned and continued walking. "My mother and I assisted with his birth. We were visiting the Citadel and your mother went into labour in the lower town." I walked past Gandalf and continued up the hill. Boromir appeared next to me, "Thank you Rian, had you not done what you did then I may still have fallen to the rings call. Now all I feel is fear for it, fear for what it will take from me. You were right in Rivendell, it is no gift." I nodded and we continued to walk on.

It was late in the day when we rounded the side of the mountain, that a blizzard swept in and we struggled through the snow. "Gandalf we must turn back." Aragorn shouted at him, as he held Frodo and Sam in his arms with Boromir carrying Merry and Pippin. Gimli was in front of me, accepting my help only if he slid backwards. Legolas walked past us, feet light on the snow, "Show off." Gimli muttered and I smiled. "There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas said from the front, "Its Saruman he's trying to bring down the mountain." Gandalf went to cast a spell but Legolas pulled him out of the way of the falling rocks. "dleihs su." I shouted as the snow fell. A clear dome formed around us and the snow fell heavily against it.

"Rian how long can you hold this?" Aragorn asked, "Long enough to get of this damned mountain." I growled out. We turned and moved back the way we had come and I collapsed to my knees the minute we were clear. "Mr Rian!" Frodo skidded to a stop in front of me and touched my face lightly. I gripped his hand, "I am fine, Melekûn. We have very few options left to travel by Gandalf." I said as we stood. Gandalf argued for a long time before Frodo decided that we would make our way through Moria. I stumbled as we walked and Aragorn grasped my arm. "Are you alright?" He whispered, I nodded and we continued to walk. We were bedding down for the night when Frodo came over to me.

"Mr Rian. Will you take down your hood? Please I just want to see that you're ok." He knelt in front of me and took hold of my hands. I sighed and nodded, feeling everyone's eyes on me as I lowered my hood and shook the hair from my eyes. "Ariana at your service. I am sorry for deceiving you all, but I was always taught never to reveal my face to anyone." Aragorn sat next to me, "Why? Who told you that?" I sighed and looked up at the stars. "My mother, just after we left Minas Tirith. Lord Denthor was not kind when he found out who had birthed his son and my mother was worried that someone would take advantage of me and use me. She died before we made it back to our citadel, she was also very nearly right as the bandits that took her life thought I would be easy to have and keep as a pet. They didn't count on my skill with a blade." I smiled, before standing and walking away from the group.

I stood looking out over the forest and felt someone stop next to me. "Why does it feel like you keep running away from everything?" I heard Aragorn say quietly. I chuckled, "Are you talking about me or yourself? The easiest answer to that is I was born to survive and sometimes to survive I must run. But the question I most often ask myself is Where do you run to, when the very thing you are running from is yourself?" Aragorn looked at me frowning, but nodded. "I feel the same. I often ask for news of my people, but I am afraid to take the crown, for the weakness of blood that runs in my veins." I sighed and turned to look at him.

"Yes you are Isilduir's heir, but you are not Isilduir himself. You have made yourself into your own person and that person is strong enough to resist the rings call. You carried Frodo against you for almost a day before we turned back on the mountain, you could have easily just taken the ring from him, but you didn't. That should tell you something." I smiled at him and moved back to camp. From that night onwards I kept my hood down, but it wasn't until we reached the doors of Moria that I finally gave up on the cloak all together, it would only get in the way down in the mines.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope still isn't mine!**

**Chapter 4**

**Ariana POV**

I chuckled as everyone, even Gandalf, paused to look at me as I walked past them in my dark green leggings and tunic. Legolas recovered first and walked next to me. "Your attire is almost Elvish, yet you are not." He stated and I nodded, "While I may not be Elven in birth, we arrived on these shores with the elves and have always worn a similar garb. Also they are easier to travel in for someone of my build; men don't tend to make clothes that fit those of us who are smaller." I smiled and we settled down for Gandalf to guess the riddle.

I looked up at the sound of splashing and darted over to grab Merry's hand as he went to throw another pebble. "Please little Melekûn do not disturb the waters, for I do not wish to know what slumbers beneath." Merry and Pippin nodded and came to stand over by Sam and Frodo. I smiled as Gandalf muttered and uttered the dwarfish word for friend. I gestured for the rest to proceed me. Gimli was telling Legolas about the hospitality of the dwarves. I paused when I heard Boromir say, "This is no mine, it is a tomb." We began to back up when I felt something wrap around me ankle.

I screamed as I was flung up into the air and held above the creature that guarded the doors. "Rian!" I heard them shout. I watched as Aragorn and Boromir tried to cut the tentacles and Legolas tried to shoot it, but nothing seemed to make a difference. I screamed again as it swung we around. "Put me down!" I growled out grabbing the dagger at my back. As I stabbed it in to the tentacle the creature dropped me and I braced myself for the impact of the shallow water, but I landed in someone's arms. "Into the cave!" I heard Gandalf say as I turned to my rescuer, Aragorn smiled at me and ran towards the doors.

We stumbled inside just as the creature tore down the doors and blocked the entrance to the mountain. Aragorn placed me onto the ground carefully "Are you ok Ariana?" I nodded and moved away summoning my magic around us to dry us off. "Yes thank you my friends, I am fine." I smiled slightly and moved away, conjuring a ball of light to help light the way.

I walked with the group in silence; half listening to what Gandalf was telling us about the wealth of Mithril found in the mines. The rush of warmth I felt from Aragorn's touch had lingered longer now that it had any other time he had touched me. I frowned slightly, what did that mean? I shook my head and focused on the path in front of me. "Miss Rian will you tell us a story? Maybe from your life?" Pippin asked me and I smiled and shook my head. "I will not tell you a story of my life. There is not much to tell. We rarely leave the Citadel of our people in the far north mountains. Each day is the same as the last; we learn and train in the use of our magic. I am sorry that it is not a more interesting story." I said wryly, feeling bad for not telling them the truth.

It was only later when Gandalf came and sat next to me that I realised I had been caught in the lie. "Why did you not tell them the truth?" He asked me quietly, I sighed. "Because many of them are innocent to the true darkness that lies within the souls of many. I wished to spare them at least that much." Gandalf looked and me and nodded slightly, "Will you tell one who has experienced the darkness?" I shook my head and told him, "Do not ask me the price I paid, there are many ghosts in my head that I must tame, lest they run wild as they wish me dead." He nodded and we sat in silence.

We paused again the following day as Gandalf worked out which way we had to go. I frowned and took out my pipe, packed it with pipeweed and lit it with a burst of magic. I sat quietly on the edge of the group, smoking when I realised that conversation had stopped. I turned to the group and raised an eye brow. Boromir looked at me and spoke, "I apologise for the staring, but we have never seen a woman smoke before." I chuckled and shook my head as Gandalf announced he had found the way. "I am sure that you have Boromir. You just didn't know it." I said as we followed after Gandalf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If you recognise what it is I don't own it. Unfortunately.**

**Chapter 5 **

**Ariana POV **

We emerged from the cave into a cavernous room. "Where are we, Gandalf?" Frodo asked and Gandalf smiled at him. "Let me risk a little more light." He said, raised his staff and bright light shone, immediately revealing a huge hall with high pillars and round alcoves high, high in the stone. "Behold!" Gandalf said. "The great realm of the Dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf." All of us gasped, the city was certainly a sight to behold.

Gimli looked around and when his eyes fell on an open door, he gave a shout and broke into a run. "Gimli!" Aragorn called and ran after him, closely followed by the rest of the us. When they reached the door we all stopped still as Gimli, who was kneeling in front of what seemed to be a tomb, let go of a heart breaking wail. I walked over to him and crouched next to him, my hand on his shoulder. Gandalf sighed and walked over to the tomb.

"We must not linger." Legolas spoke to Aragorn and Boromir, and I saw them both nod their heads. The Hobbits approached us, bowing their heads to the tomb. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf sighed after he read the inscription on the tomb. "He is dead then. It is as I feared." He said. "We must leave this place as soon as possible." Gandalf looked at the book in the skeleton's arms and took it, although he tried not to harm the remains. With tender care he opened the book to find the last written entry. After casting a look around he started to read.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall." As Gandalf started to read the Hobbits came and stood closer to us, Merry and Pippin closest to me and Frodo and Sam next to Gimli. "The ground shakes. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. A shadow moves in the dark. Drums; drums in the deep. We cannot get out. We cannot get out." Gandalf looked up, his eyes filled with dark shadows. "They are coming." He closed the book and looked at the tomb.

"What have they released?" Frodo wondered in a whisper. "Something I'm sure none of us would like to meet." Boromir, said as he approached us and placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder, on top of mine. The warmth from his hand did not linger and felt different to Aragorn's. I shook my head and stood, "Come, we must go on." I said as I helped Gimli up and he nodded at me as he wiped away his tears.

I frowned and turned to face the door, "Stay close to Aragorn young ones. Gandalf we shall have to move quickly." Gandalf frowned. "You feel something?" He asked and I nodded, nothing has felt right since we entered the room, even the air felt different. "Something is here and it is not just the goblins who dwell in the caves." I said turning to the door as a drum beat began to echo around the halls.

"We must move!" Gandalf snapped and as one we moved for the door. The drums began to pound louder and at the very minute Aragorn said, "Barricade the door." An arrow embedded itself into the ground at Boromir's feet, "Pull back!" He shouted as the hall began to fill with the screeching of Goblins. "Hobbits, stay close to me!" I called. Aragorn and Legolas were firing arrows while Gandalf and Boromir closed the door. Gimli climbed on the tomb with his axe in his hand. "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Gimli growled. "See that it stays that way Gimli." I shouted at him as I conjured my swords. I span the blades lightly and stood in front of the hobbits.

As Gandalf and Boromir finished barricading the door, Boromir turned around and said, dryly, "They have a cave troll." I sighed and pulled my magic closer to me. "We must stand our ground!" Gandalf shouted as he and the others moved back to stand in front of the Hobbits. "We can't even fight!" Merry said. "Yes you can, you are going to stand next to each other and hack anything that comes near you that is not a friend. I have faith in you." I said as I took a stance in front of them. "Do not stray too far away from me, I will try and help where I can." They nodded and we watched the door.

We all stood facing the door ready to fight. The goblins came charging through the door, but didn't get far as they were cut down by our combined efforts. That all changed when the troll burst through the door, killing whatever stepped in front of it. "Remember stay together." I told the hobbits as the trolls club swung in our direction. It bounced off the shield I set up and it frowned, reaching for the chain around its neck and whipping it towards me.

I ducked and ran towards the nearest stone pillar before ducking again, letting the chain wrap itself around the pillar. I locked it in place with a spell and swung my swords around too behead a goblin that was heading for the Hobbits. Legolas climbed the chain and jumped on the troll's head. He fired a few arrows in its head but they practically bounced off. The troll took a swipe at him and Legolas had to jump off.

I growled this was getting us nowhere; I picked up a spear that was lying on the ground and whistled. The troll turned to look at me and I threw it as hard as I could. The spear skewered the troll and it began to walk towards me, falling before it could reach me. Everyone looked at me and I rolled my eyes, "What? Are men the only ones who can kill things now?" Gandalf shook himself out of his stupor first.

"We must move for the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf shouted. I looked around and found a few goblins still blocking the gateway. "Eb enog." I shouted and the goblins vanished. Once the gates were clear we rushed out, fighting our way through. Boromir stayed closer to Merry and Pippin, Legolas and Gimli nearer to Frodo and Sam. I tried to stay nearer the back and cover the way behind us with magic, Aragorn stayed next to me. "Go and help Boromir I am fine." I told him, but he shook his head and carried on fighting.

We made it to another cavernous room and the goblins surrounded us, but suddenly everything stopped; the drums, the screeches, the hollering, everything. The goblins began to back away and vanish into the darkness. "What is going on?" Sam asked I held up my hand, silencing everyone. I let my magic flow out from me and physically recoiled when I felt what was coming. "It can't be." I turned and looked into Gandalf's eyes as the drums began to sound again.

"What?" Aragorn asked. I shook my head as Gandalf nodded, before barking out, "Run, you fools!" As we ran it felt like the whole mine was shaking with every movement of the monster in the deep. I stumbled as a vision took over my sight. I saw Gandalf fall, deep into the mine with the creature following us. l came out of my vision as a goblin arrow grazed my cheek. I hissed but carried on running. "Quickly! The Bridge of Khazad-dum is near!" Gandalf shouted.

We turned a corner sharply and Gandalf nearly fell down the stairs that had broken off. Legolas grabbed him and pulled him back. Everyone turned to Gandalf, waiting to see what he would do. "Aragorn, you must lead them forward." Gandalf said and Aragorn's eyes widened. I looked at Gandalf and saw a look I had seen many times before, he knew what was coming and was going to face it. Aragorn went to speak, but the cave shook with the roar that sound from the caverns we had just come from.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked with fear clear in his voice. "A Balrog." Gandalf said. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" I shook my head. "We're not leaving you behind!" Aragorn snapped. "Your swords will only break under this foe! You must run to the bridge, it is near!" Gandalf shouted but tensed when Aragorn grabbed his arms and glared at him.

"Not without you." He said, pulling him along. We ran towards the bridge, coming to a staircase with a gap in the middle. Legolas easy cleared the jump and turned to the rest of us. "Boromir!" He called and Boromir nodded, before jumping over and grabbing Legolas' arm to steady himself.

"Hobbits! Your next!" I shouted. Merry and Pippin jumped over followed by Frodo and Sam. "Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted and even though he glared, Gandalf jumped over. "Gimli, go!" I shouted moving him in front of me. Aragorn was about to grab him, but Gimli stopped him.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" He said and jumped. We all inhaled as he barely made it and started to tip backwards; Legolas reached out and caught him by his beard at the last moment. "Not the beard!" Gimli shouted while Aragorn looked at me.

"Ariana -" He began but the bridge shook and began to break off in front of us. "Aragorn!" I shouted, slipping and he grabbed me pulling me to his chest. The warmth I felt shoot through me shocked me for a moment. I felt safe, until the part of the staircase we were standing on started to sway. We looked at each other before leaning with the stairs as the swayed backwards. "Now!" Aragorn shouted and we leaned into the sway, leaping to the other part of the staircase. Boromir and Legolas caught us.

"Quickly!" Gandalf snapped and we moved on. We ran and sighed in relief when the bridge came into sight. "The Bridge!" Pippin shouted in joy, but the joy was short lived. With a mighty roar the Balrog emerged from the chasm behind us. "Move!" Gandalf shouted and Boromir made the Hobbits run forward. He followed after them with Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn close behind. I hesitated next to Gandalf, "You must survive. You must protect them, Ariana." He said and his blue eyes stared into my own emerald green ones. I gasped and shook my head.

"No Gandalf. I can't." I whispered out and began to drag him along with me. We had barely made it to the middle of the bridge when the Balrog caught up with us and we stopped as the bridge shook. I looked up to see the rest watching us with looks of fear and shock on their faces. "Ariana! Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted, but Boromir and Legolas stopped him from running over.

"They are Magic! We would only get in their way!" Legolas shouted and Aragorn shot him a wide eyed look. I flinched, banished my swords and summoned my staff. I raised it up and began murmuring a complex shielding spell under my breath. The Balrog's whip bounced off the shield and it roared. I swayed with the force of the attacks. Gandalf stood in front of me and raised his staff.

"You cannot pass!" He shouted in a commanding voice, and the Balrog roared. Gandalf slammed his staff against the ground and the bridge shook. "I am a servant of the secret fire; wielder of the flame of Anor!" Gandalf spoke as his staff glowed. "Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!" The Balrog roared again and swung his whip trying to break through the shield. A crack appeared in it and Gandalf's eyes widened. The shouts of the fellowship reached our ears, but neither of us dared to move our attention away.

"Go back into the shadow!" Gandalf growled. In that moment the Balrog reared his head back and fired a jet of hellish flames at Gandalf and I. "No!" I shouted, pushing Gandalf back. The shield broke and I fell to my knees. Gandalf darted forward, missing the whip that was once again coming towards us. I pushed him to the ground and the whip caught me in the chest. I screamed as I flew backwards into the cave wall near the fellowship. I hit the ground, clutching my staff and trying to fight the darkness. "Ariana!" Gandalf shouted before turning back to the Balrog. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He roared and embedded the staff into the ground. The bridge cracked, and with a terrifying roar the Balrog started to fall. Gandalf grunted and turned around.

Aragorn tore out of Boromir's and Legolas' arms, and ran forward only to freeze in his step. The Balrog's whip suddenly wrapped itself around Gandalf's foot and pulled him towards the edge. Gandalf gripped the ledge before saying, "Fly you fools." and letting go, falling into the abyss "Gandalf!" I shouted, losing my fight with the darkness.

I awoke as I was laid on the ground outside the caves. "Ariana are you ok?" I blinked rapidly as Aragorn's face came into focus. "He fell?" I asked faintly as I sat up. Aragorn nodded and then blinked as a rain drop fell from a cloudless sky. "Rian?" I heard Frodo say, I turned to him and knew that the rain drops would look like tears on my face.

Legolas was stood a few steps away with wide, disbelieving eyes. Sam sat with Gimli with tears streaming down their faces. Merry and Pippin were held by Boromir who was trying to stay strong for the Hobbits, while Frodo was walking over to us. He knelt down next to me and curled up into my arms.

"You did all you could." Frodo whispered through his tears. I squeezed him tightly to me and felt his tears hit my neck. "You did all you could." I whimpered in pain, but held Frodo to me tightly. "Achrâchi gabilu Frodo. Maith dom." I whispered as tears joined the rain falling down my cheeks. "Achrâchi gabilu. Forgive me, please. Tá mé brón orm" I pleaded with him. "You couldn't do anything. There is nothing to forgive. Please, don't cry." Frodo whispered over and over again while I carried on repeating my apologies.

Aragon took a deep breath and looked around. "Boromir, get them up!" He ordered and Boromir looked at him. "Give them a moment to grieve, for pity's sake!" I flinched at the tone in his voice, this was all my fault. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn snapped, his eyes telling Boromir that he would grieve as well had the situation not been so dire. Legolas approached them and together with Boromir started to raise the Hobbits to their feet. Gimli held Sam up and patted the Hobbit's back.

Frodo moved back a little and looked down at me; I nodded and moved to my feet. I gasped and bent over clutching my ribs as the pain shot up through my spine. "Ariana!" Frodo shouted and touched my arm. "I am fine, I will heal. We need to leave." I pushed him ahead of me and wrapped my magic around my ribs. Aragorn looked at me, but I nodded and he moved ahead. "We need to reach Lórien. Let's go, before the night falls."

**A/N: Below are the translations for the Irish (according to Google) and the Khuzdul. **

**Translations:**

**Achrâchi gabilu: I'm sorry (Khuzdul)**

**Tá mé brón orm: I'm sorry (Irish)**

**Maith dom: Forgive me (Irish)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the recognisable characters, the plot or the song in this chapter!**

**Chapter 6 **

**Ariana POV **

We ran continuously for the next day stopping only briefly to rest. It was late afternoon before we reached the edge of Lórien. I sighed as we stepped into the forest. The air here was calming, the whispers of the trees was soothing. I straightened and for the first time since the caves my ribs did not hurt. As we walked deep into the woods Gimli told the hobbits of the lady of Lórien and her beauty.

"Stay close young hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell... and are never seen again." I chuckled as he looked around with his axe raised. "Well, here's one Dwarf she won't snare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" I snorted as Gimli walked straight into the point of an arrow, held by one of the marchwardens. "The Dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Haldir please we seek only a chance to rest." Aragorn told him. The following conversation resulted in a few insults and a barbed threat, before we were allowed with the walls of Lórien. We were escorted up into the trees to be welcomed by Lord Celebron and Lady Galadriel. "Welcome my friends to Lothlórien. Ten of you set out from Rivendell, but only nine of you stand before us. Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him?" Lord Celebron asked as we bowed before him.

Aragorn answered, "He fell to a Balrog, within the mines of Moria." I looked down at the ground and frowned slightly as Frodo stiffened next to me. I looked up and found the Lady of Lórien looking straight at me. I stood up and stared back at her defiantly, my mother had told me stories similar to what Gimli had been saying. We were dismissed to go and rest, but as I turned to go, she spoke. "May I speak with you young witch-child?" I flinched at the name, but nodded and turned back to her.

"Of course my lady." I placed a fake smile on my face and followed her into the forest. We walked in silence until we reached a small glade. Galadriel watched me for a second and then asked, "Have you figured it out? Why he affects you so?" I frowned and nodded slightly. "Of course any child of magic knows the feeling of meeting someone they will have a strong bond with. I will not be telling Aragorn about the bond. I would rather he chose than feel like he has no choice." I told her and she smirked, the look all wrong on her face.

"Nach bhfuil tú ag dul dó. Ní bheidh sé grá amháin mar lochtach agus pathetic mar atá tú. Tá sé mo gariníon cén fáth go mbeadh sé ag iarraidh a roghnaíonn tú?" She asked me and I recoiled like she had struck me. "I have known him for most of his life, he will never choose you. He will only keep you, like one would a pet or servant. You will never mean anything to him, remember that little witch-child." I stared at her face and let the vision cross my eyes.

"That may be so my lady, but I don't care for as long as I know he is well and whole the bond is satisfied. I will keep my distance from him for I know that is what you desire, but I will not stop him coming to me." I stood in front of her and then walked forward, until I was right in front of her face. "I may not be able to control what happens with this bond, but know this. I have seen what you wish to do to Frodo and I am telling you now. You will not do it. He knows the burden he bears, if you do show him your mirror he will fail. The gods have told me so." I told her, dipping into a bow and then walking away.

I quickly found where the fellowship was staying and Boromir came over to me. "Why did she call you witch-child?" He asked and I saw everyone studying me. I sighed. "The female version of a warlock is a witch. My kind have an elongated life span, I am only 56. This is considered young to my people. I am also the only female child born into our people within the last 200 years. But the lady knows that my people place very little hope into the women. We are not trained as the men are." I told them sitting down under one of the trees. Frodo came over and sat next to me.

"But we have seen you fight, have seen the strength that your magic can possess." I smiled and nodded. "I didn't say I followed the pattern. After my mother died and I was nearly enslaved my father decided to train me as if I was his son. The high priests gave their blessing, but many of our people didn't like it. So over the years I began to fight wearing a hooded tunic, I always travelled with a hooded cloak. I've spent nearly 30 years hiding, but learning and training."

I looked around and they were all sat near me. Merry, Pippin and Sam came and curled up around me, Frodo curled up against my right side, Pippin against my left and Sam and Merry on my legs. "What do your people sing in mourning Ariana? I wish to hear something I can understand." Gimli said gruffly. I smiled sadly, "We do sing, although we only sing one song. I'll sing the translation for you. I apologise my voice is not one of the best." I took a deep breath and sang softly.

"Dark the stars and Dark the Moon.

Hush the night and the Morning Loon.

Tell the Horses and beat on your drum.

Gone their master, Gone their Son.

Dark the Ocean, Dark the Skies.

Hush the whales and the ocean tides.

Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum.

Gone their master, Gone their Son.

Dark to light and light to dark.

Three black carriages, Three white carts,

What brings us together is what pulls us apart.

Gone our Brother, Gone our heart.

Hush the whales and the ocean tides.

Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum.

Gone our master, gone our son."

I looked around and found everyone wiping tears away from their eyes. "Your voice was beautiful Ariana." Aragorn whispered to me, squeezing my hand tightly. I smiled and nodded to him. "Thank you, but I hold no challenge to the elves. Theirs is true beauty." I said, looking out towards the river. "I do not think that is true Lady Ariana. That was a beautiful song." Haldir spoke as he came into the clearing. I smiled at him, "Thank you Marchwarden. I am not a lady, Ariana is fine." I said softly over the heads of the hobbits.

He nodded, "Then you may call me Haldir. I am here to speak with Prince Legolas. Do you mind?" He asked and Legolas nodded and followed him. I smirked as the bonds between the two of them danced red. I shook my head and turned back to find the hobbits had fallen asleep against me. I smiled and waved Aragorn and Boromir away, "They are fine where they are. Get some sleep." I told them and tilted my head back against the tree, falling asleep along with the hobbits after placing a ward around our encampment. I would not allow Galadriel to mess with Frodo. Little did I know that soon I would not be able to protect him.

**Translation: **

**nach bhfuil tú ag dul dó. ní bheidh sé grá amháin mar lochtach agus pathetic mar atá tú. ****Tá sé mo gariníon cén fáth go mbeadh sé ag iarraidh a roghnaíonn tú?**** - you do not deserve him. he will never love one as flawed and pathetic as you. he has my granddaughter why would he want to choose you?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing still. :( **

**Chapter 7 **

**Ariana POV**

It was early the next morning when we lined up along the banks of the river waiting for the Lord and Lady to come and see us off. Just as they arrived Haldir caught my attention and motioned me over. "I am aware that this is not something I should be doing, but I have been asked to pass on a message to you from the Mirkwood Elves. They ask that you keep an eye on their Prince. They do not wish to have to report his death to his father, who has already lost so much. So please, will you keep him safe?" Haldir asked, a pleading look in his eye.

I smiled and nodded, "Of course, please pass the message back that the Prince has a warlock's protection. I will do what I can to keep him safe. For all those who love him." Haldir nodded and smiled, as I turned to walk back to the group, I pretended not to hear Haldir's sigh of relief. When we reached the group I saw that the others had been given gifts by the Lady Galadriel.** Liom a thabhairt leat rud ar bith, mar atá tuillte tú rud ar bith**. Galadriel's voice echoed in my mind, I bowed to her and turned to check the boats.

I felt the others come up behind me, "What did Haldir want, Rian?" Legolas asked me, "He had a message to pass to me." I told him, hiding my smirk as I checked my pack.

"What did the Lady Galadriel give you Rian?" Merry asked, I flinched internally. I smiled absently and didn't answer for I had no idea how to tell them that the Lady hated me. I frowned as I focused my magic along the route we were to take. "Ariana? Are you alright?" I shook my head and turned to Aragorn. "We need to move quickly, there is a darkness along the shores further down the river." Aragorn nodded and everyone began to climb into the boats. The hobbits divided into pairs and climbed in with either Aragorn or Boromir. I climbed into the boat with Gimli and Legolas.

We remained silent as we drifted down the river, the trickling of the water calming to my nerves in a way I had wished Lórien had been. "Rian are you ok? You have been quiet since with left." Gimli asked me quietly and I nodded, "I am worried for what is to come, Gimli. There is darkness stalking us and I fear for what happens when it catches up to us." He nodded and we carried on down the river. It was nearing afternoon when I was trailing my hand in the river that I caught a flash of something.

I jerked up right and looked behind us. "Ariana what is it?" Aragorn asked from beside me. I stared at him with wide eyes, "They have changed sides, they are not far behind us, we need to get off the water and be ready to fight, we are sitting ducks out here." He nodded and we head for the bank. The boats were quickly unloaded and we began deciding what should and shouldn't be taken with us.

As Legolas and Gimli squabbled I looked around, "Where is Frodo?" I asked, upon seeing his absence. We all dashed off into the forest as we heard Boromir's horn sound. "Hobbits stay here." Aragorn shouted back, but I doubted they would listen. I drew my sword from around my waist and swung it in a wide arc, beheading the closest orc. We arrived in at a ruin and saw Boromir trying to defend Frodo. As we joined the fight I saw the three other hobbits drag him away from the fight I nodded and turned back around on a gasp as I saw Boromir take an arrow to the chest, followed by another as he still fought the remaining orcs.

I turned back again at a cry as Merry and Pippin were captured by a collection of Orcs that had split from the main group. I dispatched the orc that was creeping up behind me and ran over to Boromir, who was trying to pledge his loyalty to Aragorn, even in the afterlife. I snarled and bent down, pulling out my freshly filled flask of water. "Shut up Boromir you aren't going to die! I have lost one person on this quest I will not lose another." I snapped at him as I used my magic to draw the water from the flask, pull out the arrows and secure Boromir to the ground.

I began to chant quickly under my breath increasing the healing magic within the water and adding extra charms to ward of infections that could start. I carried on chanting until I watched the entry wound fade in to scars that looked years old. I looked up at Boromir and smiled tiredly, "I will not lose another friend. I have so few of them." I told him as I helped him to his feet. He looked at me strangely before pulling me into a hug. We turned and followed the other three back to the boats just in time to see Frodo and Sam disappear into the forest on the other side.

"They have made it to the other side, we must be quick." Legolas shouted he went to push the boat out into the water. "No my friend, where they are going we cannot follow." Aragorn said sadly and I placed a hand on his arm. "You mean not to follow them? Then all this has been for nothing. The fellowship is over." Gimli said and I shook my head "It is not Gimli we must follow the party of Uruks and rescue Merry and Pippin, we must also make sure that Sauron's gaze stays on us, allowing Frodo and Sam to move freely, unseen." He nodded and Aragorn smiled at me. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get after those Uruks!" Boromir exclaimed and I nodded. "Leave whatever can be spared behind. This journey will be difficult enough without carrying what we do not need." Aragorn said and we nodded, collecting the barest essentials before running back into the woods after the orcs.

**Translation: **

**Liom a thabhairt leat rud ar bith, mar atá tuillte tú rud ar bith. - I give you nothing, as you deserve nothing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Ariana. She is mine! Haha **

**Chapter 8 **

**Aragorn POV**

I ran at the head of the group as we made it to the open plains that would lead us to Rohan. I thought back to the forest where we had lost four of our group and nearly a fifth. While it hurt my heart that I had to let Frodo and Sam go and that Merry and Pippin had been taken from us I was eternally glad that we had Ariana with us. Not least because she managed to provide us with help that Gandalf would have provided, but also that she had saved my shield-brother.

I had no illusions that we would have lost Boromir if Ariana hadn't been with us. I could still feel the tingle of magic from when she had used it to save his life. It had surrounded me in shroud of warmth and that warmth lingered now. I glanced back and found her keeping pace with Legolas, not even appearing tired. I felt a flash of pride towards her, it joined the other feelings I had for her that I had tucked away deep in my heart. I was slowly beginning to fall for the woman who was presenting herself to us. We discovered new faces of Ariana everyday and I wanted there to be a day when there was a side of her that was just for me.

We were nearing our third day of running when I stopped to listen to our quarry. Legolas and Boromir halted next to me, "Their pace has quickened. They cannot be more than a day ahead of us." I told them as I stood, Ariana and Gimli arriving just as we began to run again. "Three days we've been following this trail, no food, no rest and sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli grumbled and I smiled as I heard Ariana laugh and watched as she ran back to the front and ahead of the three of us. "What's the matter boys getting tired?" She asked as she ran by us, Boromir and I laughed and Legolas sped up to keep pace with her.

By daybreak, we had reached a deep gorge; I paused as we ran through and bent down to pick up the pin to one of the hobbits cloaks. "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall. These tracks are fresh; they are but half a day ahead of us." Legolas had climbed an outcrop ahead of us, "What do your elf eyes see?" I called out and my heart chilled with the reply. "They are taking the hobbits to Isengard." We sped up our pace closing in on them as we ran through the night, reaching the plains of Rohan at dawn. We slowed down to a stop trying to find the tracks of our quarry, when the sound of horses approaching reached our ears.

We ducked behind a small outcrop of boulders, lying still as the riders thundered past. Ariana was crouched next to and as we stood and I strode out onto the plain, I saw her raise her hood and wrap her cloak tightly around her. I frowned, hating that she forced to hide again. "Riders of Rohan, What news from the mark?" I called out and we immediately found ourselves surrounded by the riders, their spears pointing in at us. Ariana moved to stand behind Gimli, next to Boromir. "What business do three men, an elf and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" One of the riders asked. "Speak quickly." Gimli scowled and looked up at the rider.

"Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine." The rider dismounted and sneered at Gimli. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." I barely had time to react before Legolas had drawn his bow, "You would die before your stroke fell." I heard Ariana sigh. "Enough. I am Rian; this is Gimli son of Glóin, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Boromir son of Denethor and Legolas of the woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." I frowned softly at the cloaked voice that met my ears, wanting to hear Ariana's true voice.

The rider sighed, introducing himself as Eómer, the king's nephew. He informed us that they had slain the party of Uruk-hai during the night; they gave us horses and offered us a warning about the white wizard. We nodded, watching them ride away to the north. "They have only left us three horses. Who will ride with whom?" Boromir asked and we all looked at each other. Ariana tilted her hood back, now that we were alone again. "I think that Gimli and Legolas should ride together, sorry Gimli, but the horses left to us are a little bigger than any you would have ridden." He nodded and grumbled softly as we helped him up onto the horse.

I turned to Ariana, "Would you ride with me?" I asked softly as Boromir grumbled as he adjusted the saddle of the horse he would ride. She smiled softly and nodded, "Of course, my lord." She gestured to the horse and I mounted, frowning. She had never called me 'my lord' before, why was she starting to now. I shook myself out of my thoughts as I felt her swing up onto the saddle behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I shivered slightly as warmth shot through me. I urged the horse into a gallop and we raced towards the smoke that rose in the distance.

I heard Ariana gasp behind me when we reached the pyre. There was very little left of the corpses, Gimli quickly began to dig in the pile with his axe as Boromir walked around the edge of the pyre looking, for some sign of the hobbits. I looked at Ariana but she was staring into the distance a blank look on her face. I let her be as I had seen that look on Elrond's face when he was seeing something of importance. I turned back at Gimli's exclamation of shock. "Its one of their wee belts." He whispered holding it up, I roared and kicked one of the orc helmets that was lying on the ground. "We have failed them." Gimli's voice was gruff and I faintly heard Legolas reciting an Elvish poem of sorrow.

A warm hand was placed on my shoulder, the fingers delicate and I leaned my head on Ariana's arm looking down at the ground before frowning. "A hobbit lay here and the other here." I stood, as I read the signs on the ground. We followed the trail they had left until we reached the forest. "Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli whispered and I frowned, but walked the path they had. Determined to find them, dead or alive.

I started as a figure moved passed me, but saw that it was only Ariana. "Be careful Rian, don't go too far." Boromir said from my side and I saw her wave a hand in acknowledgment. We soon however lost track of her as we reached the crushed body of the orc. "These tracks are strange." I whispered as I studied the area around the body, Legolas alerted us to someone in the forest, "The white wizard approaches." We made ready to attack, but Ariana appeared next to me. "No, he is not the one to fear." She spoke softly, tears shining in her eyes as she stared at the glowing figure.

I frowned and turned to look at her, but turned back as the light dimmed. "Gandalf? Forgive me I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas bowed to the floor, "I am Saruman or Saruman as he should have been." We smiled as Gandalf told us the hobbits were safe, but that we needed to make haste to Edoras, that the King there needed us. We struggled out into the light of the day to find that a fourth horse had joined our group. "Ciarán. How are you my friend?" Ariana asked as she walked up to stroke its nose. I frowned, slightly unhappy that she would no longer be riding with me.

Gandalf whistled for his horse and we rode for Edoras. We made it there the following day and as we rode up to the Kings hall, I stared up and found a maiden dressed in white stood on the corner. "You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli grumbled from next to me and I turned to look at him, before turning my attention back to the hall and I blinked, the maiden was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No still ain't mine. **

**Chapter 9**

**Ariana POV**

I flicked my hood up over my face as we entered the town and frowned as I saw Aragorn look around for the woman who had been stood at the entrance to the Kings hall, but I shook my head. I didn't need to be thinking about that now, not when there was so much darkness and evil oozing out of the hall and into the town. We dismounted and climbed the steps up to the hall. One of Théoden's men came out to greet us, "I cannot allow you before the king so heavily armed Gandalf. By order of Grima Wormtongue." He spat the name out as though it pained him to take orders from the man.

Although I had no weapons on me, I summoned my sword and produced it for the soldiers to hold, even if I had no need for it. "Will your companion not take down their hood?" The same soldier asked and I shook my head, "I am sensitive to the light of the world, it would pain me greatly to do so." I whispered, making my voice sound gruffer than usual. The soldier nodded and turned back to Gandalf. I watched as he tried to take Gandalf's staff, but Aragorn's face caught my eye, he was frowning deeply. I could not see any reason for him to be frowning, but I had never understood the minds of men so I let it be and we followed Gandalf into the king's hall.

I nearly choked on the magic that was almost suffocating the hall and Gandalf nodded slightly at me. He could feel it too and I would bet anything that he was going to make sure that what had happened here was either fixed or reversed. "The courtesy of hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden king." Gandalf announced as we looked up at the weak and frail old man who sat on the throne, a greasy excuse for a man sat next to him. The king spoke, "Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?" The greasy man stood from next to him, "A just question my liege, late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. 'Lathspell' I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Gandalf swung his staff in front of the man's face.

"I did not pass through fire and death to bandy crooked words with you. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." The man flinched and cried to the hall, "His staff, I told you to take the wizards staff." Suddenly we were surrounded by men, who wore no armour of Rohan. I reared back as a man grabbed me from behind, smashing my head into his nose. He groaned and dropped to the ground, I span back around to find the remaining men on the floor. Clearly I wasn't seen as a threat, I smirked underneath my hood. That would be everyone of my enemies' mistake. I was so much more of a threat than they knew.

We all watched in shock as Gandalf forced Saruman to relinquish his hold on Théoden and the maiden that Aragorn had been watching, and holding through the whole thing, ran forward to the king. I tilted my head as Théoden called her niece, and then inquired after his son. After banishing Grima, the king led the funeral procession for his son; I stayed nearer the back with Boromir. Both of us equally as unwelcome as the other, Boromir for his homeland and me for my secrecy. Théoden's niece led the song of mourning and Boromir ducked his head down to whisper in my ear. "Nowhere near your standards." I tilted my head up to so that he could just about see the smile on my face.

"Be nice that is your hosts niece, I would rather you didn't smell like a pigsty when we ride next. For that is where you'll be sleeping if Théoden hears you." He chuckled softly and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Come everyone is heading back, let's go see if Gimli will share his pipeweed." I snorted and nodded, following the procession back up to the hall. Gimli, Boromir and I were sat smoking in the hall, Gimli with a full flask of ale in front of him. Legolas and Aragorn stood off to the side speaking softly and we all turned to face the doors when Gandalf walked in with Théoden and two young children followed Eówyn.

I watched as the children were given food and blankets, frowning when Eówyn stood. "They had no warning. Now the wildmen are moving through the westfold, burning as they go." The young girl was asking for her mother and Gandalf was trying to convince Théoden to leave Edoras and get help from Gondor. He scoffed, saying that Gondor had no care for anyone outside of its borders and this started an argument with Boromir. I sighed and extinguished my pipe, leaving the room. I wandered down to the stables and just stood in the stall that housed Ciarán, needing the comfort of my old friend.

It was only when I heard the announcement that the king had ordered the evacuation of the town to Helms Deep that I went to leave the stables. I had barely made it out of the stall when Gandalf came thundering in, angry at Théoden's decision. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn look to the east. Three hundred lives of men I have walked this earth and now I have no time." He said as he mounted up and rode out of the stables. I turned to Boromir as we walked back to the hall, "The deep is a death trap waiting to happen. That is why Gandalf was angry is it not?" He nodded and explained what I had missed.

We parted ways at the hall and I wandered into the main room, all my bags were packed and in the stables ready for me to leave. I stood in the shadows as Aragorn blocked Eówyn's sword with his dagger, I watched the way that she looked at him and realised that she wanted him too. There was no way I could compete with either of the women who wanted his heart. I sighed and left the room, trying to find somewhere I could help.

We left Edoras early the next morning, the five of us riding near the head of the long column of people that snaked its way across the plains behind us. I sighed deeply and Legolas looked at me, tilting his head in a gesture very similar to his fathers. "We are too many and present too big a target. If we are attacked there are not enough to defend them in such an open space." I whispered and he nodded, clearly I wasn't the only one worried about this.

We stopped in a sheltered area for the night, many of the people too old or too weak to travel continuously. I sighed and walked around the camp, watching as Gimli approached me, muttering. "That woman can't cook to save her life. Have you got anything to ease indigestion?" He asked as I sat on the hill next to him looking down on the people. I muttered a spell softly under my breath and Gimli heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Rian." He lit his pipe and offered the flame to me. I nodded and packed my pipe, lighting it with his flame. I sighed out a cloud of smoke as I noticed her, sat down next to Aragorn.

"Something wrong?" Gimli asked, chuckling. I growled at him, "No everything's just fine. Just wish she wasn't fawning all over him and I just know that something is going to go wrong if she keeps doing it. Like she'll try and prove that she is a warrior and go into battle. In which she will die, which will be a waste of her life." I sighed and Gimli chuckled, "That and you love the man. Why does that scare you?" I turned to look at Gimli, studying his face from behind my hood. I took a long draw of my pipe and thought about the question.

I sighed and looked back down, watching as Eówyn walked away from Aragorn and off into the camp. I tilted my head and studied Aragorn, before turning back to Gimli. "It scares me for many reasons Gimli. I am scared of what influences she will have over Aragorn and what that will mean for me. I am probably worrying about nothing, but I have never been in charge of my life before and this is the first time I am and I do not wish to lose him." I stood and moved away as Gimli nodded. _Even though I probably will._ I thought at I wandered around the edge of the camp, _My life will never be my own; it will always belong to someone else._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to tell you by now, I own 1% maybe of this story! **

**Now let's have a little bit of Aragorn shall we? ;)**

**Chapter 10**

**Aragorn POV**

I stretched as morning came, my stomach growling in protest at having little to eat since we had begun to move. I ignored it and began to gather my things; I started as a figure appeared next to me. I turned to find Ariana stood next to me, her hood pulled back enough to still keep her face in shadow, but enough for me to make out her features. I stuck my tongue out slightly at the smirk that was on her face. "Hush you." I murmured, bending to pick up my sword. She snorted and held out a plate, on it was a few pieces of meat and half a piece of lembas bread. "I thought you may be hungry, Gimli was not complimentary on the stew last night." She whispered to me.

I smiled and nodded, taking the plate from her, "Thank you Ariana. Did you sleep last night?" I asked her and her smile dimmed a little. "I slept for a little while, yes. We should reach Helms Deep by this evening." She told me as she tugged her hood lower, in reaction to the people around us beginning to wake. I nodded and she turned away, "I'll just go and see if Gimli is awake. My lord." She spoke, her voice cloaked. I nodded back before frowning as I ate. "Something troubling you, my king?" I turned to find Boromir stood behind me, I shrugged. "I am not king yet Boromir. Rian seems different, has done since we lost the hobbits. It worries me a little that's all."

Boromir nodded, "I have noticed this too, it may be that she is finding it a little more difficult that she cannot keep her promise to Frodo in person. It is to my understanding that vows like she made are important to her people." I nodded, this made sense. We walked over to the horses and I watched as Eówyn led Gimli's horse while Legolas ran on. I studied the back of Eówyn's head, watching as she laughed at Gimli and his description of Dwarfs and how they came into being. I studied her beauty and she turned to look at me and Théoden as he spoke to me about how he thought he had failed her.

I was about to reply when I heard a howl and Legolas shouting back, "Warg Scouts." I paused as Théoden ordered Eówyn to lead the people to Helms Deep. I turned my horse to follow the others and I could see Boromir fighting beside Ariana and Legolas turning to help Gimli on the horse. I sped up and hacked at the Warg that ran at me. I watched Gimli leap on the back of a Warg and kill it. I turned and watched as two of Théoden's riders fell to wargs and Boromir and I both went towards them, finishing them quickly. I turned as an arrow skimmed past my ear; Ariana was stood on top of a rock firing arrows at the wargs that were still appearing over the hill.

I turned at Gimli's shout and found him underneath a dead warg, with another going to kill him, I rode forward to help but Legolas got to him first. I dismounted next to Gimli and helped him get out from underneath the wargs, "Look out." I heard Ariana's voice, uncloaked in her shock. I swung around and narrowly missed the blade aimed at my head. I swung my dagger round and into the side of the warg. It growled and twisted, catching my hand under the strap that held the 'saddle' on to its back. It began to run, dragging me along beside it. I watched as an arrow embedded itself into the side of orc controlling the warg, recognising it as one of Ariana's.

I swung my sword up and managed to dig it into the orcs side, up under it ribs. The Orc hissed at me and swung the handle of its blade down, knocking me down and freeing my hand slightly. I turned to look over my shoulder and found the cliff approaching, I looked back towards my friends and found Ariana being held back by Boromir. I tugged at my hand and freed it, just as the warg and I fell over the side of the cliff. _I am sorry Ariana, _was my last thought before I hit the water_._

_Come back, my brother, come back to us. _I came back to myself, lying on a bank with Arwen's voice echoing in my mind and with Brego above me. I groaned and heaved myself up onto Brego's back and turned him out of the valley and onwards towards Helms Deep. I held on despite the pain in my body, I could feel the blood dripping down my arm making my grip difficult. I reached an outcrop looking towards the East and found a black mass moving towards me, I strained and heard the faint echo of the Uruk-hai. My eyes widened in shock, there must be over ten thousand strong in that army and the people in Helms Deep had no idea it was coming.

I urged Brego into a gallop and headed towards Helms Deep. It was mid-afternoon by the time I rode up into Helms Deep and as I dismounted I heard Gimli's voice, "Where is he? I'm going to kill him." He strode towards me after forcing his way out of the crowd, his gaze softened and he hugged me, "Bless ya laddie. You are the luckiest, most reckless man I ever knew." I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Gimli, where is the king?" He nodded up the stairs and I climbed them wearily. I stopped suddenly as Legolas appeared in front of me. "You look terrible." I snorted, nodding. "Thank you my friend." He smiled slightly. "He is not wrong my lord, please take this it will heal the wounds you have quicker and lessen the risk of infections." Ariana's cloaked voice came from my left.

I turned to her and smiled, taking the vial from her and drank the potion down frowning at the taste. She nodded her head and walked away fading into the crowd. "She has been like that since you fell, Gimli is the only who can reach her and get her to speak. The king is through there." I nodded and moved to inform Théoden of what I had seen. As I waited for him to make a decision I could feel the potion that Ariana had given me working. My skin tingled as it knitted itself back together. I frowned when I heard Théoden announce that he wanted everyman able to bear arms to be equipped and for the women and children to be moved down into the cave. Now I could see what Gandalf meant about this being the wrong idea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own Ariana, her armour and that's about it.**

**Chapter 11**

**Ariana POV**

I dashed down the streets through the keep and made my way out onto the wall, tears falling down my cheeks. The pain in my chest began to dim for the first time since I had seen Aragorn fall; I had almost lost the one man who meant everything to me. I leant my palms on the wall and let my head drop down to rest on my chest. "Rian, you are not well are you?" I turned to find Boromir stood next to me, looking out over the valley in front of us. I shook my head, "It's about Aragorn isn't it? He means more to you than you let on." I nodded slightly, but turned to him and uncloaked my voice.

"Boromir, you cannot tell him that. Please, he is so much better off without me. Please, just leave it be and let him do as he wishes. We have more to worry about now than my heart." I pleaded with him and he nodded, "What have you seen Rian?" I turned back to the wall. "Isengard has been unleashed. The entire army of ten thousand Uruks is heading towards us. Théoden has decided that any male able to wield a sword will do so. It is suicide; we do not have the numbers. And the numbers that we do have lack the training, we need Eómer and his riders, I just hope Gandalf can find them." I sighed and hearing footsteps cloaked my voice.

We both turned to find Legolas stood next to us, face clenched in anger. "This is folly. We will die. Aragorn is determined to fight and die in this hole in the ground." He growled out and I sighed, "Legolas, he would not be Aragorn if he did not try and fight for the future of men. We must hold on to hope that we will not fail, that somehow we will win. Come let us prepare. They will be here soon after nightfall." I said turning to walk back to the room we had been given to store I things.

I knocked and hearing no answer walked inside and dug through my pack to find my armour hidden at the bottom. I strode into the small privy that was linked to the room and removed my worn tunic, leaving the soft under vest and placed my dragon leather armour over the top, sealing it shut with magic along my side. I pulled on the matching leggings and tucked them into my boots. I watched as the fading light caught the shimmering silver threads that were weaved through it in the pattern of vines.

The vines wrapped around my torso and up to the collar. I let my finger follow the pattern slightly, the pattern represented my mother's branch of magic, she was gifted with the healing arts and could make anything grow. I smiled sadly and pulled my cloak back over my shoulders. I threw my tunic and leggings back in my bag and strapped my sword belt to my waist. As I finished braiding my hair, I heard a horn and I tugged o my cloak, flipping my hood up as I ran out to look down on the courtyard and grinned. Below me were at least three hundred Elven archers, we finally had a chance.

I watched as people were directed to where they were needed, however I could feel that many were unsure and lacked the confidence that we needed. I sighed; many also lacked the skills we needed. I saw that many of the elves stood apart from the men, unwilling to trust those that had brought this about the first time the ring had been present. _This will be difficult_, I thought as I turned to stand with the others.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No I own Nothing.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has decided that this is worth their time to read :D **

**Chapter 12 **

**Aragorn POV**

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and found Ariana stood next to me in her cloak, the hilts of her swords visible through the cloth. I smiled and nodded, "My lord?" The softly spoken question had me turning around to find a boy in his early teens stood behind me, frowning at the floor. I leant down to look at the child in front of me, watching as he worried his lip, "What is troubling you young one?" I asked him softly. "Many of the men are fearful; they are saying we will not last the night." I inhaled sharply and stared at the child, so many doubted before the battle. I saw a cloak move out of the corner of my eye. "Is this what you think?" The question was whispered to the boy, so softly I doubt any would have heard the feminine tone, which I actively listened out for and wanted to hear.

I watched as the child nodded and Ariana strode through the assembled men, towards the wall, asking in her disguised voice, "Are the worries of this youngling your worries, My Brothers?" I watched as many heads nodded as she reached the top of the wall. She span and shouted clearly, "You will listen to me, Listen!" She threw off her cloak and we all stared at her. She was wearing armour the likes of which I had never seen. It was skin tight and looked to be made of leather; there was a silver like pattern covering her top creating the illusion that she was wrapped in vines. Her swords hung from her belt, shining in the moonlight. This was not the quiet woman we were used, but what she did next surprised us all.

**Ariana POV**

I looked around at the faces of elves and men alike, Why wasn't Théoden rallying them to him, why wasn't Aragorn? I sighed and whispered to the child. "Is this what you think?" He nodded and I strode to the steps up the wall, asking gruffly, "Are the worries of this youngling your worries, My Brothers?"

I saw many heads nodding as I turned to face them on top of the wall. "You will listen to me, Listen!" I commanded throwing off my cloak and standing there in my battle armour, my braid falling down my back. "I will not lie to you and say that I do not fear, for I do. But that is something that we have that our enemy doesn't and that fear can make us stronger." I paused and found every man watching me.

"Our enemy has no reason to fear, for it has nothing to lose. Our enemy does not fear for its loved ones, for it has none. But our fear for those in our hearts is what makes us strong. For whom among you can tell me that you stand here in front of me for no reason. That there is nothing on this good earth that you hold dear? That you stand here because you must, not because you have hope. Hope for a world free of evil, where those you love can walk down a road and not fear the darkness that haunts their steps."

I watched the men begin to realise what they had to fight for. "Freedom is something that our enemy will never know because it is content to do as it is told by its masters, but even they have forgotten freedom. They see freedom as a weakness, but freedom, my brothers, is power. It is what we hope for that keeps us strong. That is a strength that even our enemy cannot match."

I drew a breath and looked around as everyone began to nod in agreement to what I was saying. "So when our enemy marches upon these walls and sees us waiting, what will they see? Will they see an uneasy fellowship between the fragile fair-folk and the weak men? Will they see frightened rats cowering in a muddy hole? No they will see the finest archers of the Elven kingdoms strongly allied with the proud warriors of Rohan. They will see what they can never have; they will see free men and freedom!"

"They will look upon this wall and they will pause, for they will not be expecting a proud army. They will see the day when old alliances are reforged, that this is the day that we will fight together! Our enemy will hear the snap of our bow-strings and the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do!" I paused, "I have one question for you, who here will stand beside me?" A cheer went up amongst the men. I smiled and drew my sword, raising the blade up to the sky. "Then gentlemen, Prepare for battle!" I shouted out.

The men cheered again and began to run around, ready to fight, to win. I picked up my cloak and walked back to Aragorn and the others, placing my hand on the young boys shoulder, "We will last the night. Now go prepare young warrior." He smiled at me and darted off. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and spun around to see Théoden behind me. "Don't touch me. If you cannot rally your men to you, if you cannot give them and your allies hope, then you are not worthy of the crown you wear. Do not expect me to do your job for you again Théoden King." I snarled out, before stalking back to where we had left our packs.

I threw my cloak to the ground and began to check my bow and quiver. I made sure that my magic was saturated into the tips of each arrow; we would need every trick I knew to survive the night with minimal casualties. A hand fell on my shoulder and I turned my head to see Aragorn stood there, the others standing in the doorway. "Are you alright Ariana? I have ever heard you speak so ill of someone as you did Théoden." I nodded and relished in the warmth that bled from Aragorn's palm. I blinked quickly when I realised what I was doing, _**He will never feel anything for you stupid, he has beautiful elf waiting for him. **_I sighed and stood, slinging my quiver over my shoulder and picking up my bow.

"I am fine my lord. I am nervous for what is coming that is all." I walked out of the room, looking at Gimli when he whispered in Khuzdul, "You are lying." I nodded slightly, but carried on walking. I strode out past the men and went to stand next to Haldir on the wall, "Please try not to die, I do not wish to deal with your meleth when he sees that." I whispered into his ear. He turned to face me and I smiled, "You cannot hide your bonds from me, my friend." He smiled and turned towards me, "Nor can you hide from me. Why do you not tell him?" I snorted, shaking my head.

"It will not happen Haldir, my future was never meant to be bright." He frowned and looked at me, but I was already walking away down the wall. I paused next to Boromir, "Try not to die again; I really don't want to keep bringing you back." He laughed and gave me a one armed hug. "Of course my lady, would you like to blow my horn? To let the enemy know what they're up against of course." He winked at me and I heard a growl, but could not see where it came from. "Boromir, if I had wanted to blow your horn I would have done it by now." I laughed as I walked towards Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli.

"Ready? Good luck." I said as Aragorn nodded and walked back along the wall. Gimli snorted when I asked, "Are we counting?" He nodded and I smirked, "Then may the best witch win." I winked at him and moved into position. I let go of the hold I had on my magic and saw the strange device that had been in my vision, one that would surely cause death of many of the men here. I notched an arrow and began to whisper a spell that would send it straight into the device, hopefully lessening the numbers of our enemy. I let the arrow fly as the orcs began to walk towards us.

I didn't stop to wait for the resulting explosion before notching another arrow and letting it fly. The battle began to rage; the Uruks brought over ladders and tried to set them up against the wall. I picked up the last few arrows I had placed a burning spell on. I managed to get three ladders, but the last shot went wide when an arrow from the Uruks hit my shoulder. I grunted and twisted with it. "Ariana are you ok?" Gimli asked and I nodded. "Swords at the ready men, push the ladders back, but if they get over cut them down and watch each other's backs." I shouted over my shoulder.

The men yelled in acknowledgement and I turned back around to the battle. I span my blades as Uruks began to try and get over the wall. I made my way along the wall when a vision flashed over my eyes, I gasped and shot over to where Haldir was fighting, pushing him to the floor as I beheaded the Uruk that was sneaking up behind him and the one he had been fighting. "I thought I told you to be careful!" I growled out and span around again, pushing him towards the stairs. I turned and found an Uruk about to stab one of the men from behind. I leapt off the wall and stabbed my sword into the top of its head.

I rolled out of the jump and pulled my sword free."Into the keep, the door is breached!" Aragorn yelled. I struck out at the Uruks that were trying to attack the men as they retreated; I tried to cover them as best I could. I span around to face my next opponent and caught his blade across my stomach. I dropped to the floor and heard someone shout my name. I blinked and snarled, sending a burst of magic down my sword and up into the Uruk slicing it in half.

I jumped up and ran for the keep, I made it through the doors just as they were closing them. "Ariana are you alright?" Aragorn asked coming over to me as I chanted a repelling spell on the door, which would hold the Uruk-Hai off for a little while. "I am fine my lord." I said, tersely as I turned from him and began to help barricade the door.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out?" Aragorn asked, and Théoden bowed his head. "Is there no other way?!" "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many." Gamling spoke, and we looked at him. "Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass." Aragorn said to Gamling, and the man looked at his King, asking for orders. Théoden sighed, and shook his head. "So much death." He said. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?" He asked, and looked at everyone.

"You can fight." I said, everyone turning to look at me. I sat on one of the remaining chairs and had undone my chest plate to check my stomach. I refastened it, stood and walked over to him."Your men are still fighting to defend this keep; they have died defending this keep. Yes, you could give up, but what does that show your men? That you care nothing for their sacrifice? That you care nothing for them? For your home? Whether you live or die a great man and good king or you live on as a weak king who cared more for himself than his people will be decided today." I spoke, looking into Théoden's eyes.

"So who will you be now your faced with the end? What will you do?" A heavy silence settled over them. "Ride out with me." Théoden looked at Aragorn, and their eyes met. "Ride out with me. Meet them head on. Show them that there is still some fight left in Men." "Yes." Théoden spoke, and slowly stood up. "For death and glory." "For Rohan." Aragorn said, and pushed away from the wall. "For your people."

"Very well." He growled, and grinned. "So be it." Everything shook when the Uruk-Hai charged at the gate. "We shall ride out." "The sun is rising." Gimli muttered, and Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and I looked at the small window.

**Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn look to the east.**

"Yes!" I smiled as the sunlight streamed through the window and heads began to lift, the air stirring with something no one could explain. It felt as though with the new day, a new hope had begun inside the men and gave them strength. We all bore our injuries, but we all stood tall and prepared to fight again. "Bring the horses!" Théoden ordered, and everyone scurried around. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep; one last time!" Gimli cheered, and ran off to sound the horn. Ciarán strode up to me and I mounted up along with the others.

The gate began to break under the strength of the blows from the Uruks battering ram. "Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! AND A RED DAWN!" The door broke at the moment when the sound of an old horn broke the air. With a mighty war cry, swords were raised into the air. Hoofs hit the ground in a mad rhythm; neighs matched the cries of the riders, and we charged at the Uruk-Hai. They fell one by one, and we rode on through the Uruk-Hai with renewed hope and strength.

We were fighting on the valley floor in front of the keep when the Uruks turned to the east and looked up along the crest of the mountain side. "Gandalf." I breathed and Théoden turned and whispered his nephew's name. The shout of "To the King!" Came down the mountain as the Rohirrim joined the fight. It ended quickly after that. The remaining Uruk's ran into the forest that crowded the mouth of the valley. The forest that hadn't been there the night before.

"It seems that Fangorn has had its revenge." Legolas commented as the trees began to move back in the direction of their home. I chuckled and nodded as we rode back into the keep. We rested up for the night before heading back to Edoras, via Isengard.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Na it ain't mine **

**A/N: Right the next two chapters are the same time but are told from the different points of view, I am sorry if that annoys some people but I wanted to do it so I did. So sorry won't happen again. Maybe. **

**Chapter 13**

**Ariana POV**

We rode the path that now wound its way to the ruined gates of Isengard, the forest of Fangorn once again growing all the way to the citadels ruined walls. Merry and Pippin greeted us from atop the wall, where they were feasting and smoking their pipes. I smiled as Gimli berated them, before we moved them to our horses so that we could go and visit Saruman.

We rode carefully through the water, towards the white tower. "It is a pleasure to see you again my old friend." Gandalf said in greeting to Treebeard. Treebeard smiled down at us and pointed to the tower when asked where Saruman was. He appeared on top of the tower with his staff and Grima. I frowned and looked up at the tower as a vision crossed my eyes. I quickly pulled an arrow and pointed it up at the top of the tower. "Grima, I have an arrow waiting for you if you do what you are thinking. I will kill you the second you move." I said glaring up at the tower.

"Who are you woman to threaten me? Who are you to threaten my master?" I sighed and cast the spell to transport me to the top of the tower. "Who am I? It matters not who I am, what should matter is that I have more power than your master. I can end you both with a thought. Now just think is it worth it to kill him? For I can assure you Grima you will die." He faltered and dropped the dagger he had hidden to the ground. Saruman looked at it then at me.

"I have heard of you child. They say that you will never be able to live your own life, that you will always be owned by that man. He doesn't even know does he? You will follow him until the end of your days and he won't ever know. He will never love you or want you he will only ever see you as a weapon, something to use so he will win." Saruman smirked at me and although his words hurt I walked up to him, taking his staff from his hands and moved away from him. "They say a wizard is nothing without his staff Saruman. Yes what you said may become the truth, but it has not been decided. The fate of your staff however has been."

I sent a jolt of magic down the staff and threw it up in the air where it exploded. I smirked and disappeared from the roof of the tower and appeared back down on Ciarán. "The wizard will not trouble us any further. Pippin don't touch that!" I shouted down at him, he flinched before he could. "I just wanted to see what it was." He whispered as I dismounted and picked up the glowing orb. The Palantir hissed at me and I wrapped it in a piece of cloth and gave it to Gandalf. "This should be in your keeping." I whispered before getting back on my horse.

We rode out of Isengard and move onwards to Edoras. Haldir came and rode next to me for a time. "What he said was wrong you know? He would never treat you like that. He wouldn't, couldn't abuse you and your trust like that." I looked at him, "There are many ways for that future to come about and many of them to end with me as his servant." I told Haldir before edging Ciarán into a canter and riding ahead. I did not speak to anyone until we reached Edoras, where Eówyn showed me to a room. I changed, trying desperately not to think about what Saruman had said and then left to find the others.

I smiled at the sight that greeted me as I moved into the hall at Edoras, a tankard of ale in my hand. Gimli was trying to egg Legolas into a drinking competition. I watched as Gimli fell to the floor drunk and laughed as Eómer and Boromir looked at Legolas in awe. I clapped a hand on Eómer's shoulder and leant against Boromir. "Never challenge an Elf to a drinking game unless you know you can out drink them with elf wine." I told them, laughing, my hair loose down my back.

I felt a hand on my elbow. "Ariana, could I speak with you?" I turned to find Aragorn behind me. I nodded and followed him outside, placing my cup on a table as I walked past it. We moved around to the side of the building. "Yes my Lord?" I said as I looked up at the stars. Aragorn's hand pressed into my shoulder and turned me around to face him. "That is what I want to talk to you about. Until we reached Lórien you would call me Aragorn, but since Lórien it has been more often that you call me that. Why? I thought you thought of me as a friend."

I stared into his eyes and sighed. "I do think of you as a friend Aragorn." He clutched at my arms, "Then why do you suddenly seem to think so differently of me." I sighed and shook off his arms, wrapping my own around me. "Thuig mé díreach tar éis gur mhaith liom tú mar níos mó ná sin agus ní féidir liom a bhfuil tú. Ní bheith mé riamh cad is gá duit agus a mharaíonn sé dom. Is breá liom tú, agus a mharaíonn sé dom nach féidir liom a bhfuil tú" I told him, trying not to cry. He sighed, "In common speech Ariana. I don't speak your native tongue, you know that."

He moved to stand next to me and I dropped my head, letting my hair hide my face as I wiped away the stray tear that fell. He turned to face me and moved my hair back from my face. "Ariana please. Tell me what I have done so I may make it right." I turned to him and studied his face. I knew he had Arwen and even Eówyn desired him. Both women were beautiful and had something to offer him, both were worthy of a king. I couldn't measure up to that, I sighed again. "There is nothing for you to make right Aragorn. The fault for this lies solely with me. I apologise for causing you any distress. Good night." I said, squeezing his forearm gently as I turned to go inside, passing Legolas.

**Translation**

**Thuig mé díreach tar éis gur mhaith liom tú mar níos mó ná sin agus ní féidir liom a bhfuil tú. Ní bheith mé riamh cad is gá duit agus a mharaíonn sé dom. Is breá liom tú, agus a mharaíonn sé dom nach féidir liom a bhfuil tú**

**I just realized that I like you as more than that and I cannot have you. I will not ever have what you need and it kills me. I love you and it kills me that i cannot have you **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Yeah I totally own all this ...Wait breaking news I do not own this.**

**Chapter 14**

**Aragorn POV**

We rode the path that now wound its way towards the ruined gates of Isengard, the forest of Fangorn once again growing all the way to the citadels ruined walls. Merry and Pippin greeted us from atop the wall, where they were feasting and smoking their pipes. We smiled and laughed as Gimli berated them, before we moved them to our horses so that we could go and find Saruman.

We rode carefully through the water, towards the white tower. "It is a pleasure to see you again my old friend." Gandalf said in greeting to Treebeard. Treebeard smiled down at us and pointed to the tower when asked where Saruman was. He appeared on top of the tower with his staff and Grima. I watched as Gandalf prepared to speak, but Ariana's was the voice that rang out. "Grima, I have an arrow waiting for you if you do what you are thinking. I will kill you the second you move." I turned to find her aiming an arrow towards the top of the tower, glaring up at Grima.

"Who are you woman to threaten me? Who are you to threaten my master?" We all watched in shock as Ariana disappeared from astride her horse and reappeared at the top of the tower. I could not hear what was being said on top of the tower, clearly Ariana was talking to Grima as he dropped a dagger to the ground and looked away, Saruman however looked at her. He spoke to her, but I could not hear what was being said and it frustrated me.

"Gandalf did you know that she could do what she did? That she had that strength of magic?" Théoden asked and Gandalf shook his head. "No, but so little is known about her kind and what they can do that I wouldn't be surprised by anything she does." Gandalf had just finished speaking when a crash sounded and we looked up to see pieces of Saruman's white staff fall to the ground and Ariana appear back on her horse.

"The wizard will not trouble us any further. Pippin don't touch that!" I whipped my head around to find the hobbit and saw him reaching for an orb in the water. He flinched and drew his hands away before he reached it. "I just wanted to see what it was." He whispered as she dismounted and picked it up, wrapping it in a cloth before handing it to Gandalf. "This should be in your keeping." I heard her whisper before getting back on her horse.

We rode out of Isengard and move onwards to Edoras. Haldir rode next to Ariana for a time, talking to her, but before I could hear what they were talking about Ariana nodded and rode ahead of us. By the time we had reached Edoras Ariana had already sorted her horse out and been taken to a room to bathe. I followed in her example and cleaned up after the battle and ride, before joining the others.

I smiled and accepted the drink that Eówyn offered me. I turned to study the hall, Merry and Pippin were dancing on the table singing a drinking song. Eómer was filling tankards for Gimli and Legolas to use in their drinking contest while Boromir and Ariana watched, drinking their own ales. I smiled and watched Ariana as she placed a hand on Eómer's shoulder and leant against Boromir. I frowned slightly, Boromir and Ariana had such an easy relationship, one that I wished I had with her.

I smiled as Gimli lost and Legolas looked smugly on. I walked up behind the group when Ariana told Boromir and Eómer, "Never challenge an Elf to a drinking game unless you know you can out drink them with elf wine." I watched as Ariana laughed, her hair flowing loose down her back and dancing when she moved her head making my heart tug and my hands want to know how soft it was.

I placed a hand on her elbow. "Ariana, could I speak with you?" I asked as she turned. She nodded and I walked outside, not wanting too many people to overhear this conversation. "Yes my Lord?" She asked, looking up at the sky. I frowned and turned her to face me. "That is what I want to talk to you about. Until we reached Lórien you would call me Aragorn, but since Lórien it has been more often that you call me that. Why? I thought you thought of me as a friend."

I let the hurt I was feeling show in my eyes, Ariana sighed, "I do think of you as a friend Aragorn." I tightened the grip I had on her arms, asking, "Then why do you suddenly seem to think so differently of me." I watched as she sighed and moved out of my grasp and wrapped her arms around herself. My heart ached to see this beautiful woman hurting. "Thuig mé díreach tar éis gur mhaith liom tú mar níos mó ná sin agus ní féidir liom a bhfuil tú. Ní bheith mé riamh cad is gá duit agus a mharaíonn sé dom. Is breá liom tú, agus a mharaíonn sé dom nach féidir liom a bhfuil tú" I sighed, she was answering my question, but not in a language I knew. "In common speech Ariana. I don't speak your native tongue, you know that."

I stood next to her and frowned as she let her head drop, her hair covering her face. I hated it when she hid from me, be it with her cloak or now her hair, so I brushed her hair back with my hand. "Ariana please. Tell me what I have done so I may make it right." I waited for her answer as she stood watching me, looking at my face. I saw her eyes become dull and close over as she sighed again. "There is nothing for you to make right Aragorn. The fault for this lies solely with me. I apologise for causing you any distress. Good night." I frowned unsure what she meant, I watched her go and turned to the stars.

"You seem more troubled than usual my friend. What ails you?" Legolas asked as he came to stand next to me. "Ariana. She is different now than she was before we entered Lórien. Even more so now that we have been here." I sighed and saw Legolas assume the same position I was, looking up at the stars. "Haldir mentioned something to me before he left for Lórien." I smirked and looked at him slightly.

"You mean you had time to speak? It didn't sound like it." Legolas glared at me, "Yes we did. We spoke on the ride back to Edoras if you must know. Now do you want to hear what he said or not?" I nodded and placed a hand on my heart. "I am sorry my friend, please continue." He nodded and looked back up at the stars. "He told me that before the battle at Helms Deep, Ariana told him not to die as she didn't want to deal with the effects of what would happen if I saw it. He said he had become stiff in shock and had looked at her and she had just smiled and said that he couldn't hide his bonds from her."

I looked at him shocked. Could she really see the bonds that bound people together? "That was my reaction as well; Haldir said he mentioned that she couldn't hide from him either. He asked her why she did not tell the person on the end of her bond how she felt. He said she told him that nothing would happen with her bonds and that her future wasn't meant to be bright." I stared at him. "So she knows who is on the end of her bond, but doesn't think she deserves them?" I asked and he nodded.

"I still don't understand why she doesn't treat me as she did. What has happened since then that she couldn't feel the same for me as she did then?" Legolas just smiled at me and turned to go inside. I frowned and followed him, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer from him tonight, but tomorrow was a different matter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing really. As is evident in my status as a student.**

**Chapter 15**

**Ariana POV**

I woke during the night an uneasy feeling settling in my stomach. I walked out of my room and into the hall to find a figure moving towards where Gandalf was sleeping. I crept up behind it and grabbed its hand, just as it touched the Palantir. The orb screeched and the image of the eye burned into my mind. I knocked the other hand off the orb as I swayed, the eye focusing solely on me. **So we meet at last witch-child. I have wondered who had managed to break the bond between me and my servant. You have skills and I would treat you better than any other. I would not keep you as a pet. **I chuckled and shook my head. **What would you use me for? If not for a pet.** I asked trying to stall him long enough for me to cast my spells.

**You would stand by my side as my queen, as my equal. Together we would rule Middle Earth.** I laughed at that, casting a cloaking spell over Frodo and Sam and sending a stinging hex at his eye. **Sorry I will decline that offer. I will die before I join you.** I told Sauron, before I managed to remove my hand from the orb. I fell backwards and landed in someone's arms. "Ariana? Ariana can you hear me?" I felt Boromir touch my cheek as I blinked and frowned up at him. "I am fine, Sauron is looking for the ring, and he wants it so badly."

I grimaced as I sat up and held my head. Boromir supported me as Gandalf asked, "You laughed Ariana, what did he say to you?" I inhaled and sighed the breath out. "He told me that he would never treat me badly, that he would treat me better than anyone and never keep me as a pet." I flinched and couldn't meet anyone's eyes. "Why would he say that? Was there more?" Legolas asked and I nodded, "He told me that I would stand as his queen, his equal. That we would rule together."

I told them, purposely ignoring the first question. Gandalf stood, "Ariana, let me take you outside my dear and see if I can help you." I nodded and stood shakily. Gandalf helped me outside and away from the buildings. He placed a hand on my head and my headache disappeared. I sighed and looked at him. "You want to know what I am hiding?" I asked him quietly. He nodded and gestured to me, waiting for me to talk. I cast a privacy circle and began to speak.

"Is é Aragorn mo ghrá amháin. I will forever be bound to him, I have not told him for if he is to choose me, I want him to choose me because he loves me not because he feels he has to. The lady Galadriel knew and she told me that I do not deserve him. That he will never love someone as flawed and pathetic as me. That he has Arwen so why would he want to choose me? She told me that he would only ever keep me as a pet or a servant. That I will never mean anything to him. Saruman said the same, that my life would forever be owned by Aragorn." I wrapped my arms around my waist and looked up at the sky.

"You know he would never treat you like that? That they are wrong?" Gandalf said and I nodded, "Of course I do, but there is part of me that agrees with them. Even if he doesn't choose me Gandalf, I will be happy for him because he would be happy. That is the stupid thing, Galadriel was right in a way, I will even be his servant if it means that he will be happy." Gandalf grabbed my arms and turned me to face him. "I never want you to say that. Galadriel is wrong, you were never meant to be a servant. You were meant to be a warrior queen." He said hugging me tightly to him.

I returned the hug and saw the fellowship gathered on the steps behind us. "Gandalf, Ba mhaith liom fáilte a chur roimh bás, go bhfágfadh sé go mbeadh sé beo. I would give myself to Sauron if it meant he would be saved. I love him and he will never know Gandalf. Promise me, you will never translate anything I say to him. Please?" Gandalf nodded, "I promise, for as long as you breathe I will never translate anything for Aragorn." I gave him a watery smile and we turned back to the rest of the fellowship.

"Sauron is looking for Frodo and the ring. He is trying to use us to do it. He will attack Gondor next. Gandalf, Pippin and I will ride out in the morning to warn them. I suggest you prepare to show them that Rohan is willing to fight for the future of men." I said to Théoden as we walked back into the hall. Everyone nodded and moved back to their sleeping bags. "Rian, I am sorry, it's my fault that Sauron found you. You wouldn't ever go to Sauron would you?" Pippin asked me, hanging his head.

I knelt down in front of him and tilted his head up to look at me; I could feel everyone waiting for my answer. "If it meant keeping those in my heart safe and there was no other way, then yes I would go to him. But I do not see that day coming. There is always another way. Nothing that has happened tonight was your fault. Sauron would have found me one way or another." I told him smiling. "Now go and get some sleep young one. It will be a long journey to Gondor." I told him. He nodded and went to lie down.

"Ariana, why would you not send me to Gondor?" Boromir asked and I pulled him aside. "Your father's judgement is clouded by his fear and hatred. He is not the Steward that Aragorn will need to guide him. He needs you with him. Do not worry I will die before harm befalls the citadel." I told him, before walking back to my room. As soon as I shut the door I leant against it and began to cry. I had to make sure Aragorn lived through this, as did Frodo, but suddenly it seemed near impossible to do. I dried my tears and moved to the bed, I would need my sleep over the coming weeks.

**Aragorn POV**

I awoke to a pained gasped and found two figures knelt next to Gandalf. Gandalf lit the room with his staff and we found Pippin and Ariana touching the Palantir. Ariana swayed and Pippin's hand came free. He fell sideways a little before righting himself and turning to Ariana with a look of horror on his face. "Sauron." Was all he could whisper. Boromir darted over and crouched down behind Ariana and I frowned, feeling that I should be the one ready to catch her, but I stayed where I was as Ariana laughed before falling backwards into Boromir's arms.

"Ariana? Ariana can you hear me?" I watched as Boromir stroked her cheek and she blinked up at him frowning, "I am fine, Sauron is looking for the ring, he wants it so badly." I moved forwards a step when she grimaced as she sat up and held her head. Boromir supported her as Gandalf asked, "You laughed Ariana, what did he say to you?" I held my breath as I waited for her to answer. "He told me that he would never treat me badly, that he would treat me better than anyone and never keep me as a pet." I watched her flinch, avoiding everyone's gaze. "Why would he say that? Was there more?" Legolas asked and she nodded, "He told me that I would stand as his queen, his equal. That we would rule together."

I gasped and shook my head, my heart constricting as she said these words. There was no way on this earth I would let Sauron take her from me. Gandalf stood, "Ariana, let me take you outside my dear and see if I can help you." She nodded and stood shakily. Gandalf helped her outside, away from the buildings. We followed and stood on the steps watching as Gandalf placed a hand on her head. Suddenly no noise reached us from where they were stood. "She has cast a circle of silence, I can hear nothing." Legolas said as we waited.

I began to worry even more as Gandalf hugged Ariana and she stared at us, still speaking and clearly distressed. She nodded as Gandalf said something and they walked towards us. Théoden had joined us at some point, although I barely acknowledged him. "Sauron is looking for Frodo and the ring. He is trying to use us to do it. He will attack Gondor next. Gandalf, Pippin and I will ride out in the morning to warn them. I suggest you prepare to show them that Rohan is willing to fight for the future of men." She said to Théoden as we walked back into the hall. Everyone nodded and moved back to their sleeping bags.

"Rian, I am sorry, it's my fault that Sauron found you. You wouldn't ever go to Sauron would you?" Pippin asked, hanging his head. She knelt down, tilted his head back and said the words I hoped never came true. "If it meant keeping those in my heart safe and there was no other way, then yes I would go to him. But I do not see that day coming. There is always another way. Nothing that has happened tonight was your fault. Sauron would have found me one way or another." She told him smiling. "Now go and get some sleep young one. It will be a long journey to Gondor." He nodded and went to lie down.

"Ariana, why would you not send me to Gondor?" Boromir asked and I watched as she pulled him aside. I did not hear what was said but it seemed to appease Boromir. When Ariana left the room I followed after her and stopped at her door, my hand raised to knock on her door when I heard her begin to cry. I flinched but turned away, she had a long ride ahead of her and needed her rest, I would talk to her tomorrow.

**Translation **

**Is é Aragorn mo ghrá amháin - Aragorn is my one love**

**Ba mhaith liom fáilte a chur roimh bás, go bhfágfadh sé go mbeadh sé beo - I would welcome death, if it meant that he would live**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing that you recognise. **

**Chapter 16**

**Ariana POV**

I got up earlier than I needed to and headed towards the stables. I saddled up Ciarán and made sure everything was as it should be. I heard a noise and turned to find Eówyn stood behind me. "Are you leaving before even your companions?" She asked me, watching me shrewdly. I frowned and shook my head. "I feel safer when I prepare and saddle my horse, myself. Surely as a Horse maiden you can understand that." I sniped at her as she came to stand next to me.

"I can. May I ask you something?" I nodded and stood waiting. "You want him don't you? The Lord Aragorn?" I froze and looked at her. "Excuse me?" I asked, pretending to be confused. "You want him don't you? I've seen the way you watch him when you think no one is looking. You love him and desire him, but he will never want you. You are beneath his station and you have nothing to offer him. The best you could be is his bed warmer, his whore." She stood in front of me, hissing into my face.

I looked up at her, "Ba mhaith liom fáilte a chur roimh bás, go bhfágfadh sé go mbeadh sé beo. Beidh mo chroí a bheith i gcónaí a. I don't understand why this is any of your business. You're just a spoilt little child." I lead Ciarán out of the stables and whistled for Shadowfax to follow. We stood out in the gathering area in front of the Hall. Gandalf and Pippin walked down the steps as I came to a stop.

"You can ride with me Pippin." I said as I took his pack and tied it behind my saddle. He nodded, hugged the fellowship and Merry one last time before walking over to me. I helped him up onto my horse and turned to find Boromir behind me. "Stay safe, you are the sister that I have always wanted and I want to be able to see you again. Ok?" I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. "Be careful, we will keep Aragorn safe." I nodded and turned ready to mount my horse. "Do we not get a hug too lass?" Gimli asked and I turned back and smiled.

"I knew there was something I was forgetting." I hugged Gimli and Legolas, before crouching down and holding my arms open for Merry. He ran into them and squeezed me tightly. "Don't worry little Melekûn, I will take care of Pippin. All four of you will be reunited when this is over. I swear on my life." I pressed a kiss to his brow and he nodded. I stood and found myself wrapped in Aragorn's arms. The warmth was overwhelming as I hugged him tightly. "Be careful Ariana. Please stay safe so I may see you again." I nodded and whispered in his ear. "Beidh mo chroí bhaineann i gcónaí a thabhairt duit, mo rí."

I moved away and mounted my horse, before he could say anything. I nodded at Théoden and began to walk Ciarán out of the gate. As we cleared the gate Gandalf rode up beside me, "Aragorn wanted me to tell him what you just said to him, I told him that you would tell him when you were reunited. Something happened this morning, didn't it? You couldn't wait to get out of Edoras. What was it?" I shook my head and ignored the looks from both of my companions and urged Ciarán into a gallop.

We rode for over three days, stopping only at night for rest. Pippin slept against me as we rode, I looked over at Gandalf as we slowly walked over a hill, which would see us overlooking the plains before the citadel. "It was Eówyn." I said softly, "She knows somehow and said that he would never love me, that I was beneath him and that I would only ever be his whore. I guess it got to me a little." I snorted and shook my head.

"Stupid bitch." Pippin muttered and I looked down. "I agree with Master Took. She knows nothing about you or your situation. Now what are we to do about Gondor?" Gandalf asked as we looked over the plains to the white city. I frowned, "We need to go to Osgiliath. Something is happening; they are going to lose the city." I urged Ciarán into a gallop and we rode towards the city. I dismounted and urged Pippin to stay on the horse. I raised my hood and walked towards one of the soldiers that came to meet us.

"I bring urgent news for Faramir. It is from his brother." I said, cloaking my voice. The soldier nodded and took me towards a man with reddish, blonde hair who looked very similar to Boromir. "My men tell me you have a message for me from my brother? The same brother who is said to have fallen near Lórien?" I nodded, "Boromir is quite well, and he has told me many stories of you, young Faramir. It is for you that he resisted the call of the one ring. He regrets he could not come himself, but he has a duty to fulfil. He wanted you to know that he is well and is preparing to come to aid Gondor."

Faramir looked at me and tilted his head. "Are you Rian?" I nodded. "The hobbits spoke fondly of you. They said that I should trust in you and your instincts, for it would save me many men. Is this true?" I nodded, "Yes, I am a warlock. I have the ability to see parts of the future and if you stay here you will lose many of your men as well as the city. If you leave now then you will only loose the city. Which can be reclaimed, your men cannot." He nodded and began to give the orders to retreat back to Minas Tirith.

I mounted up and we rode with the men back to the city. "You know Denethor, will have a few things to say about this don't you?" I nodded and looked over at Gandalf. "Yes but I haven't changed much physically since I was here last. I am however, no longer the same mild mannered child I was. Denethor is about to learn that." I said as we rode through the city streets. The men disappeared as we rode higher, going to their families, until only Faramir was left with us.

I sighed as we dismounted and I helped Pippin down. "Why does the tree have no flowers? Is it dead?" He asked me softly, I smiled softly at him and whispered back, "No it lives, but it will not bloom until the true heir sits on the throne. Denethor is not the true heir and has forgotten he rules a people." We strode towards the throne room and the feeling of dread in my stomach got stronger.

**Translation **

**Ba mhaith liom fáilte a chur roimh bás, go bhfágfadh sé go mbeadh sé beo - I would welcome death, if it meant that he would live**

**Beidh mo chroí a bheith i gcónaí a - my heart will always be his**

**Beidh mo chroí bhaineann i gcónaí a thabhairt duit- my heart will always belong to you.**

**mo rí - my king**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: None of the recognisable stuff is mine, the plot kind of is.**

**Chapter 17**

**Ariana POV**

I made sure my cloak was wrapped tightly around me as we entered the throne room. "What are you doing here boy? I told you to guard the city. Stupid child!" Denethor yelled at Faramir, who flinched away as if he had been struck. I frowned and walked forward. "It was my fault that the men abandoned the river city, I saw that they would lose it when the pirates came so I urged them to leave. Forgive me for assuming that you wanted your men and you son alive." I growled out my voice cloaked.

He sneered, "My son is dead, this weakling is no family of mine." He waved a hand at Faramir. I snarled and stalked forward, "I remember a time when you valued your family. When your wife and your sons were the most important thing to you. Where your people mattered. Now I see nothing of that man, I see someone so corrupted by darkness he would be welcomed into Mordor." Denethor reared back like I had struck him.

He stood and came to stand in front of me. "You dare suggest that I care nothing for this city?" He growled out at me. I chuckled darkly, "Oh I know you care for this city, you care for the bricks and mortar rather than the people that reside within the white walls. You have lost what once made you a great steward of this fair city. Isildur's heir is coming, he will reclaim this throne. I will make sure of it. I will make sure that both your sons stand beside him." Denethor smirked at me.

"You believe that a mere ranger can hold the throne of Gondor and get the people to follow him? You really believe he will last on the throne." I nodded at him, "He is a far better man than you could ever be. He may be a ranger, but his care for his people is obvious in everything he does. He already has proved that he is a great leader during the defending of Helms Deep against an army of Uruk-hai. He is a friend of both Elves and Dwarves and has made a strong alliance with Rohan. Can you say that you have done the same?" Denethor looked at me and frowned.

"Who are you stranger? You cloak your body and hide behind a hood, are you so scared of the world that you cannot be part of it? It would be like a warlock to be like that." He scoffed at me. I tilted my head to the side and I heard Gandalf chuckle. "Something funny wizard?" Denethor snapped at him, Gandalf sighed, "I happen to agree with my companion, you have changed. There was a time when you greeted visitors better than this." Denethor turned back to me, "Well stranger? Who are you?" I smirked and unclasped my cloak, pushing it off my head and to the floor. "I am very hurt that you did not recognise me Lord Denethor. After all the reason your youngest son is alive is because of my mother and I."

Denethor gapped at me, I smiled and waited. He blinked and shook himself out of his stupor. "What is this trickery? They assured me you were dead along with your mother." I reared back away from him. "You caused the death of my mother? You were the reason I was nearly made a slave? A pet?" The hall began to shake with the force of my anger, my magic crackling around me. I blinked when I felt arms come around my waist and Pippin buried his head in my spine. "Rian please stop it. You're better than this." I inhaled deeply and pulled my magic back into me, calming the room. I placed a hand on top of Pippins as he let go of me. I turned to face him and crouched down. "That was very brave of you Pippin, but be careful who you do it with ok?" He nodded and then froze, looking over my shoulder.

I turned my head and saw Denethor approaching me with his sword held high. I barely had time to react before he began to lower it, I flinched and closed my eyes waiting for the blow, but all I heard was the clang of another sword against his blade. I looked up to find Faramir with his sword out blocking his father's blade. "What is this treachery? You would dare defend this whore against me? What is she to you?" Faramir frowned at his father and stood in front of me as I stood. "She brought me news from Boromir. He is alive and if he trusts her then that is good enough for me. I have found that in listening to Rian I will be able to save my men. Also she is no whore, she only speaks the truth."

I looked shocked at Faramir's back, he had only just met me but he was defending me to his father, the one person he should chose over me. "Thank you Faramir. We must prepare, Sauron has lost his hold over Rohan and has turned his sights on the last strong hold of men. He will attack swiftly and without mercy." I told him; ignore Denethor as he skulked back to his throne. Faramir nodded and turned back to face me, "If you will follow me we can convene in the barracks and make plans there." I nodded and picked up my cloak. Faramir placed a hand on my arm and shook his head, "Let the men see you for who you are Rian. They will trust you more then." I sighed, but nodded and put it on, although I left the hood down.

We walked out across the courtyard and down a level to the army barracks, as we entered the conversation stopped and a man turned to Faramir. "Why have you brought a child, a wizard and woman in here Faramir? Finally giving in to the madness like your father?" A few of the men chuckled and I glared at them, but it was Pippin that answered. "I am not a child, thank you very much. I am a Hobbit of the shire and I helped in the fall of Isengard. I truly do not think that you could find fault with having Gandalf here and this woman is the reason that Captain Boromir still lives, you would do well to be polite." He snapped out.

I saw Gandalf's beard twitch out of the corner of my eye, "Nothing is so cutting as a Hobbit's tongue when it defends its family." He murmured softly. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the men. "Pippin speaks the truth; I healed Boromir from his wounds and stood by his side to help defend Helms Deep. I have fought alongside one of your bravest and I was the one who gave the advice to pull away from Osgiliath. So by all means laugh at me, but at least respect your elders." I smirked as they snorted at me.

"Our elders? You mean you? You are barely 26." I laughed at that and shook my head, my braid winging against my back. "No warrior of Gondor I am not. I am well into my fifty-sixth year of life. Now shall we end this show of manliness here and talk about the army that will surely come for the last free city of men?" I asked and they nodded and so we settled in and began to devise ways in which we could keep the casualties to a minimum and make sure that the enemy could not get into the city. It was as we broke for lunch that Faramir turned to me, worry clearly written across his face. "My father will not listen to a thing we have planned; he believes that we will be left alone."

I shook my head, "Sauron will not leave the white city alone, for where free men stand he will always worry that they will oppose him. No, he will come for this city and he will strike hard, for he knows that even if he does not empty all of Mordor, that we do not have the numbers to completely oppose him." Faramir nodded as I spoke softly to him and rubbed a hand across his face, almost resigned. I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Faramir we held an army of ten thousand at bay for a night, with barely 600 warriors trapped with our backs against a mountain. We can salvage this, I promise you that." He smiled at me, nodding and stood. "We should perhaps get some food before the men and Pippin eat it all." I laughed and nodded.

We entered the mess hall and took the two remaining seats near to Pippin and the soldier who had questioned our presence earlier. Pippin had just finished a story that had several of the soldiers around him choking on food as they laughed. "What tall tales are you spinning now, Master Took?" I asked as I sat down and began to place food on my plate. He smiled over at me and giggled, shaking his head. I turned towards the men and raised an eyebrow. The man in front of me finished chuckling and spoke, "He was just telling us about how you openly chastise the men around you and continually make jokes with our Captain. Also of how you demanded a giant squid to let you go while hanging upside down over a shallow pool."

I sighed and cuffed Pippin around the back of his head. "Honestly Pippin, Shall I inform our new friends about the circumstances of how you became to be on this quest or shall I ask master Gandalf to tell the story about you and the fireworks?" I asked, pretending to be stern. Pippin looked at me in mock-shock and shook his head. "Oh no Rian please. Anything but that!" I began to laugh as he pretended to weep into my shoulder. "Pippin please, you're putting me off my food and I would rather you didn't get your snot all over the shoulder of my one clean tunic." I flicked the tip of his ear and he began to laugh, as did many of them around us.

"It is refreshing to see such camaraderie between friends; we have not had it for a while. Faramir tries his best, but many of the men look at him and see only Denethor and many of us aren't impressed with him. No offence Faramir." One of the men said and Faramir shook his head. "Its fine, I can agree father is not as he once was. I hope with Boromir's return he will be." I placed a hand on his arm, squeezing slightly. "For your sake I hope so too. He is your father despite his attitude of late." Faramir nodded. "Why do treat us so kindly my lady? I heard from one of the guards in the hall that it was Denethor that had your mother killed." One of the soldiers shouted and Faramir frowned.

I sighed and looked towards the soldiers. "Yes that is true, but I knew the brothers long before they were soldiers. I met a charming little boy who was worried for his mother and her unborn child. The same child then demanded I carry him until we found them and when we did, he stayed to help us deliver his brother, even when he shouldn't." Faramir turned to me in shock. "Did you not know that? Your brother comforted your mother through your birth and made her laugh with his comments. And how could I not want to help Faramir, he was after all such a cute baby." I teased him.

He blushed and the men laughed. I chuckled and turned back to face them. "I treat you kindly because you haven't treated me unkindly. You have listened to what I say and have treated me as an equal. For that I will do everything within my power to help you save your city." They nodded and we broke away, each returning to their areas and putting parts of the plan into motion. "Pippin and I are going off on an adventure. We will rejoin you after." Gandalf whispered to me and I rolled my eyes, nodding. "Rian, will you come with me to see my father? He is bound to be difficult." I nodded and we journeyed back up to the hall.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own the plot in this chapter and a few of the characters, but not anyone you recognise.**

**Chapter 18**

**Faramir POV**

For the first time in a long time, possibly in my life, but definitely since Boromir had left, I strode with confidence towards the throne room. It amazed me that just from the simple act of having someone believe in me and trust my decisions, that I could be strong. Hopefully strong enough to stand up to my father. I turned my head slightly and studied the strong willed woman who walked beside me. Rian had changed much within the city, she had given the men something to hope for and with each story that Gandalf told of her heroism at Helms Deep, at her ability to command the men and bring them together, my hope grew stronger.

I opened the doors to the throne room and walked towards my father; I bowed and then stood before him. "My lord, then men and I have devised a plan to ensure that minimal lives are lost when the armies of Mordor attack. It will proceed without you approval, but I wish to inform you of it. So you can be aware of what's happening and stay out of the way of our army." I spoke strongly, standing tall before my father. "I have no intention of approving anything you and that whore have devised. The white city will stand and endure as it has always done. We need no help and any who die deserve to for standing in the way." I heard Rian draw in a breath and she walked forward to stand beside me.

"I believe as Faramir has already said, this will be done without your approval. Steps are already being put into place and with them we will ensure that this city does not fall. I will not allow my King to come back to find his city in ruins." She spoke passionately from beside me and my father sneered. "There will be no king on this throne for as long as I breathe. Gondor needs no king." My father shouted, spittle flying everywhere. Rian growled and snapped back at my father, "Your eldest said the same thing, but changed his mind when he saw the man who is destined to sit on that throne."

We all turned to the door when one of the guards ran in. "The Beacon. The Beacon of Amon Din is lit. The beacons have been lit, my lord. We don't know how." He panted and stared at the ground, avoiding my father's furious gaze. "You did this didn't you, you pathetic child? Did she charm you into her bed to get you to agree?" My father said as he stalked towards us. "Nothing of the kind happened, Denethor. My hobbit friend and I were the ones to light the beacon. For I knew you would not." Gandalf spoke as he strode through the door, his staff tapping against the stone. Pippin stood beside him, slightly sooty, but grinning from ear to ear.

I smiled and shook my head. "The courage of Hobbits." I whispered and Rian hummed in agreement. I turned back around as a sharp pain coursed through my body from my side, I looked up to find my father's dagger embedded in my side. I dropped to my knees in pain and cried out when he swung a fist into Rian face, causing her to drop to the floor. I raised my arm to block the kick my father aimed at her head and yelled in agony as the bone in my arm snapped. "Worthless maggot, you show such weakness. Not like your brother." I felt my head snap back and saw black spots dance across my vision when my head connected with the stone floor. I closed my eyes in preparation for my father's final blow, but it did not come.

I opened my eyes at the sound of my father's pained grunt and found him tackled to the floor by an enraged Hobbit, who proceeded to knock my father out. "Pippin come help me." I turned to find Rian crouched above me and Pippin knelt next to her. "Press this against his side hard, it will limit the blood lost." She took of her cloak and handed it balled up to Pippin. I sighed as Rian's cool fingertips brushed the back of my head and I looked up at her face frowning at the red mark that was beginning to blossom across her cheek.

"I am fine Faramir, just focus on my voice. Gandalf is dealing with your father. He is going to place him under arrest in his rooms to make sure he does not interfere. Apart from your side, your arm and your head are you hurt anywhere else." I blinked and tried to focus on her words. "No, I am not, but it is so hard to concentrate on your voice. I'm so sleepy Rian." I whispered as I let the darkness consume me.

I awoke sometime later and saw Rian sat next to me, talking softly to one of the healers. "Rian?" I asked my throat dry. She turned and helped me sit up slightly, to take a drink of water. I sighed as the cool water slid down my throat. "What happened?" I asked as she placed the cup back beside the bed. She sighed and turned to face me. "Apparently hearing that the beacons had been lit was the last straw for your father. He's been yelling and raving through his door since you fell unconscious. Demanding to be let out so he can deal with the traitors to the throne."

She snorted, "Pippin is quite insistent that he be in the same corridor as your father's rooms, so he can keep an eye on everything. He really doesn't trust your father. He knows that in the coming days his size and inexperience in a fight may put others in danger. This is the only way he knows to protect those around him, although I do warn you he is demanding he be made a guard of the Citadel." She chuckled at the last bit and I smiled.

We both turned as the door to the healing chambers opened and my closest friend and second in command, Trewynn, walked in. "How are you Faramir?" He asked as he came and knelt down by my bedside. I turned to Rian and she smiled, "You have a concussion, some bruising on your face, a few cracked ribs and deep incision in the same area and a broken arm. You will not be leaving these rooms anytime soon." She told me sternly and I nodded. "I understand. Trewynn, will you lead the men?" I asked turning back to my brother at arms. He shook his head and I frowned, "The men will not follow me, but they will follow the one who saved many lives at Osgiliath. Also the one who has ensured we may make it out of this battle relatively whole."

He looked over at Rian, "Me? Why would they follow me?" She asked shocked. "They will follow you because you have shown them that you can be trusted. You saved the lives of many men at Osgiliath, you have shown the men that you care about what happens to this city and that you will help in whatever way you can to ensure that it stays standing. It also helps that you are trusted by our Captains and that you have saved both their lives now." She nodded as Trewynn spoke. "Ok, shouldn't be too hard. I mean if I can get men and elves to work together and can win over a dwarf, I can do anything." She smiled and we chuckled, well Trewynn chuckled, I started to before biting off a gasp of pain.

Rian shook her head and checked my dressing again, before standing with Trewynn. "Trewynn, will you go and collect my old armour from my child hood? I have a feeling there is one among us who will need it." Trewynn nodded and left the room. "You mean to let Pippin join the guard?" She asked and I nodded, "The Halfling is braver than many men that I know. It is only right, that I do this for him." She nodded, "I will send him to you. If you will forgive my absence I will go and help the men prepare, we need to start moving the women and children up into the higher levels. Sauron's army is already creeping its way across the plains." I nodded and she turned and walked out of the door.

I sat in my bed and listened to the bustle of the city, starting when I heard the door open and Trewynn and Pippin walked through the door. "How are you feeling Master Faramir?" He asked and I smiled, "Better thank you Pippin. Is it all there Trewynn?" I asked as he placed the bundle of cloth at my side, nodding. "Yes Captain." I motioned Pippin forward. "Rian mentioned that you wanted to join the citadel guard?" He nodded and I smiled, "I happen to agree with her, you have proven yourself worthy of the uniform. She has also told me that you intend to guard my father during the coming battle."

Pippin nodded and looked at me, "Yes, I know that down in the city I will only worry Gandalf and Rian. That I will get in the way because I have little experience in fighting, so this allows Rian to have more men who can fight by her side and your father will still be guarded." I thought over what he said and realised it made sense. "This is a good plan Pippin, I commend it. With that being said I would like you to pledge allegiance to this citadel and to uphold the values in which we live by." Pippin nodded his face serious and repeated everything after me and spoke with a strong voice. "Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor. In peace or war. In living or dying. From this hour henceforth, until my lord release me or death takes me." I nodded as he finished and handed him, my old uniform from when I was a child.

"This once belonged to a boy of the citadel. A very foolish one; who spent many hours slaying dragons instead of attending to his studies. He would wish that you had it." Pippin looked up at me in shock, "This was yours?" I nodded, "Yes my father had it made for me and it would honour me if you would wear it." Pippin nodded up at me, "I will wear it proudly." I smiled and gestured to him, "Well go and try it on and take up your post. I am sure I will see you in it soon." Pippin nodded and dashed out of the door, eager to be of help. I sighed, now all I could do was wait, heal and pray that everything went as planned, knowing that it probably wouldn't.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own very little here**

**Chapter 19**

**Aragorn POV**

It had been a quiet three days since Ariana, Gandalf and Pippin had left for Gondor. Boromir was often found pacing with a frown on his face, if he wasn't in the company of Eómer. I smiled softly at the memory of watching them 'sparring', swords would clash for a while and then as soon as one was disarmed, the other would drop theirs and it soon became a wrestling match. "Foreplay is what it is." Gimli had muttered the other day and we had both laughed at the blush that had spread not only across Legolas' cheeks but also Eómer's as well. Boromir had simply shrugged and grabbed a handful of Eómer's ass before wandering off with a smirk on his face.

The day was ending, the light of the day bleeding into the darkness of the night. I had eaten as quickly as I could and as soon as I could be excused without appearing rude, I had ventured out onto the exposed area of foundations that were exposed at the top of the steps. I stood in the same place as I had when I had spoken to Ariana that night, puffing on my pipe. The words she had spoken to me still haunted me and I wished desperately to know what she had said, yet the only person I knew that could translate them would be Gandalf and he had left, alongside the object of my thoughts.

I turned at the sound of footsteps behind me and saw Eówyn walk out towards me, "My lord are you alright? You have been quiet of late." I gave her a small smile, not really having the energy to do much else. "I am worried for the days to come. I worry for my friends and I worry that many will not live to see the days of freedom. I fear that I will not be able to lead the men and rally them to me as Ariana and Boromir have, in times past." She frowned at the mention of Ariana and Boromir, but I could not tell which name bothered her more. "My lord, many of the men here had no hope before you and your fellowship came riding in to our town. It is not your friends that they follow now, but you and my uncle. For they know that you are both good kings."

I nodded, still unsure as to whether I was worthy of the praises she was singing of me. I heard her sigh. "I will leave you to your thoughts my lord. Good night." I murmured an answer and turned my gaze back to the stars. "She is right you know. Many of the men follow you because they can see who you will be. Eómer said much the same thing to me." I turned at the sound of Boromir's voice. I sighed, nodding. "I understand that, but I have never had to lead an army, I have only ever lead groups of rangers. How can I even dream of doing something similar to what Ariana did?" I sighed, my heart aching at the thought of Ariana.

"Do not compare yourself to anyone Aragorn. You were born to be our king, to be my king. No one would think poorly of you if you led with a tenth of the passion you have shown on this quest. I would follow you until the end of my days and I know that Ariana would too. Now at the risk of sounding vaguely female, you must come in and rest. You cannot lead an army on little sleep, especially not with the scale of the battle that approaches." I nodded, extinguished my pipe and followed Boromir inside, casting one last look up to the stars. "Thank you my friend, your words offer me great comfort." He nodded as we bedded down for the night.

I fell into a fitful slumber, my mind hovering between waking and sleeping. _Brother you must sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you. _I smiled as I heard Arwen's voice drift into my dreams. _Yes sister, forgive me. Are you well? You sound sad._ I asked as I found myself dreaming of the balcony that looked down the valley of Imladris. Arwen turned to me and sighed, _No, I am well brother, but father has insisted that I make the journey into the West and it scares me. It scares me that I am leaving you here to face the horrors of this world alone. I had wished to see you crowned King and watch as you found your queen, but now I may never get to meet the woman who steals your heart._ Tear slipped down Arwen's cheeks as she spoke and I stood, walking over to her and wiped them away.

_You will always be with me sister of my heart, whether that means you stand before me or only in my memory. I would dearly wish for you to present when I am crowned and when I marry, but I would not have you risk your safety to do so. _I told her as I pulled her into my embrace. _I know how the rising darkness affects you so, Evenstar. You must complete the journey and worry not about me. I have people around me that will ensure that I become king. To know that you are safe will be a weight lifted from my mind, that I do not have to fear the news of your death reaching me._ I pressed a kiss to her forehead and she smiled softly, stroking her hand down my face.

_You will be a good King, brother. Any one who says different has never seen this side of you. The caring ranger, who looks like a wild man. _She teased me and I smiled. _It is good to see you smile Aragorn. It has been to long since you did so, We will ride for the coast tomorrow evening. This will be the only time I get to speak to you, please know that I love you and I will always be here should you need me._ I blinked back my own tears and nodded. _I love you too, Sister of my heart. Make sure your meleth treats you well or I will find a way to hurt him. _I smiled and she nodded, pressing a soft kiss to my lips and hugging me tightly. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and brushed a hand down the side of her face. _Be safe Arwen, I'll miss you sister. _I thought as I fell out of my dream and back into the cold hall of Edoras.

I stretched and picked up my pipe, I would gain no more sleep tonight. I walked outside to sit in the morning sunshine, smoking my pipe and watching as people began to go about their daily lives. I spent most of the morning staring out towards the west, towards Gondor and Ariana. I thought back to what Arwen had said and wished that she could have truly met Ariana, they would have got along so well. It was nearing mid afternoon when I saw a flicker atop one of the mountains. I put my pipe down and focused, there it was again. Fire flickered along the tip of one of the mountains and my eyes widened.

I stood quickly and ran towards the main hall and threw the doors open, shouting. "The Beacons of Minas Tirith. The beacons are lit. Gondor calls for aid." I panted looking at Théoden, holding my breath slightly to see what he would do. He nodded, "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim. Assemble the army at Dunharrow. As many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third we ride for Gondor and war. " I sighed out a breath and watched as one of the soldiers ran to ring the bell at the gates of the city. I could only hope that Ariana was safe and well as we prepared to make the three day journey to Gondor. I hoped that they would be able to hold until we got there.

**Arwen POV**

I cast one last look back towards my father as I joined the procession of my people leaving Rivendell. I felt tears gather in my eyes at the thought that I would never be able to properly say goodbye to Aragorn, a man who was as much my brother as Elladan and Elohir. Saying goodbye to Aragorn while he dreamed was not the way I had wished to do it, sailing into the West was not something I truly wanted to do, but I could not argue with both my father and Aragorn. I wiped the tears away and allowed my horse to plot his own way, I cared not. We travelled for most of the night and it was in the early dawn light I saw him. The child ran across the path in front of our procession and into the woods.

I turned my horse and followed as the dark haired child ran, the boys skin a light golden colour. As I looked into the mist that circled the base of the trees, I saw a balcony appear before me, the view was one that could be seen from the upper city of Minas Tirith. I gasped as I saw the child run to Aragorn, who looked slightly older, but still strong as he lifted the child up into his arms. The child laughed as he swung him in the air, settling him on one hip before whispering something to him and the child nodded. The child said something back to Aragorn who smiled down at the boy and pressed a kiss to his head. I watched as a woman walked into the vision out of the mist, towards the two of them, a hand resting on her pregnant stomach. "How are my two favourite men?" She asked and the boy grinned as Aragorn, bent to kiss her. "All the better for seeing you, my queen. You should be resting."

She smiled up at Aragorn and stroked a hand over their sons hair. "I rested for over thirty years, hiding away from the world behind my hood. I hardly think standing for a moment with my family will be too taxing." She smiled as she leaned against Aragorn's side that was not supporting their son. It was then the little boy looked up at me and bright emerald eyes met mine. 'Papa is lucky to have friends that care so deeply about him. Please help this be the future that happens.' The child's voice drifted into my mind and I blinked, tears dropping down my cheeks.

What did the child mean? How could I help? I thought for a minute and then realised,_ Isildur's Sword. _I watched as the scene in front of me faded and my heart ached at the thought that it may not happen. I turned my horse around and began to walk through the trees going in the opposite direction of the group. I paused as Lindir called out, "My lady? Arwen where are you going?" He asked me. I turned to smile down at my meleth softly, "Do not worry, Lindir I must inform my father of something before I can travel into the west. I will sail with him." Lindir nodded and I leant down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Will you wait for me, meleth nin?" He nodded and grasped my hand. I smiled and urged my horse back to Imladris, my mind on who the woman could be.

I thought back to something she had said, 'hiding behind a hood.' I thought back to the warlocks that had arrived for my fathers council meeting, I had met one of them in the halls of the house the night before they left. The warlock was covered completely in a hooded cloak and spoke with a voice that was similarly cloaked, but as they had walked past me I had caught a glimpse of their face in the moonlight. It was smooth and delicate, feminine. Could this be the woman that Aragorn would call queen. I thought on it as I rode up the familiar path, hoping that she was and that I was doing the right thing.

I dismounted quickly and ran to my father's study. "Arwen what are you doing here?" He asked turning to meet me. "Ada, I had a vision from the Valar. Aragorn will need Isildur's sword to succeed. We must reforge it and deliver it to him." I told him adamantly, and after studying my face intently he nodded. "As you wish my daughter, will you fetch me the shards. I will have a forge made up immediately." I nodded and ran out of the room, after placing a kiss on his cheek.

"All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken:

The crownless again shall be king."

I whispered the words as I gathered the shards in the cloth and checked I had them all. With that done I walked quickly to the forge with my precious bundle, I would see my brother on the throne of Gondor, with the right woman by his side. I smiled as the smith began to forge the sword. I could do this to help the darkness be defeated.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Plot twists are mine that is about it. **

**Chapter 20**

**Ariana POV**

It had been three days since the beacons had been lit and there was still no sign of the Rohirrim, I could only pray that they got here before the city was hit too badly. Trevaun had come bursting into the healing house moments ago as I had been speaking to Faramir. "Captain Faramir. They broke through our defences. They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river." Faramir flinched and started to rise. A healer spoke from beside us. "It is as the Lord Denethor predicted. Long has he foreseen this doom." Faramir growled as I pushed him back to lie on the bed. "Foreseen and done nothing. Rian I am sorry to place this on your shoulders." I had smiled and shaken my head. "It would be my honour to defend this city and its people. Rest Faramir, we will see it done."

I strode through the streets of the lower town, my armour on show and gleaming in the sunlight. Trewynn had given me a few pieces of Gondorian armour to supplement mine with. I now wore with pride the vambraces, shin guards and a coat like cloak, all of which bore the crest of Gondor. Pippin had come to me to ask for help with his livery that Faramir had gifted him and I had helped him to strap his sword belt around his waist, showing him how not to bunch up the fabric. When I had shrugged on the coat-cloak over my armour and fastened my swords around the waist Pippin had gasped, "Rian, you look truly regal, with your cloak like that and your armour shining. You will lead the men well I think."

I wondered as I walked what Aragorn would say if he saw this, but shook that thought from my mind. I needed to focus and thinking about those I had left in Rohan would not help. I strode toward the men, the tails of the coat streaming behind me and my braid swinging at my back. I stopped before them and looked at those assembled before me. Trewynn and Trevaun smiled at me and I drew myself up, ready to address them. I inhaled and began to speak, the words flowing off my tongue and I prayed they would have a similar effect to the ones I had spoke at Helms Deep.

"My brothers, today an old enemy marches upon these great walls and it expects to find a weak and disorganised army. It expects them to be leaderless or poorly led. They will not find what they are looking for. I know that many of you hold the same fear in your hearts as I do, but to have courage is not about not being frightened. It is about being afraid and still doing what you have to anyway. I am aware of the odds against us, but I have hope that our call will be answered. I have hope that we will have the aid we need, but we must hold the city and that army at bay until they arrive."

I paused and looked around at the faces before me, "We need to show our enemy that we have the strength to defeat them. That the race of men will not just give up and let things happen. That we will not just accept defeat at their hands. We will show them that we will make a stand, that we will do what is right, even when we are expected to run away." I looked around and noticed the men watching me. "There is a chance for freedom, a chance to show that the race of men has not fallen to darkness. We must show those who seek to destroy us that they will not, that the race of men will not bow down and cower. That we will fight until our last breath with honour and hope and the love of our families. I am proud to fight alongside you and I will do all within my power to make sure that this beautiful city survives to see the new world, a world that is free from the darkness that has haunted us for too long. Now who is with me?"

I finished and the men began to cheer, "To your places then, for the drums are sounding. Show no fear. Show no mercy and deliver none to our enemies. Show them the might of Gondor!" I yelled and the men around me echoed the cry. I strode towards the wall and ran up the stairs to look out of the guard tower, "Archers at the ready." I called over my shoulder and watched as the first flank of orcs began to walk forward, towards the gates leading to trolls towards the gates, the trolls pulling what appeared to be a huge battering ram. "Fire. Load the catapults, Fire when ready." I called out to the soldiers below me, using my magic to guide the arrows and burning debris that we began to rain down on the arriving orcs.

I watched as one of the burning balls hit the tower containing the battering ram, I began to murmur a spell under my breath and the fire intensified. Soon the sound of wood creaking, groaning and then falling could be heard and the men around me cheered. "That has bought us a reprieve, let us use it wisely." I said as we began to cut down the orcs that were trapped against the gates. I flinched as an orc arrow grazed my cheek and hit the stone behind me. "Shields up, they are firing back." I yelled over my shoulder, trying not to take my attention off what was happening in front of me.

My eyes widened as I took in the sight that greeted me, the orcs had brought their own catapults and had loaded them with boulders. "Shit, everybody take cover!" I yelled over the wall. "_Dleihs eht nem."_ I whispered and although the first boulder hit the gate and broke it slightly and the second flew into the courtyard I couldn't hear the screams of the injured. I turned back around to face the orc army and found them advancing on us quickly. "Weapons ready here they come." I shouted over the wall, before turning to the archers stood next to me. "Try and thin them out a little, be careful." They nodded and as I turned around I saw Gandalf ride down into the courtyard on Shadowfax.

"Gandalf we have orcs in coming." I shouted as I dashed down the stairs and took my place among the lines of men. "Remember the city must hold!" I shouted and we waited for the inevitable rush of orcs once they had broken down the doors. I took a deep breath and snaked a thin trail of fire across the doorway, thinning it down until it was no longer visible. I had just finished this when the door burst open and several orcs leading a troll came storming in through the gap. I let all the anger I had felt in my heart since Lórien flow down through my magic and into the fire, causing it to flare white hot and incinerate the troll before it could reach the men. I pushed the fire backwards following the trails of dark magic the streamed off the orcs, burning as many as I could before the flame died.

"Maybe you should let us have a chance, my lady. It's going to reflect poorly on us if we have to tell the horsemen that a woman saved the city single handed." Trewynn called to me, I chuckled and nodded, "Just trying to even the odds my friend. I would like to be able to inform them that we managed to keep the army at bay, while they took their sweet time getting here." The men laughed and got ready to face the hordes as I pulled my magic back to me and let it sink into my blades.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Nope I do still not own any of these characters :'(**

**Chapter 21**

**Aragorn POV**

We rode into Dunharrow two days after the beacons had been lit, there were many tents around the base of the mountain, but not as many as I had hoped for. We rode up the side of the mountain and made camp on the cliff that jutted out over the men in the fields. I frowned as I looked over towards Théoden's tent and saw Eówyn take her pack inside a neighbouring one. This was no place for a woman, least of all one who was now heir to a throne. I had a bad feeling at allowing Eówyn to come this far, Merry had also come and that would lead nowhere good either.

I looked out over the men assembled below and although it looked many to my eyes, I feared it would not be enough. "Six thousand spears. Less than half of what I'd hoped for." Théoden spoke from beside me and I sighed, "Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." Théoden nodded, but answered positively. "More will come." I shook my head and turned away from the view below me. "Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have 'til dawn, then we must ride." I told him as I walked away to secure Brego and settle myself into a tent.

As I approached the remainder of the fellowship I watched as the horses began to act strange around a strange road in the side of the mountain. Legolas also noted it and commented, "The horses are restless, and the men are quiet." I looked around and found that many of the men kept their eyes clear of the road. "That road there... where does that lead?" Gimli asked and Legolas studied the road before answering, "It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Eómer nodded as he walked past with his saddle over his arm. "None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." I sighed and walked into my tent, determined to get some sleep before tomorrow. I drifted into an uneasy slumber and jolted awake, a dagger in my hand to find Gamling at the entrance to my tent. "Forgive me my lord. You are needed in the Kings tent." I nodded and stood ready to dress.

As I walked towards Théoden's tent, I finished buckling my belt and as I ducked inside, I noticed the strange cloaked figure stood apart from Théoden. "I take my leave." Théoden said as he bowed to the figure and then left the tent; the figure turned to me and lowered its hood. "My Lord Elrond." I bowed deeply as my adopted father's face was revealed to me and he nodded back, "I come on behalf of one whom I love. Arwen insisted I bring this to you. She has forgone journeying into the west, so that she may see this darkness conquered. I fear for her though, you know that as Sauron's power grows hers will wane. I worry that my daughter's fate is becoming tied to the ring, Aragorn. That it will be her end and yours." I shook my head, "It will not be our end but his."

Elrond nodded, "You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsairs ships sails from the south. They reach the city in a days time." I started, that would severely cripple any of the remaining forces of Gondor. Elrond spoke my fears aloud, "You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men." I shook my head, "There are none." Elrond studied me and sighed, "There are those who dwell in the mountain." I stared at him, spluttering out, "Murderers. Traitors. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one." Surely he could see the madness in this.

Elrond swept back his cloak and revealed a long object as he spoke, "They will answer to the king of Gondor, Anduril, Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil." I stared at the blade of my ancestors in awe. "Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil. The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith." Elrond nodded, "The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt Road." I nodded and turned to look at the man who had raised me, "I give hope to men, but I keep none for myself." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Arwen has hope that you will win, as have I. Use that my son." He hugged me briefly before leaving the tent.

I looked down at the blade in my hand, before turning and rushing back to my tent. I quickly repacked any of my belongings that had been removed from my pack and strode out towards Brego with my saddle. I worked quickly to prepare him, wanting to leave as soon as possible in order to reach the coast in time. I paused at the sound of footsteps behind me. "Why are you doing this? The war lies to the East. You cannot leave on the eve of battle." Eówyn spoke from behind me, continuing as I turned to face her. "You cannot abandon the men." I sighed, "Eówyn." I began to speak, but she cut me off. "We need you here." I frowned at that sentence and studied her face. "Why have you come?" She smiled softly and placed a hand to my cheek. "Do you not know?" I removed her hand from my cheek, "It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek." I told her truthfully, even though I refused to speak aloud of what I was feeling for Ariana, I knew she held my heart.

She sighed, her eyes filling with tears. She nodded and bowed to me before turning and leaving. I sighed again, checked the straps on the saddle and with the knowledge that I had everything; I led Brego towards the Dimholt. I sighed in impatience when Gimli stepped out in front of my horse. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked and I shook my head, "Not this time, Gimli. This time you must stay." As I spoke, Legolas and Boromir walked up beside us leading their horses. "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas asked me, his eyes sparkling and Boromir nodded. "You may as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie." I sighed at Gimli's words, but nodded and together we walked into the mountain.

As we walked along the path the mist began to grow thicker around the horses hooves and a bone-chilling cold began to settle upon us. "What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked breaking the silence. "One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isilduir cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people?"

Soon the path became too perilous to ride and we had to dismount and lead the horses forward. I thought back on the words Legolas had spoke, my hand drifting to the hilt of the sword strapped to my waist. It was not long until we reached a door made entirely of human bones, with strange markings above the entrance. A sudden shill and an unearthly noise echoed out of the darkness and, spooked, the horse bolted. I sighed, now there was only one way forward. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas translated the markings above the door and I nodded, before walking into the darkness with Boromir and Legolas following me. I smiled as Gimli's words echoed down the passage. "Well, this is a thing unheard of. An Elf would go underground, where a Dwarf dare not. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it."

We walked for what seemed like an age, the light of the torches offering very little comfort. It was only when the passage widened and opened out into a great cavernous room that I began to hope. The cavern shone in the murky light that drifted in through a vent in the ceiling of the mountain. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." A croaky voice spoke and the words echoed around the room, shapes appearing out of the mist. We all drew our swords and stood backs to each other as the shapes formed into the mountain men of old. Their king stood in front of me.

He sneered at me and spoke again, "The dead do not suffer the living to pass." I grew angry; with each passing minute Gondor and Ariana were suffering. "You will suffer me." I growled out. "I summon you to fulfil your oath." The king of the dead laughed, "None but the king of Gondor may command me." He drew his sword and swung it at my head; I raised the newly forged sword and prayed that it would block it. The blades clashed together and the King stared at it. "That blade was broken!" I lunged forward and wrapped my hand around his throat. "It has been remade. Fight for us and regain your honour." I told him as I released him from my grip. "What say you? What say you? I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me. And I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?" I spoke and my heart plummeted as the figures began to fade.

Gimli placed a hand on my shoulder. "They had no honour in life. They have none now in death. Come laddie, if we can get out of here we may still make it to the city in time." I nodded and followed my friends out of the mountain and down towards the coast. As we walked down the side of the mountain towards the fleet of ships that were travelling towards Minas Tirith, I felt a shiver creep up my spine. I turned to find the King of the Dead behind me, "You will release us and consider all debts paid if we aid you now?" He asked and I nodded. He bowed his head. "Then we will follow you."

I smiled and with renewed hope I strode down towards the river. As the boats came level with where we stood I called out to the lead ship. "You may go no further! You will not enter Gondor." The captain of the ship laughed and looked over at us. "Who are you to deny us passage?" I turned to Legolas and spoke softly. "Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear." Gimli chuckled, "Mind your aim." I rolled my eyes and sighed, watching as Legolas aimed only for Gimli to knock the base of his bow as he loosed the arrow, making it kill the boson. Gimli shrugged unapologetically as Boromir chuckled, "Oh. That's it, right. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded." I looked grimly at the corsairs as they began to laugh. "Boarded? By you and whose army?" The captain asked through his laughter. "This army." I called out as the army of the dead came running through me and onto the ships, clearing them quickly.

The ghostly army sailed the ships onwards up the coast to the port close to the city and there we found a battalion of orcs waiting for us. "There's plenty for the both of us, May the best dwarf win." Gimli spoke as we readied ourselves along the side of the boat. Boromir placed a hand on my shoulder as the orcs began to call out to us, jeering that we were late. I leapt over the side of the boat and ran towards the orcs with my sword drawn, knowing that my friends and the ghost army were following.

We made short work of the orcs and the river and made our way onto the plains before the city, to be faced with carnage. It seemed that Sauron had reached the men from the east and they had come in droves, each aboard on Oliphant. I focused back on the battle before me when I heard Boromir sounding the Horn of Gondor and Gimli and Legolas calling out numbers. With Gimli protesting the even though Legolas had killed the Oliphant, its driver and the archers on its back. "That still only counts as one." He called and I let myself sink into the battle, hoping that when I came out of this everyone I cared for was still standing. Although as the sky over Mordor erupted into fire, I felt a brief sliver of doubt.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Nope still isn't mine. **

**Chapter 22**

**Ariana POV**

We had been battling the orcs for what seemed like an age before we heard the sound of horns drifting into the lower levels of the city. "Finally. Alright men, lets push them out of the city and give the horsemen something to do." I cried and we began to force the Orcs out of the gate, but even as we did so more came storming back through. I snarled and began to sink more of my magic into my blades, I swung them around in a wide arc and the resulting wave of magic sliced the first line of orcs clean in two. We were managing to keep the odds even down in the city, my magic shielding the men slightly so that we could last the battle.

I sank my blade into the skull of an orc, left it there while I threw its swords towards the orc heading for Gandalf's back and then pulling it out swiftly to block the blade descending on my head. I swung my other sword around and behead the orc in front of me and turned to find Trewynn at my back. "My lady, I do not know how much longer we can hold the gates. They have felled nearly all of our archers and although the horsemen are keeping the main bulk of the army busy, they are still trying to get through." I thought quickly as we fought the orcs that were surrounding us. I cried out as the tip of a blade caught my forehead and I sunk all that pain into the orc that had done it, stunning it so I could behead it.

I growled and turned around, focusing on the black magic that oozed from the orcs and sunk a huge portion of my power into the words I barked out. "Obey me and kneel." The resulting sound of over a hundred kneecaps shattering as they hit the ground was terrifying. I conjured a flame over the gateway and turned to the men. "That will only hold them so long, make haste to the next level and regroup." I ordered them and they ran towards the next gate, carrying their wounded. Gandalf and I were the last to leave the lower level. "You are using too much, too quickly Ariana. Conserve your strength, I feel you may need it." I nodded and we ran up to the next level, the gate closing just as the flame flickered out and a new wave of orcs spilled through the gates.

I sighed, "Hold the line here. I'm going to check what those blasted horsemen are doing." I climbed the wall quickly and gasped at what I saw, the Rohirrim were holding their own, but flying around in the air was the Nazgul. I blinked as I heard my name called and jumped back down. "Gandalf, what's happening?" He growled slightly, "Denethor has escaped. They are asking that you go up and find him. I am telling them you will not." I nodded and turned to Trewynn, "This line must hold. I have placed as many protections as I can around this wall, but with what is coming I do not trust they will matter." He nodded and looked at me worriedly. I turned back to Gandalf. "It does not matter Gandalf we are both needed up on the courtyard." I told him and he went to argue, but the screech of the Nazgul cut him off.

"Now do you see why?" He nodded and whistled for Shadowfax. "I will be back down to aid you as soon as I can." I called to the men and they nodded. I climbed on behind Gandalf and with one last look at the men I was leaving behind; we rode up to the courtyard. I leapt off and rolled to my feet before Shadowfax had even slowed to a stop, gasping as I watched the Nazgul devour one of the tower guard. I snarled and gathered my magic to me. Gandalf stood next to me. "Go back to the abyss! Fall into nothingness that awaits you and your master." The faceless Witch king turned to face us at Gandalf's yell. "Do you not know death when you see it, old man? This is my hour!" He cried out summoning some of his power and shattering Gandalf's staff, knocking him down.

I let my magic burst out between the two of us as Gandalf struggled to regain his feet. The Nazgul and its rider began to move towards us, but turned at the sound of an all to familiar horn sounding across the battlefield. The Witchking turned and directed the Nazgul back towards the battle down on the plains; I lowered my shield, my magic weakened to almost nothing. "That is the last of my magic Gandalf." I told him as I steadied him, only to be grabbed from behind and thrown towards the white tree.

"Good. Then maybe you will cause me no trouble as I kill you myself." I turned over to find Denethor stood over me, a familiar orb held in his hands. But that couldn't be right; Gandalf had hidden it away within his things and not mentioned it since we had left Rohan. My thoughts were interrupted as Denethor threw the Palantir against my chest and I screamed in pain as I felt my ribs crumble underneath the force of it. I watched as Denethor pulled his sword free and faintly noticed the ruins carved into it. I flinched, a blade forged for one purpose, to slay dragons. It would cut through my armour with little difficulty.

I turned my head slightly to see Gandalf being held by two guards and Faramir was foolishly stood in the doorway. I swung my gaze back to Denethor as he held the hilt of the sword in both hands and drove the blade down, through the Palantir and into my chest. I screamed again as I felt Sauron's magic leak into my body. **Hello Witch-child. It seems we will both get our way. I will have you as my queen and you will die to ensure it. **I heard Sauron gloat in my mind. I frowned and fought my way through the pain, **I will never be your queen, I will see you ended before that happens. I will watch as your tower crumbles and you lie in ruin. I would rather be the pet of a great king and a wise man than be anything to you. **I told Sauron and tried to force him out of my mind, but I knew even as I did so my life was now tied to his defeat.

I watched through darkening eyes as Denethor crowed above me, the sky burning with fire, only to stop short and look down as a short sword protruded out of his chest, blood dripping off the end. I smiled softly as Pippin pushed Denethor to the ground and came to kneel by my head. "Hold on Ariana, please. We will make you well again. Remember you promised Frodo that we would all make it back safely. Please don't leave us." He began to weep as Gandalf and Faramir appeared above me. "Tá mé brón orm, Maith dom. I must break that promise my friend." I whispered as my sight faded completely, my last thoughts focused on the men I was abandoning and that I would never see Aragorn again, at that my heart clenched tightly in pain and I knew no more.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: No I am not J.R.R. Tolkien, so I don't own anything**

**Chapter 23**

**Aragorn POV**

The battle was finally won, we had done it. I looked around and saw more of our enemy dead than our own men, but still the losses were high. "Release us." The king of the army of the dead stood before me. "Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Gimli muttered from behind me, causing the king to turn towards him. The king turned back towards me, "You gave us your word." I nodded, "I release you from your oath, be at peace my friends." We all watched in awe as the ghostly army faded from our sight and left us with the aftermath of the real army.

We searched through the bodies to find any that looked familiar to us. I turned sharply at a sound of anguish the echoed across the battlefield. Eómer was clutching a body to him, a body with long blonde hair. _Eówyn, why was she here? _I ran quickly over to her, the injuries she carried were from the cursed weapons of the witch king. With Legolas and Gimli's help we managed to quickly move her into Minas Tirith and up to the healing houses. I treated her wounds as quickly as I could using skills I had learnt while patrolling the northern reaches of Middle Earth and from watching Elrond in the healing houses.

I turned as Boromir stormed through the door, carrying a small form. "Merry needs help; he said he was riding with Eówyn." Boromir laid him gently on a pallet and the healers treated the small wounds he had. A figure stood behind Boromir and placed a hand on his shoulder. He whipped round and froze, "Faramir, you are injured. What happened?" Faramir smiled slightly, "Well father always did hate me. He was stopped, I had never thought that hobbits would be so courageous, but apparently they are. It was young Pippin who saved me and who lit the beacons to call for you my brother." Boromir embraced his brother.

As if he was called by his name being mentioned, Pippin ran through the door dressed in the livery of the citadel guards and instead of running to see Merry he ran to a healer who had entered from a door to the side. "How is she? Will she be alright?" I frowned and looked up at Boromir, Legolas and Gimli, but we all turned to Gandalf who strode through the door. "Tell me." We flinched at the tone of Gandalf's voice, never had we heard him so angry. The healer moved away from the door. "You had best be quick; I do not know how much longer her heart will hold." Pippin immediately darted through the door, followed by Faramir and Gandalf.

It was then I looked around and realised I had not seen Ariana since we had entered the Citadel. I stood swiftly and all but ran into the room, the others following me. I froze in the doorway; Gimli pushed his way in front of me before cursing loudly. "What happened, brother?" Boromir asked as he strode to stand next to Faramir. Faramir sighed and sat on the wooden stool next to the low bed. "It was after father tried to kill me, we had no one that the men would follow, save the one who had saved them at Osgiliath. Ariana accepted it gracefully and pledged to lead the men and do her best to keep this city standing."

He sighed and dragged his hand through his hair; Pippin placed a hand on his knee and continued the story. "The men were down in the lower levels, Ariana had evacuated anyone who was not able to fight to the upper levels and the halls of the Citadel. She said it gave the men more room to manoeuvre around and less targets for the Uruks to aim for. I don't know what she was like in the battle for Helms Deep, but here she was incredible. I was watching from a window up here." Pippin paused and stroked a hand across a jagged gash on Ariana's forehead.

Gandalf turned from the window. "She was using her magic and her swords, the odds of victory were even down in the lower city, but Denethor got loose and she was summoned up here, even when I had told them not to send for her during the battle, but someone did. We rode up and arrived just as the Witch King did, together we managed to fend him off, but as Ariana helped me to my feet, she was grabbed from behind and thrown towards the tree. As she fell, the Palantir that he had coveted away for some years was produced. I was grabbed from behind by a few of the guards that were still loyal to Denethor." Gandalf wiped a hand over his eyes.

Faramir looked up at us, "When I heard that Denethor had escaped I went to the courtyard to help find him. I arrived just as he dropped the Palantir on Ariana's chest. I heard the crack of her ribs across the courtyard and her scream will haunt me for the rest of my days. I could only watch as Denethor somehow managed to slice his sword straight through the orb and down into her chest. That's when the fire in the clouds happened."

"Sauron infected Ariana through the orb. She is now tied to his fate, but given where the blade pierced her body and the state of her ribs the healers are unsure whether his defeat will matter, they say her heart is hours away from giving up. She will definitely not last longer than a day." Gandalf sighed and seemed to sag against the wall. I stared down at Ariana's still body and moved to the opposite side of the bed. I sank down to my knees and took her hand in mine. I closed my eyes in anguish as the heat I was so desperate to feel again did not come, her hand was cold. I looked up and asked, "What happened to Denethor?" I would kill the man who took this woman from the world, from me.

"Gandalf and I could do nothing, but there was one who could. Never again will I doubt the bravery of one so small." Faramir turned to Pippin and placed a hand on his shoulder as he began to cry. "It didn't do any good though did it, Rian's still dying. It doesn't matter that Denethor is dead by my blade, if we can't have her." Pippins voice shook as he spoke and Boromir knelt next to him. "It means the world. It means that you gave her more of a chance than if my father had been spared. We will bring her back to us Pippin, we must." Pippin nodded and threw his arms around Boromir and began to sob.

Gimli came over and laid a hand on my arm, "Perhaps it is best if we regroup and come up with a plan. The quicker we do it, the more chance Ariana has." I nodded and everyone rose, ready to avenge this wrong and hopefully allow Frodo and Sam that last little bit of time they needed. I brushed my hand down the side of Ariana's face and followed the other's out.

We reconvened in the throne room. Merry had awoken and had joined us, sat on the stairs that led to the throne with Pippin and Gimli. Faramir sat off to the side with Boromir stood next to him. Eómer leant against the table next to Faramir, Legolas and Gandalf were near the windows. "Gandalf, what do you see?" He sighed and turned to us, "Sauron knows that we do not have the ring, he does not know where we have hidden it, but he is looking for it. He is not pleased to have lost the battle for this city; his forces are withdrawing into the darkness of Mordor. He is regrouping behind the Black Gate."

"That makes it more difficult for Frodo and Sam to make it to Mount Doom, if the land they need to cross is swarming with Orcs. We need to give them the chance." Merry spoke from where he was leaning against Pippin. "What do we have that will draw them out? There is no reason for Sauron to empty his lands." Eómer grouched and I froze, touching my hand to the hilt of my sword. "We have one thing, Isilduir's heir and the sword of Elendil. We will draw him out, empty his lands and give Frodo and Sam a chance." Gandalf nodded and we set about making plans.

Gandalf and I were the last of our party to retire that evening. I turned to him, "Gandalf may I ask you a few questions?" He nodded and I sighed, picking my first one. "Do you speak Ariana's native tongue?" He froze and nodded, "What does 'Thuig mé díreach tar éis gur mhaith liom tú mar níos mó ná sin agus ní féidir liom a bhfuil tú. Ní bheith mé riamh cad is gá duit agus a mharaíonn sé dom. Is breá liom tú, agus a mharaíonn sé dom nach féidir liom a bhfuil tú' mean?" I asked holding my breath.

Gandalf sighed, "The translation is 'I just realised that I like you as more than that and I cannot have you. I will not ever have what you need and it kills me. I love you and it kills me that I cannot have you.'" I stared at him and thought back to the last thing she had said to me, "And 'Beidh mo chroí bhaineann i gcónaí a thabhairt duit, mo rí'?" I inhaled deeply, waiting for the answer. "That means 'My heart will always belong to you, my king.' Ariana said these things to you didn't she, the night before and the morning we left?" I nodded, "She is dying Gandalf and I cannot tell her that she owns so much of me, that I love her. Yes I will march on the Black Gate to help Frodo, you know I will." I sighed and thought about how to phrase the rest.

"But you march on it more in the hope that you will be able to save Ariana, because you love her." Gandalf stated and I nodded. Gandalf studied me for a long moment before going to his pack and pulling out a familiar wrapped orb. "When you are ready, you can issue your warning to Sauron. I will check on Ariana briefly and leave you in peace." I nodded and watched him leave the room. I sighed and stealing my nerves I walked to the orb, kneeling down next to it. I pulled the sword of Elendil from my belt and placed it next to me.

I closed my eyes and laid my hand on the cloth covering the Palantir we had taken from Saruman. I took a fortifying breath and pulled the cloth back, watching as the eye flickered around the orb."So the last of Isilduir's line shows himself finally. It is too bad that I have already stolen your pet from you. I tried to make her my queen, but she said she would rather die. So she shall, I can feel her strength waning." He spoke into my mind and showed me an image of Ariana, her face pale and her lips slightly blue. I shook my head, it was not the truth. "Long have you hunted me, long have I eluded you. No more. Behold. The Sword of Elendil." I took the sword in my hand and showed it to him through, causing him to hiss and shriek. "I do not fear death. Be ready to greet me." I told him before dropping the Palantir back to the floor and covering it with the cloth.

I sat back on my heels and sighed, dropping my sword to the ground beside me. I stood shakily and made my way to the healing house, I would check on Eówyn and Ariana before I made my way to my chambers to sleep before we rode out to Mordor tomorrow. I opened the door to the healing chambers quietly and caught a glimpse of Faramir curled up on one of the cots. I checked Eówyn's wounds briefly and saw that they were healing well.

I turned to the room that held the most important person in the citadel, in my eyes. I pushed the door open softly and noticed that someone had left a candle flickering beside Ariana's bed. I crept forward and brushed a hand over her brow. I knelt beside her bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I have wished you joy since first I saw you. I love you Ariana, please stay strong for me. Please hold on until we return." I whispered against her skin and with one last look at her face I turned to leave, knowing that tomorrow would affect more than just the future of Middle Earth, it would also affect mine.

**A/N: Just to let you all know my stories, may not be updated as often as I would like for the next month or so as I am currently (trying) to right my dissertation and several other pieces of coursework. Please bear with me and I promise to make the chapters I upload worth it! **

**Also big (read massive) thank you to etiquette-faux-pas for absolutely awesome review! Really made a bad day a 200% better! **

**Founders Daughter :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter really. **

**Sorry if Eówyn isn't how you like her, this is how I want her to be. **

**Chapter 24**

**Eówyn POV**

It was slowly that I drifted back to consciousness, the last thing that I remembered was my brother's grief filled face as he held me tightly in his arms next to the corpse of our uncle. I slowly opened my eyes and they drifted around the dark room, taking in the sleeping forms that covered the beds around me. I shifted slightly and found that although my arm was throbbing, the pain was not as bad as I had thought it would be. I shifted as the sound of footsteps came towards the door, I lay back into the position I had awoken in and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep.

The footsteps paused next to my bed, the person bending down to check my wounds. The hands that touched me where not the smooth hands of a healer, they were rough and callused and the figure beside me smelt of smoke, leather and a masculine scent I couldn't define. I knew then who was checking my wounds as that particular combination of scents had haunted me for many nights since I had met its owner. I resisted the urge to smirk; Aragorn was beside me in the house of Healing and not with that whore of a witch. The warmth of Aragorn's touch left me and his footsteps moved away, I opened my eyes and saw him slip inside a room to my left.

I rose, creeping towards the door and watched as Aragorn knelt beside the bed, a candle casting a soft glow around the room. I looked towards the bed and irritation shot through me at the sight of the witch. I held in a growl as I saw Aragorn lean over her and press a kiss to her forehead. _That should be me!_ I thought angrily, listening to the words that were spoken into the silent room. "I have wished you joy since first I saw you. I love you Ariana, please stay strong for me. Please hold on until we return." Anger burned in my heart at those words and I moved quickly back towards the bed I had been laying on as I saw Aragorn begin to rise.

I faked sleep as his footsteps passed by me and held my breath until the silence filled the room again. I clenched my fists in anger and resisted the urge to rise and kill the woman that was keeping me from the very thing I wanted most. _Even injured she still manages to get in my way_. I thought bitterly as I lay in bed thinking. I would see what the state of things was in the morning; healers were always a good source of gossip if nothing else. With that thought in mind I drifted back off to sleep, a plan already half forming in my mind.

I awoke the next morning to find the room in an uproar. The healer that was checking over my arm noticed my frown and smiled down at me, "Good morning your majesty. Here let me help you up and we will find you a quiet room for you to bathe and dress properly. I am sorry the noise woke you." I smiled at the young woman, "That is quite alright, may I ask what all the commotion is about?" The woman nodded as she helped me to stand and led me off to a side room that contained a bath and a clean dress.

"The armies of Rohan and Gondor have united and their marching on the black gate, the King wants to give the ring bearer a chance to reach the mountain safely. He leads the army with your brother and the fellowship supporting him." I nodded, upset that I hadn't got to see my brother before he had left. I dressed absently before walking out of the room with the young healer, who brought over a man who checked over my arm and redressed the bandages. I glanced around the room and my eyes lingered on one of the Gondorian soldiers that was being treated for a broken arm. The young healer giggled beside me. "That's Captain Faramir, the Lord Boromir's brother." I turned to her and she smiled at me.

"If you don't mind me saying my lady, but you would make a handsome couple." She whispered to me and I smiled, a plan forming in my head. _If I was close to him, then I would be close to Aragorn and I could monitor the little whore. Maybe we could unite our kingdoms and I could watch out for when Aragorn tires of her then have both her and the man killed, allowing for me to comfort Aragorn._ I heard him enquire about the whore and I moved towards her room and moved straight to the window, ignoring her completely.

"They are leaving us, marching off to the black gate. Rian, the city has fallen silent. There is no warmth left in the sun." I said as I heard the footsteps of the man walk towards the door. "It is only the damp of the first spring rain." He paused and moved towards me, naively believing I was worried about her and the men. "I do not believe this darkness will endure." He said, pausing to stand next to me, I smiled shyly and he gentle grasped my hand. I leant against his side gently, about to enquire as to his health making it seem like I was worried about him when a voice came from the door.

"We ask that you leave. For us to heal our sister we need this room free of all influences outside of our magic. If we can work quickly, she will be well for the coronation, but let's keep that our little secret." I turned and found two men dressed in clothing very similar to that of the Elven archer that stood beside Aragorn, Legolas I think his name was. The man beside me, Faramir, bowed to the strangers and moved us out of the room. I pretended to smile as Faramir showed me around his home, I faked interest in what he had to say, but really the man was nowhere near as interesting as Aragorn.

The afternoon was just beginning to fade into evening when Gandalf arrived on the back of an eagle with two more following, each cradling a small form in its talons. My heart leapt into my throat thinking it was Merry or perhaps Pippin, then I remembered that the ring-bearer and his friend were also Halflings. I moved to the side as the healers rushed to take them into rooms just off the courtyard and I made my way over to the cliff that jutted out over the city, hoping to see the line of men coming back from the black gate.

The night had well and truly fallen; by the time the men rode back into the citadel. I ran to greet my brother as he dismounted and he embraced me tightly. "Thank the gods you are safe sister. Please do not ever do that to me again. I cannot lose you." Eómer whispered into my hair and I felt guilty, I had been selfish in my desire to want to prove myself in battle and had almost left my brother alone. "Now do you have some understanding of what I feel when you leave to fight brother?" I asked, studying his face. He chuckled and moved to follow Boromir to the chambers that had been set up for him.

I moved towards the hobbits rooms and saw Aragorn leave them and moved towards the healing house, I followed worried that he was hurt. Aragorn had barely moved through the doors before the commotion reached me. I was approaching the door when I heard him ask, "Please, Ariana. How is she?" I clenched my fists in anger, but calmed my appearance as I answered him, while the healers checked and treated his injuries.

"We do not know. Not minutes after you had ridden away, two men showed up at the door to the healing houses and demanded entrance to Ariana's rooms. They wore clothing similar to elves, but they were not elves. They have not been out since, my lord." I inwardly smiled, when he turned at the sound of my voice, studying me. "I am well my lord; focus on the woman who is constantly saving those around her." I told him and he nodded before allowing the healers to treat him. I let them work in peace and moved towards my room, the excitement of the last few days overwhelming me, making me tired. I would speak to Aragorn on the morrow I thought as I readied myself for bed.

It was however almost a week later before I could escape the clutches of either my brother of the simpering fool Faramir to be alone with Aragorn, even for a moment. I had heard the servants talking about a party of Elves arriving and I made my way towards Aragorn's chambers, hoping to find him there. I had not thought that he would run into me, nearly knocking me over. He looked at me sheepishly, "Forgive me Eówyn, I was lost in thought. Are you alright?" I laughed, nodding, "Yes, My lord I am fine. I was told you were down here somewhere. You have some guests who require your immediate attention." He sighed and followed me back to the throne room.

I kept my anger tightly leashed as I watched the she-elf embrace Aragorn fondly and knew that perhaps my plans would take some work. I tilted my head and smiled at Faramir, I was by no means giving up on Aragorn, but even I knew that I stood no chance against an elf. I would bide my time, using Faramir as a cover, before going after Aragorn. If the witch whore never woke up, then the battle would be so much easier I thought as my smile widened slightly. I could be patient.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter!**

**Chapter 25**

**Aragorn POV**

I awoke at dawn and dressed in the fine livery that Boromir had delivered to my chambers last night. The thick leather of the over-armour and velvet under-tunic felt strange to me after so many years wearing rangers garb. I pulled the front strands of my hair back into an elvish braid and secured my sword around my waist, my cloak around my shoulders. I caught sight of myself in a mirror just before I left my rooms and stared, I looked so different, less of a wild man and more the King of Gondor. With that thought in mind, I strode out of my rooms and down towards the throne room.

I opened the door and found the other members of the fellowship waiting for me, along with Eómer and three Gondorian soldiers that I did not know. "My King, these are Trewynn, Trevaun and Daffyn." I nodded to them and they bowed deeply. "My king, we all fought beside Ariana yesterday and would like to pledge our lives and the support of our men to you and your plan. The men have heard about what happened here in the courtyard and wish to do everything they can for the woman who risked her life to keep ours safe. She spoke highly of you and if you are half the man she and Boromir have said you are, we will follow you without question."

I stared at them before bowing slightly to them, "You honour me with your allegiance, I can only hope that I live up to the tales." They nodded, bowed again and left to ready their men. Eómer turned towards me, "My men and I will follow you. For saving our people, our home land, our new queen and for Ariana. You have Rohan's allegiance." I smiled at his gruff speech and nodded, absently thinking that Eówyn would make a fine queen. Boromir chuckled and turned to me. "We've followed you this far, may as well finish the quest off right." I shook my head and we headed out to the courtyard and mounted up, ready to ride for the Black Gate. As we marched out of the city I cast one last thought back to Ariana, hoping that she would hear it. _Stay strong my love. Wait for me, I will save you_.

The sound of the, no, my army marching towards the Black Gate soothed me and I turned to find Pippin sat in front of Gandalf and Merry behind Eómer. We rounded the steep outcrops that bordered the land of Mordor and came to rest staring straight at the Gates and beyond that Sauron's tower and Mount Doom. I could see orcs moving along the battlements atop the gates, but no one came to greet us. I turned to those closest to me and urged my horse forward, Boromir, Eómer, Gandalf, Legolas and a soldier baring the flag of Gondor followed me. We halted just back from the base of the Gate.

I halted my horse and yelled out. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth. Let justice be done upon him." We waited in silence, our horse nervous as the Gates opened and a figure on a horse rode out to greet us. As he passed the shadow of the Gate, we saw the figures head was covered with a helm that showed no eyes and that his mouth was all that we could see of his face. The skin around the mouth cracked open as the Mouth of Sauron spoke, showing sharp pointed teeth, "My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome. Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" It stared around sightless, waiting for an answer. "We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf stated calmly and I watched as its head turned towards him, baring its teeth and I frowned. "Ah, old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

The Mouth of Sauron dug around in its cloak and pulled out an all too familiar white vest and threw it at Gandalf. Gandalf caught it and looked at it in shock, Pippin whispering from his seat in front of Gandalf. "Frodo." Gandalf shook himself, "Silence." I turned my head towards Eómer and Merry, as Merry cried out. "No." Gandalf turned to Merry. "Silence." The Mouth of Sauron chuckled wetly. "The Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf, he did." Gandalf's eyes grew sad and bright with tears. I frowned and rode towards the Mouth of Sauron, my anger growing.

The Mouth of Sauron turned his head to me and began to mock me, "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King that a broken Elvish blade-" I cut him off as I drew my blade and beheaded him, watching as in the background, Sauron's eye turned towards us. "I guess that concludes negotiations." I heard Gimli mutter behind Legolas, but I was too focused on Gandalf. "I do not believe it. I will not." I turned to watch the scene behind me as Mordor's army began to march out of the Gate. "Pull back." Boromir yelled and we rode back to the main body of my army.

I watched as they began to look nervous as the horde of Orcs and Uruks walked out to greet us, surrounding us on three sides. I turned to address the men, riding in front of them. "Hold your ground, hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day. This day we fight. By all that you hold dear on this good Earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" I turned my horse back to face the approaching army and dismounted.

I stood in front of my men, my brothers and prayed that we would walk away from this. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf." Gimli murmured from behind me and Legolas replied to him. "What about side by side with a friend?" Gimli nodded and smiled, "Aye, I could do that." I smiled and raised my sword, just as the eye of Sauron focused on me. _Aragorn. Elessar_. Sauron's voice whispered to me and I took a step forward, lowering my blade. I then felt a surge of familiar warmth rush through me, Ariana was with me. I turned back to face Gandalf, knowing he would see the tears in my eyes. "For Frodo." _For Ariana. _I thought as I turned back around.

I raised my sword again and began to run towards the remainder of the army of Mordor. I soon heard Merry and Pippin yell out from behind me and as if that was all it took to break the hold over my men, they all began to run forward overtaking Merry and Pippin. I cut through the horde of Orcs, Goblins and Uruks brutally; their master had taken so much from my people and from me. I would see him ended. I looked up to the sky as I heard the shrill shriek of the Nazgul, but forgot about them as I heard Pippin cry out, "Eagles. The Eagles are coming."

I turned back to the orcs surrounding me, but in my lust for their blood, I missed the troll creeping up behind me and I soon found myself flying through the air. I landed harshly on the floor and cried out as its foot crushed down on my chest. I saw Legolas and Boromir rushing to aid me, but I knew they would not reach me in time. It was then that the eye of Sauron let out a shriek and the ground began to rumble. The troll stood back from me, before turning and running away as did the orcs surrounding us. I sat up enough to watch as finally Barad-Dur crashed to the ground. I could hear in the cries of victory, Merry's voice. "Frodo. Frodo." I struggled to my feet and watched as Mount Doom spewed fiery ash and a deep chasm opened up in the earth and swallowed the remainder of the fleeing army.

The men around me were cheering, Gimli clapped a hand on the shoulders of the Hobbits as Legolas tried to calm Boromir, who was clearly glad this was over. I turned to look for Gandalf and found him vaulting onto the back of an eagle and flying toward the erupting volcano. "Frodo and Sam will need treatment. Come lets us head back to Minas Tirith." I spoke loudly and that seemed to move the fellowship into action. Eómer approached with the horses and we mounted up, with Pippin behind Boromir as Gandalf had flown off.

We moved back to the citadel at a sharp pace, eager to learn news of the hobbits that had braved Mordor and done what had been deemed impossible. As the Fellowship dismounted in the courtyard, Faramir met us and directed us to two separate chambers away from the healing house. There in the rooms lay the two brave hobbits that had risked everything for Middle Earth. "How are they?" I asked Gandalf as he stood to the side and let the healers work on Frodo. "They are malnourished, dehydrated, exhausted, battered, bruised and Frodo is missing part of his finger, but they are blessedly alive. Due to the nature of the quest it is likely that Sam will wake before Frodo, but not for a few more days yet. Do you not have someone else you need to see?" Gandalf asked me, a smile on his face.

I stared at him, before turning and walking quickly out of the room and towards the healing houses. I had no sooner opened the door and a healer was trying to tend to my face, "Please, Ariana. How is she?" I asked between the healers many potions and their examinations of my few injuries. "We do not know. Not minutes after you had ridden away, two men showed up at the door to the healing houses and demanded entrance to Ariana's rooms. They wore clothing similar to elves, but they were not elves. They have not been out since, my lord." I turned at the sound of Eówyn's voice; her description of the men sounded like they were warlocks and studied her.

"I am well my lord; focus on the woman who is constantly saving those around her." I nodded and allowed the healers to tend to my wounds, before asking them to inform me when our visitors surfaced from Ariana's room. They nodded and I left the healing houses, intent on finding the rest of the fellowship and seeing how they fared. No sooner had I walked out and down a corridor did I walk past Boromir and Eómer, who were locked in what appeared to be a passionate embrace. I smiled glad that both were safe, I turned to leave without disturbing them but Gimli's voice cut across the pathway. "Oi. There are impressionable eyes around here, take that somewhere else."

I chuckled, as Eómer pulled back from Boromir and tried to move away from him. Boromir simply tightened his hold on the smaller man and smiled, wolfishly. "What an excellent idea friend Gimli. Perhaps I should take him to your rooms, seeing as they are closest?" I watched as Legolas chuckled at Gimli's expression, while Merry and Pippin openly laughed. "You'll do not such thing Gondorian or you'll face my Axe." Gimli growled across the way, I moved out into the light. "Peace my friends. No one will be using your rooms but you Gimli. However the idea is a good one Boromir, I do not wish to shock some of our more elderly residents so soon after the city has become free." He snorted, but dragged Eómer away from us, presumably towards his rooms. I smiled at my friends and made my way towards my own rooms. I had a feeling that I would need all the rest possible to make it through the next few days.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry this is not a chapter, but I just need to clarify a few things.

Yes I am aware that many of the characters in _**MY**_ story are out of context, but I have my reasons for writing them that way. Please understand that what I have written below is not a criticism of any of my readers/reviewers but I if you have an issue with story don't just say you can't read it, tell me why and I will try and fix it.

Eówyn and her behaviour will be explained further on within my story, but briefly she has watched her uncle become a twisted shade of the man she knew, she has watched her cousin die and her brother be banished. She was left alone with a corrupt little man and has no one female around her that she can relate to.

She is then thrown into escaping the only home she's known for a cave under a fortress and told she cannot fight, yet there is a woman who can. Surely that's enough to annoy anyone. On top of that there is a war looming and again she is told she cannot fight even knowing that there is a woman out there who is respected greatly by those surrounding her who can.

When she does go into battle she watches as the only person to trust in her swords skills is separated from her and hurt, has to watch the man who raised her die in her arms and then on top of that wake alone.

So yes she is bitter and childish and petty, but wouldn't you be after going through all that?

Ok that wasn't really brief but yeah, I am writing a chapter on this at the moment so please be patient.

I also have a reason for writing Galadriel the way I did, which will also be explained further on within the story. Let's just say it involves fear, not for herself but for Aragorn.

However if after reading this you still don't feel that my story is for you, fine your entitled to your own opinion and I respect that, but at least respect that I can write this how I want it to as it is my story.

Rant over.

I hope this doesn't put anyone off reading the rest of my story; I just really need to clarify something

FoundersDaughter x


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise**

**Chapter 26**

**Ariana POV**

I drifted in the dark for what seemed like an age. I could hear faint voices in the background, then there was a voice so achingly familiar and close that I wanted to reach out and touch him, but found I could do nothing more than listen. I struggled to hear the words being spoke above me, but everything became slightly clearer when a large, warm hand grasped mine. I could hear the anger and despair in the familiar voice and I wanted to wipe away all the hurt, _I am here, I am safe. _Even as I thought it I knew I was not. After a soft brush of something against my face I was left alone to drift again, for how long I did not know.

My next time I heard a voice it was kind, soft but full of sadness and memory. "Ariana, I know you are fighting as hard as you can to stay with us and you must. I fear for Aragorn if you do not wake. The war is almost finished; we have a plan to aid Frodo and Sam." The voice paused and placed a tender hand against my forehead. "I know it is difficult Ariana, but please fight Sauron as hard as you can, fight the darkness and come back to us all." The hand left my forehead and I faintly registered footsteps leaving. I floated for a little while and founded to my right I could see the faint flickering of a light, drawing me back like a moth to a flame. **You will not escape me, my queen. You will rule in this tower with me and watch as the world crumbles and succumbs to the darkness of my reign.** I growled and pushed away from the cloying darkness, trying to move towards the faint light.

The struggle became easier as a hand brushed over my brow and I felt some kneel beside my bed. A soft kiss landed on my forehead and brilliant light surged through my mind as the words that followed. "I have wished you joy since first I saw you. I love you Ariana, please stay strong for me. Please hold on until we return." I felt the lips move against my skin as the man spoke and I focused intently on the voice, trying to place it. I found that I could not and I began to drift again.

The darkness was beginning to creep around the edges of the light again as I heard people moving around the room I was in, checking my wounds and changing my bandages. "They are leaving us, marching off to the black gate. Rian, the city has fallen silent. There is no warmth left in the sun." I heard a woman's voice speak from my right, where I could feel a slight breeze. A man's voice came from my left. "It is only the damp of the first spring rain." He paused and moved towards the woman at the window. "I do not believe this darkness will endure." He said and I heard the rustle of cloth as they moved closer together.

I found myself agreeing with this new man as a thought floated through my mind. _Stay strong my love. Wait for me, I will save you_. I focused on the voice and tried desperately to remember the person it belonged to. My thoughts were interrupted as two new voices appeared. "We ask that you leave. For us to heal our sister we need this room free of all influences outside of our magic. If we can work quickly, she will be well for the coronation, but let's keep that our little secret." The voice that spoke was full of mischief and the name came quicker to me than the one I had been searching for. _Currek. _I felt a hand brush over my forehead and another placed over my breast bone.

"Yes young one, I am here. Now let's get you well again for your beloved." I floated back into the bright light that had not left since last night, as Currek and the other warlock tried to repair the damage in my ribs. I was violently wrenched away from the light as the darkness overtook my vision and I found myself looking down on the army that had left to face Sauron. _Aragorn. Elessar. _I blinked and suddenly felt warmth rush through me. The voice had belonged to Aragorn. I saw him walk towards the tower, lowering his blade and I frowned. He would not be affected by Sauron, I would not allow it. I sent a burst of warmth towards Aragorn and internally cheered as he lowered his sword and charged the army of Mordor. **We win.** I sent to Sauron as I wrenched myself back away from his grasp.

As I feel back into my body I jerked awake with a pained cry, tears streaming down my face. I looked around the stone room and my gaze landed on the two healers that had come to my aid. "It is nice to see you back with us, daughter of the goddess. We feared that you would fall to the darkness." Currek said as I looked around the room, black spots dancing across my vision as I fought to stay conscious. "He is dead, Ariana. You do not have to worry, Sauron's reign has ended. Your young hobbit friend is also on his way back, as well." I smiled and gave into the darkness, but all that followed this time was the blessed silence of a healing sleep.

I had been in the sleep for a while when I realised there was another presence with me. I turned looking for the small light that had caught my sight. I moved towards it and what I found shocked me. 'Frodo, you made it.' I watched as he turned to me and a blank look covered his eyes. 'Who are you? Where am I? Where is Sam?' I moved towards him and pulled him into a hug. 'My name is Ariana, but you called me Rian. I was part of the group that left with you from Rivendell.' As I studied his face, the blank look in his eyes vanished and recognition flashed through them. 'Rian? Why are you here? Are you dead too?' I blinked and looked down at him.

'You aren't dead Frodo, you are healing. The quest for the ring exhausted you and the ring drained your mind. Sam is nearby, but the ring had a smaller effect on him. You protected him from that.' He looked at me and nodded. 'Why are you here then Rian?' I smiled at him and stroked a hand across his forehead. 'I am here because of the old steward of Gondor. He tried to kill me and in doing so infected me with Sauron's darkness. My fate was tied to his demise.' Frodo's grip tightened around me, 'So I saved you and Sam?' He asked and I nodded, 'And all of the free people of middle earth. You have done the Baggins name proud Frodo.' He smiled at me and then frowned slightly. 'I'm fading.'

He looked down and I nodded, placing a kiss on his forehead. 'That means you're waking up. Don't worry about me though Frodo, I will wake when my body is healed. Go be with our friends. I am sure they are desperate to see you well again.' He smiled at me and I felt him drift from my mind as he woke up. I floated back into my own mind and could feel my magic growing stronger. I could feel myself being moved as well, from the hard bed in the healing house to a softer bed somewhere else. I began to become more aware until I could feel the ebb and flow of the magic of the land again.

I blinked open my eyes and found myself looking up at Currek, "Welcome back to the world of the living Ariana. The coronation begins in a little over a day. If we are fortunate we will all be able to attend." I smiled up at him and gingerly moved myself into a seated position against the headboard of the bed, gazing around the room to find myself in the room I occupied before my attack. "I would like that my friend. I feel that it is time to greet the world and with it the rise of the Age of Men."

He nodded and I settled back against my bed as he described my injuries and the journey I had gone through in my healing sleep, including when I had died during the few minutes when Sauron had dragged me into his mind to show me Aragorn. I fell asleep just as the sky was beginning to darken after managing to eat a small bowl of soup, I would need all my energy for tomorrow. I smiled as I fell asleep, I could not wait to see my new family again.

**Chapter 26**

**Ariana POV**

I drifted in the dark for what seemed like an age. I could hear faint voices in the background, then there was a voice so achingly familiar and close that I wanted to reach out and touch him, but found I could do nothing more than listen. I struggled to hear the words being spoke above me, but everything became slightly clearer when a large, warm hand grasped mine. I could hear the anger and despair in the familiar voice and I wanted to wipe away all the hurt, _I am here, I am safe. _Even as I thought it I knew I was not. After a soft brush of something against my face I was left alone to drift again, for how long I did not know.

My next time I heard a voice it was kind, soft but full of sadness and memory. "Ariana, I know you are fighting as hard as you can to stay with us and you must. I fear for Aragorn if you do not wake. The war is almost finished, we have a plan to aid Frodo and Sam." The voice paused and placed a tender hand against my forehead. "I know it is difficult Ariana, but please fight Sauron as hard as you can, fight the darkness and come back to us all." The hand left my forehead and I faintly registered footsteps leaving. I floated for a little while and founded to my right I could see the faint flickering of a light, drawing me back like a moth to a flame. **You will not escape me, my queen. You will rule in this tower with me and watch as the world crumbles and succumbs to the darkness of my reign.** I growled and pushed away from the cloying darkness, trying to move towards the faint light.

The struggle became easier as a hand brushed over my brow and I felt some kneel beside my bed. A soft kiss landed on my forehead and brilliant light surged through my mind as the words that followed. "I have wished you joy since first I saw you. I love you Ariana, please stay strong for me. Please hold on until we return." I felt the lips move against my skin as the man spoke and I focused intently on the voice, trying to place it. I found that I could not and I began to drift again.

The darkness was beginning to creep around the edges of the light again as I heard people moving around the room I was in, checking my wounds and changing my bandages. "They are leaving us, marching off to the black gate. Rian, the city has fallen silent. There is no warmth left in the sun." I heard a woman's voice speak from my right, where I could feel a slight breeze. A mans voice came from my left. "It is only the damp of the first spring rain." He paused and moved towards the woman at the window. "I do not believe this darkness will endure." He said and I heard the rustle of cloth as they moved closer together.

I found myself agreeing with this new man as a thought floated through my mind. _Stay strong my love. Wait for me, I will save you_. I focused on the voice and tried desperately to remember the person it belonged to. My thoughts were interrupted as two new voices appeared. "We ask that you leave. For us to heal our sister we need this room free of all influences outside of our magic. If we can work quickly, she will be well for the coronation, but lets keep that our little secret." The voice that spoke was full of mischief and the name came quicker to me than the one I had been searching for. _Currek. _I felt a hand brush over my forehead and another placed over my breast bone.

"Yes young one, I am here. Now lets get you well again for your beloved." I floated back into the bright light that had not left since last night, as Currek and the other warlock tried to repair the damage in my ribs. I was violently wrenched away from the light as the darkness overtook my vision and I found myself looking down on the army that had left to face Sauron. _Aragorn. Elessar. _I blinked and suddenly felt warmth rush through me. The voice had belonged to Aragorn. I saw him walk towards the tower, lowering his blade and I frowned. He would not be affected by Sauron, I would not allow it. I sent a burst of warmth towards Aragorn and internally cheered as he lowered his sword and charged the army of Mordor. **We win.** I sent to Sauron as I wrenched myself back away from his grasp.

As I feel back into my body I jerked awake with a pained cry, tears streaming down my face. I looked around the stone room and my gaze landed on the two healers that had come to my aid. "It is nice to see you back with us, daughter of the goddess. We feared that you would fall to the darkness." Currek said as I looked around the room, black spots dancing across my vision as I fought to stay conscious. "He is dead, Ariana. You do not have to worry, Sauron's reign has ended. Your young hobbit friend is also on his way back, as well." I smiled and gave into the darkness, but all that followed this time was the blessed silence of a healing sleep.

I had been in the sleep for a while when I realised there was another presence with me. I turned looking for the small light that had caught my sight. I moved towards it and what I found shocked me. 'Frodo, You made it.' I watched as he turned to me and a blank look covered his eyes. 'Who are you? Where am I? Where is Sam?' I moved towards him and pulled him into a hug. 'My name is Ariana, but you called me Rian. I was part of the group that left with you from Rivendell.' As I studied his face, the blank look in his eyes vanished and recognition flashed through them. 'Rian? Why are you here? Are you dead too?' I blinked and looked down at him.

'You aren't dead Frodo, you are healing. The quest for the ring exhausted you and the ring drained your mind. Sam is nearby, but the ring had a smaller effect on him. You protected him from that.' He looked at me and nodded. 'Why are you here then Rian?' I smiled at him and stroked a hand across his forehead. 'I am here because of the old steward of Gondor. He tried to kill me and in doing so infected me with Sauron's darkness. My fate was tied to his demise.' Frodo's grip tightened around me, 'So I saved you and Sam?' He asked and I nodded, 'And all of the free people of middle earth. You have done the Baggins name proud Frodo.' He smiled at me and then frowned slightly. 'I'm fading.'

He looked down and I nodded, placing a kiss on his forehead. 'That means your waking up. Don't worry about me though Frodo, I will wake when my body is healed. Go be with our friends. I am sure they are desperate to see you well again.' He smiled and me and I felt him drift from my mind as he woke up. I floated back into my own mind and could feel my magic growing stronger. I could feel myself being moved as well, from the hard bed in the healing house to a softer bed somewhere else. I began to become more aware until I could feel the ebb and flow of the magic of the land again.

I blinked open my eyes and found myself looking up at Currek, "Welcome back to the world of the living Ariana. The coronation begins in a little over a day. If we are fortunate we will all be able to attend." I smiled up at him and gingerly moved myself into a seated position against the headboard of the bed, gazing around the room to find myself in the room I occupied before my attack. "I would like that my friend. I feel that it is time to greet the world and with it the rise of the Age of Men."

He nodded and I settled back against my bed as he described my injuries and the journey I had gone through in my healing sleep, including when I had died during the few minutes when Sauron had dragged me into his mind to show me Aragorn. I fell asleep just as the sky was beginning to darken after managing to eat a small bowl of soup, I would need all my energy for tomorrow. I smiled as I fell asleep, I could not wait to see my new family again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Nope still isn't mine**

**Chapter 27**

**Aragorn POV**

It had been four days since Frodo had awoken and to see the pure joy on his face at once again seeing us all safe and whole, Gandalf and Boromir especially, warmed my heart more than I imagined it would. I thought back to what Frodo had told me when he had embraced me tightly. "_She is fighting to get back to us Aragorn; she just needs a little longer to heal." _I did not have to ask him who he meant, as I only knew of one woman that was injured that we both knew. Yesterday I had knocked on the door to the small room in the healing house.

A tall thin man, with greying brown hair opened the door. "Yes my lord?" I froze for a second at the power that seemed to flow out of the room and then shook myself, "I would like to make the suggestion that Ariana be moved to a more comfortable location. She held rooms within the citadel that may aid in her recovery." I watched as the man in front of me conferred with another. "That would be agreeable, my lord. May we have a guide?" He nodded and opened the door slightly. "I would be happy to escort you." I told him and stepped back from the doorway to allow a bear like man to carry Ariana through it.

I silently led the way through the corridors of the citadel to the room Faramir had told me Ariana had used when she was awake. I opened the door and stepped back to allow the two warlocks to walk inside and place Ariana down on the bed. "Thank you my lord, we will make her comfortable here and inform you of any changes to her health. I bid you good day." I stared as the door shut in my face before I could even take a good look at her face and I growled. I was torn between worried for her health and angry that I could not see for myself how she was. I stalked away and nearly ran into Eówyn as she walked down the corridor towards me.

I steadied her and looked at her sheepishly, "Forgive me Eówyn, I was lost in thought. Are you alright?" She chuckled and nodded, "Yes, My lord I am fine. I was told you were down here somewhere. You have some guests who require your immediate attention." I sighed and nodded, following Eówyn towards the throne room. I began to smile as I heard familiar voices from inside the room. "I apologise for keeping you waiting, how can I make it up to you?" I asked grinning as Arwen turned to face me. "Brother. You can tell me all about your journey, later. For now a hug will do." My smile widened at her words and I walked towards her, my arms open.

She grinned and dashed forward, embracing me strongly. "Thank you for having Isildur's sword reforged. Having it was invaluable to me." I whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at me before standing back; I turned my attention then to the other elves that had arrived with her. "My Lord Elrond. Forgive my rudeness." I bowed slightly to him and he smiled, bowing back. "It is fine, Aragorn. I too would be elated to see my daughter if she had aided me so greatly." I chuckled and nodded.

Gimli's gruff voice cut through the quiet. "What were we then chopped liver?" I turned at the sound of Frodo's laugh, smiling when I saw he being supported by Pippin as he walked into the room. "Master Baggins. It is good to hear your laughter again." Arwen said as she left my side and walked towards the hobbits, dropping down slightly to pull Frodo into a hug. "It is good to gaze upon your beauty again my lady." He replied, returning the embrace strongly. My gaze fell on the far side of the hall where Legolas and Haldir were quietly greeting each other, heads bowed closely together and fingertips brushing. I smiled at them both and had turned my attention back to my other guests.

That had been yesterday, today the citadel was in an uproar trying to make the city prepared for tomorrow. Gandalf had announced this morning, quite suddenly; that my coronation would be tomorrow at noon and that had sent the entire staff of the citadel into panic. The women were cursing Gandalf for such short notice, there was too much to do, too many people to invite. I found myself thanking Gandalf silently in my mind, I was nervous about being crowned as it was, but if I had had longer in the build up to the coronation I would have never made it. Arwen and Eówyn had taken charge of everything and had ushered the men of the fellowship out of the throne room, telling us we were not allowed in for the rest of the day.

We had all looked at each other in shock before Boromir had led us to a private courtyard where we could all relax. We had spent the day sharing stories of days gone by or funny moments on the quest that others had missed. I smiled as the hobbits had laughed loudly at Boromir as he told them stories of the mischief he and Faramir had gotten up to as children. It was good to see their carefree natures coming back, Merry and Pippin were giving a very lively recount of the battle at Isengard as Sam and Frodo watched on smiling and shaking their heads at the behaviour of their kin.

The stories eventually turned to Ariana and Pippin and Faramir eagerly span tale after tale of the first meeting of Ariana and the Gondorian army. I smiled at the memories, Gimli got everyone laughing as he tried to imitate Ariana's speech on the wall at Helms Deep, he got the speech right, but the voice just didn't work. Soon we were all gasping for breath and clutching our sides at Boromir's impression of Ariana finding out about this. It was in this state that Elrond, Gandalf and Haldir found us. We soon explained why we were rolling on the floor and Gandalf began to chuckle too.

We stayed in the courtyard until the sky began to darken, we then made our way inside to a large room where we had our evening meal served to us. Again there were many stories being told, the most embellished being Legolas and Gimli's drinking contest in the halls of Edoras. Haldir and Elrond had chuckled heartily at the re-enactment by Merry and Pippin. It was late into the evening before we separated and all too soon I was left alone with my thoughts as I stood smoking my pipe on the stone balcony outside of my room. I heard a soft knock on the door behind me and I turned to find Arwen stood in the doorway. "May I come in, brother?" I nodded and she smiled, walking in and shutting the door softly.

She walked over to me and I wrapped her in an embrace. "When your father told me that you had forsaken going into the west when you did, I will admit that my heart clenched in fear. If we did not win, you would have fallen to the darkness and all because of me. You shouldn't have risked it Arwen." I told her as I released her, puffing on my pipe and staring out into the inky black sky. I flinched at the sharp slap on my arm. "Aragorn, you are worth more than what you think to so many people. I had an interesting conversation with my grandmother before I came here. About a certain hooded warlock."

I barely registered that I was correcting Arwen until I had spoken. "Witch. Ariana is a witch." Arwen smiled at me and nodded. "Legolas mentioned your worry at her change in behaviour after leaving my grandmother's realm?" I nodded and turned to face her, frowning. She sighed, "I fear that my grandmother had something to do with that. She knew of Ariana, her bond with you and what that bond meant. She chose to belittle her, tell her that you would never choose her over me and that you would see Ariana as nothing more than a pet."

I stared at Arwen in shock, angry that Lady Galadriel had dared to say such things to Ariana. "Bond? What bond? And how dare she say such lies when she knew well enough that I love you as a brother does his sister?" I placed my pipe down and began to pace. Arwen sighed and moved to sit on the trunk at the end of my bed. "The warmth that you feel when you touch Ariana; it indicates a deep bond between two people. It is the bond of a soul mate; very few of even my kin feel it. Ariana told grandmother that she was not going to inform you of the bond because she wanted you to want her for who she was, not because you felt you must."

I paused in my pacing and turned to face Arwen. "How do you know this? Ariana is unconscious so you could not have asked her. I told no one about the warmth." I muttered, petulantly. Arwen smiled at me and shook her head. "Gandalf informed me of the warmth; he said he could feel the magic behind it when you touched. Also I spoke to the other warlocks that are here, they confirmed my thoughts. The question is what do you intend to do about it Aragorn, when she wakes?" I thought about that question as I resumed pacing again.

"I love her, Arwen. I have already told her, while she was unconscious. When she wakes and I can see her, I would tell her that I love her and never allow her to leave my sight again. I want her near me at all times Arwen, these past weeks of not being able to see her have hurt more than I had thought they could. When I heard about the attack on her, I thought my heart would break. I need her as dearly as I need air." I finished and looked over at Arwen; she was smiling at me with tears in her eyes. She stood and embraced me tightly. "I am happy for you my brother; I wish you all the happiness in the world. You need to tell her everything that you told me and make her believe it."

I nodded slightly at her words. "Now I will leave you to sleep, you need to be well rested for tomorrow brother. Good night." I smiled at Arwen and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "Good night, sister of my heart." I watched her leave before going to my bathroom and getting ready for bed as quick as I could. I sank into the soft covering on my bed and drifted off to thoughts of Ariana and what our future could bring.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter. Characters belong to J.R.R.T and the song is Enyas.**

**Chapter 28**

**Aragorn POV**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a fist pounding my door, "Enter." I shouted out and Gimli and Boromir walked in. "Time to get ready my lord. The women have sent us to makes sure that you do not escape and to deliver your clothing for the day." Boromir informed me and I sighed, scrubbing a hand over my face. I stood and moved towards my bathroom. "Don't take too long laddie. I have a feeling Gandalf is going to be worse than the women if you're late." I chuckled and pulled on the breeches that Boromir handed around the door.

I sighed as I took in the long crimson tunic, the full shirt of mail and the gleaming armour. I tugged it all on as Boromir assisted with fastening the areas I couldn't reach. I bent down and pulled on the socks and boots, before straightening and chuckling as Gimli handed me a hair brush. "Gandalf insisted. Said you had to look well groomed on this day, of all days." Gimli told me shrugging; I nodded and brushed out the tangled mess that my hair had become over night. Boromir fastened the black cloak with the white tree of Gondor embroidered on it around my shoulders and Gimli handed me my sword.

"Now we are ready. Come my king; let's get that crown on your head." I chuckled as we walked out of my rooms and along the corridors towards the courtyard holding the white tree. I inhaled deeply as I saw how many people had come to witness this event, I scanned the crowd to see if I could find any faces I recognised, but there were just too many people. "Towards the doors my king, Good luck." Boromir whispered as he and Gimli disappeared into the crowds. I walked steadily to Gandalf, praying that I would make it through this without causing myself embarrassment. _I have faith in you my king._ The thought and the warmth that accompanied it steadied my nerves and I knelt before Gandalf.

My thoughts drifted for most of Gandalf's speech, but I came back to myself as Gandalf placed the crown upon my head and bade me to stand. "Now come the days of the King." His voice rang across the courtyard and I turned and he whispered, "May they be blessed." I looked at my people as they all bowed their heads towards me. "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." I said, my voice echoing across the courtyard.

I walked down the steps with Gandalf following me and made my way through my people. I smiled as Boromir and Eómer stood close to the front, both where the armour of their respective positions and bowing to me. I bowed my head in acknowledgement. Gimli stood to my left next to the three Gondorian soldiers who had pledged their loyalty to me before the march to the Black Gate. They also bowed and I repeated the gesture. I smiled slightly at many of the people I didn't know as I continued to walk through the crowds.

Eówyn and Faramir stood to my right and both bowed to me. I turned to Eówyn and offered her a bow; she smiled at me and bowed her head towards me. I continued my smile growing as I saw Legolas, Arwen and Elrond off to my left. They all bowed and Legolas clasped my arm. "Thank you my friend." I whispered softly and he nodded, smiling. I made my way further along and saw the two warlocks who had come to aid Ariana, they bowed deeply to me and as they straightened they looked over my shoulder. I turned around to follow their gaze and my heart skipped a beat.

Stood behind me wearing a deep purple dress, embroidered in the same pattern as her armour, was Ariana. Her hair flowing loose over her shoulders was held back by a thin silver circlet forged into a vine like pattern. She smiled at me and dipped into a curtsey, her eyes never leaving mine. "Mo rí." She whispered and I knew that she had just called me her king. I walked towards her and pulled her into my arms. "Thank the gods. Please never scare me like that again." I whispered into her hair, before straightening and gazing into her eyes.

As she looked up at me, I stroked a hand down her face and when her eyes fluttered shut and she smiled softly at the sensation, I leaned down and kissed her. I felt her gasp against my lips before kissing me back softly. I lifted my head; there would be more time to kiss her properly later. I held my right arm out to her and she smiled, placing her hand in the crook of my elbow. It was only then that I noticed the clapping and cheering coming from the people around us. We smiled and walked further along the courtyard, coming towards the cliff that jutted out over the city. There near the end of the path were the four small figures of the hobbits that had changed so much since I had first seen them.

They were all dressed in fine clothing, Pippin and Merry wearing the livery of the armies they had aided in the final battle. They all bowed deeply to us and I walked forward and stood in front of them. "My friends, you bow to no one." I told them and I knelt before them, Ariana and the rest of the crowd following suite. I looked up and saw the shock and awe on their faces and smiled. I rose and helped Ariana to her feet, "That was unnecessary, my lord. You didn't need to bow to us." Frodo said softly and I frowned looking down at them.

Before I could speak however Ariana's voice rang clearly in the silence. "Why would we not bow to four of the bravest among us? There are none who walk this earth who could have done what you did Frodo Baggins. There are none on this earth who would have stayed as true and strong as you did Samwise Gamgee. And there are very few who would walk into a war of men who tower over them, with courage as the two of you did Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. So you deserve the respect that you have earned on this journey." She smiled down at them and Frodo darted forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you Ariana, you promised we would see our home and each other again and you have kept your promise." I heard his words and watched as tears formed in her eyes and she leant down to press a kiss to Frodo's hair. "Melekûn, you are most welcome." He smiled up at her and she turned to me as I placed a hand against her back. "Maybe we should move this inside, we can all reacquaint there." She nodded and I led her back into the citadel and towards the head of the table that had been laid out. She blinked and looked at me, but I shook my head and helped her into the seat next to mine.

As I helped her sit the fellowship walked in after us along with the elves, Eówyn, Eómer and Faramir. The feast that followed was a lively affair now that everyone was well and we were all back together. I spent most of the meal watching Ariana out of the corner of my eye, my heart swelling every time she laughed. As the night wore on Pippin glanced up the table, "Ariana will you sing for us?" She looked shocked at him, before turning to me. "If you wish, I would be honoured to hear you sing again." I told her smiling at her softly. She smiled at me shyly and thought for a moment. Just when I was about to tell her she didn't have to if it made her uncomfortable, her mouth opened and she began to sing softly.

"May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

You walk a lonely road

Oh! How far you are from home

Mornie utúlie

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantie

A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call

Will fly away

May it be your journey on

To light the day

When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlie

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantie

A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now"

I turned to her as the final notes of her song echoed through the hall. The song she had sung explained our entire journey and had captured the feelings it brought about. I took her hand in mine and held it tightly; she looked down at our hands then up at me, smiling shyly. We talked for a little while longer until I looked down the table and saw Frodo's head dropping towards the table as his eyes began to droop shut. "I think my friends that we should retire for the night. There will be plenty of time for us to spend together on the morrow." Gandalf said and I nodded in agreement. "That sounds like an excellent idea, Gandalf. Goodnight from Eómer and I, my king." Boromir said loudly, before dragging Eómer out of his chair and pulling him out of the hall.

We all began to chuckle and I watched with a smile as Gimli walked with the hobbits out of the room, Sam helping Frodo to stay on his feet. Arwen and the other elves nodded to us before following Gandalf out of the room. Eówyn and Faramir exited the room with Ariana and I, before leaving us near Ariana's rooms. "Goodnight my lord. Forgive my brother for his hasty departure, he's in love." Faramir told me and Ariana giggled from beside me. "May I walk you to your room my lady?" I asked as we turned away from Eówyn and Faramir. She smiled up at me and nodded.

"I would like that my king." I grinned down at her and placed her hand in the crook of my arm. I walked down the hall and only then did it occur to me that Ariana's rooms were around the corner from mine. I chuckled, "What's so funny Aragorn?" She asked me softly turning to face me as we reached her door. "I never realised how close your rooms where to mine. I bid you goodnight my lady. I am so very glad you are well again, Ariana." I whispered softly and she smiled up at me.

"I am very sorry I worried you so. It was not my intention." She told me before leaning forward and kissing me gently. I sighed against her lips and swiped my tongue along the seam and she gasped softly, allowing me to deepen the kiss. I gently touched her tongue with mine and I locked my arms around her as she slid her hands back into my hair. I repeated the action harder and she darted her tongue out to tangle with mine. I explored her mouth, mapping out all the contours. I continued kissing her until it got to the point where we both needed to breathe. I rested my forehead against hers as our breathing returned to normal.

"I have been waiting to do that since I saw you were safe and well at the coronation earlier. When I arrived in the city and found that you were hours away from dying, my heart nearly stopped. I thought I had lost you before I was able to tell you that I loved you. That I would never get to feel you in my arms and tell you how dear you are to me and how much I need you close to me. I feel this may not be the best time, but will you allow me to court you?" I held my breath as she looked up at me, tears filling her eyes. I wiped the ones that spilled over away as she spoke.

"I love you too, Aragorn. Everything I did, I did it so that you would be safe. I would feel honoured to be courted by you." I smiled down at her before placing a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, my love. Will you join me for breakfast?" She nodded and smiled, pulling away from me and moving into her room. I waited until her door was shut before walking down the corridor to my own rooms, a huge smile on my face. As I walked into my room and moved about, taking off all of the ceremonial garb, I finally felt that my life was complete, that I could be happy.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter that you recognise.**

**A/N: Sorry it's so long, but I had a lot I wanted to cover in this chapter.**

**Chapter 29**

**Ariana POV**

I woke up the morning after Aragorn's coronation, smiling. I thought back to the day before as I moved slowly through my morning routine. Aragorn had looked amazing in his finery and even after only seeing him in is ranger's garb, the finery looked completely natural on him. I had watched him as he made his way down through his people to where I stood opposite Currek and Astal, basking in the warmth of the sun as I studied him. I watched as the men bowed deeply to Aragorn, before looking over at me. When Aragorn had turned towards me, I held my breath and smiled at him. As he took in my face I curtsied to him and whispered "Mo rí." I had not expected Aragorn to embrace me in full view of all of his people, nor had I expected him to kiss me softly.

I smiled and touched a hand to my lips as I remembered the kiss we had shared in parting last night. I giggled lightly as I pulled on a forest green dress and braided my hair back off my face; I was just slipping my boots on when a knock sounded at my door. I rose slowly and made my way over to it. I opened the door to find Aragorn on the other side. "Good morning, mo rí." I said as I opened the door wider. "Good morning, mo ghrá. I believe I promised you breakfast?" I smiled and nodded, still shocked at what he had called me in my native tongue. I followed him along the corridor and towards a corridor I had not been able to explore before the battle. "Where are we going, mo rí?" I asked him as we walked. "To a small courtyard. I wished to talk to you and not be disturbed or over heard." I nodded and within minutes we had stepped out into the private courtyard.

Aragorn dismissed the servants that had laid out the food for us and helped me into one of the chairs. We ate in silence for a moment before I asked. "Where did you learn my language?" Curious as to who had told him the words and if he knew what they meant. "I asked Gandalf how to say, my love, in your tongue. I also asked him to translate what you had said to me that night and morning in Rohan. Did you really think that you could never be enough for me? That I would never feel anything for you beyond friendship? That I would have turned you away if you had told me that I owned your heart?" I flinched at the way it sounded now that Aragorn was saying it out loud.

"No, I had hoped that you would feel for me what I feel for you. However when I have so many people telling me that it could never happen, that all I would be to you is a servant, a bed warmer or a pet then I guess I felt that I wasn't worthy of you." I shrugged lightly and turned to look at the small water feature off to the side of the courtyard. I turned back around to face Aragorn when he placed his hand over mine. "Ariana, you are more than worthy of any mans affection. Even if I didn't love you the way I do, I could never treat you in any of the ways you described. You are a powerful person, you could never be simply a servant and I would never treat a woman as a bed warmer, nor a living being as a pet. Why do you think so lowly of yourself?" Aragorn said passionately.

I ducked my head and ran a finger along the pattern of the stone table top. "I have already told you that my people place very little stock into women, we are considered to have less worth than a man. Our magic is generally considered to be weak and only capable in the arts such as healing and in the growing of food. It has been this way for many years; women are not trained to use their magic as the men are. My father was branded insane and we were both almost banished from the citadel when he chose to train me, both in magic and with weapons." I paused and looked up at Aragorn.

"It was only due to the intervention of the high priests that my father and I were left alone. My father and I decided that it would be better for me to train wearing the hooded tunic that was favoured by our guard. My father died four years after my mother and I was left alone, I had no other family that would take me in. I lost a lot more than my father then. I was encouraged to wear the hood up at all times, they shortened my name making it sound more manly. I became a faceless name, worthless to so many, so I hid my powers from most of my people and kept to the shadows. I spent 25 years as less than worthless, so I guess even with the bond I doubted that you would feel anything for me." Aragorn stood then and I flinched slightly, scared that I had upset him.

He stopped in front of me and pulled me to my feet, embracing me tightly. "I am sorry for all you have suffered at the hands of your kin. Why would the Lady Galadriel try and prevent me from discovering the bond, she knows of my feelings for Arwen, that they could never be more than a brother's love." I smiled softly and leaned into the embrace. "That is a long story and I am not sure of the details. The short version of the tale is that we were once the allies of the elves, I told you before Moria that we arrived on these shores with them." Aragorn nodded at the memory.

I smiled and continued, "When the Elves came back and were hoping to recover the Simarils, they called on the aid of my people and the high priests at the time sent the warlocks they could spare. The warlocks they sent were not highly trained in defensive magic and the story is that there was abandonment by one of the sides, although it changes with who you ask. The high priests insist that the elves left the warlocks to die, while the elves insist that the warlocks abandoned them before the fight even began. The only thing I can think of is that the Lady Galadriel remembers the faults of my kin and judged me based on those, that she was trying to protect you fearing I was just like my kin. I am not condoning her actions, but I can see why she acted as she did." I said as I moved back away from Aragorn slightly.

He moved away from me and began to pace slightly, "That does explain it I suppose. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to ensure that you never feel like this again. You have proven to me time and time again on this quest that are more than deserving of the respect of those around you and the power that you wield. I want you to know that I will never ask you to hide who you are." I watched as he turned back towards me and cupped my face in his palms. He studied my face briefly before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "Will you accompany me around the citadel? I wish to see the city and find out what areas need the most help." I nodded and Aragorn smiled, placing my hand in the crook of his arm and leading me back through the upper halls, moving towards the lower levels.

We stopped first at the barracks and found Boromir and Eómer co-ordinating their men in tidying the lower levels of the city. "My King, Ariana. How may we help you?" Boromir asked, bowing slightly before darting forward to hug me tightly. I laughed as he picked me up of the floor. "Boromir put me down." I said as he shook his head and carried me towards some of the other soldier who were laughing. "No I cannot. I promised I would bring you to see the men and I shall." I snorted at the comment and turned back to him, "Yes, but Boromir I am capable of walking I need no aid. Unlike you in Rohan." I added in smirking, winking at Eómer when he chuckled. Boromir set me down on my feet and frowned at me. "You said you wouldn't bring that up again." He exclaimed pouting.

I shook my head and moved towards the men that were waiting to talk to me, "No I said I wouldn't mention it again in Rohan and in the company of the men there I never said anything about your own men." I grinned and stood next to Trevaun. "What happened my lady?" He asked and I smirked, taking a deep breath as if I was about to speak. "Nothing, Nothing boys. Ariana was making a big deal out of nothing." I frowned as Boromir's hand clamped down over my mouth. "That's not how I remember it. I distinctly remember you trying to out drink one of my men. And failing." Eómer spoke from behind us, causing Boromir to turn. "Eómer. Whose side are you on?" I moved out of Boromir's hold only to end up with someone else's arms around me, I turned and found Aragorn behind me. "Clearly not yours my friend." Aragorn said chuckling, his hands resting loosely on my waist.

Boromir frowned before noticing where Aragorn's hands were and he smirked. "Feeling possessive my king?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. "No I know that you are no threat to me, Captain." Aragorn told him, I shook my head and moved to stand next to Eómer. "Oh I'm no threat am I? I seem to remember you growling at me on the wall at Helms Deep for asking Rian if she wanted to blow on the horn of Gondor." Boromir snapped out and Eómer and I snorted. The men also began to chuckle as Aragorn stared at Boromir, blushing. "I did no such thing Boromir." I began to laugh. "I don't want to come between the two of you and your dispute but I believe that you did my king and in Aragorn's defence Boromir, you asked if I wanted to blow _your_ horn." I told him and the men around us laughed loudly as I smirked at the two of them.

They both stared at me and I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head to the side. "Besides it's me you should be worried about my friend." Eómer said from beside me, tucking me up against his side and I giggled. "Oh yes, how could I resist the big strong horse master?" I asked placing a hand on my brow, the soldiers around us almost crying with laughter at the look on Aragorn and Boromir's faces. I chuckled and moved back to Aragorn's side, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I am only teasing you mo ghrá." I whispered to him as he looked down at me, before wrapping me in his arms and glaring at the two men over my shoulders. "Mine. Find your own witch." The men laughed and we stayed with them for a little longer as they thanked both Aragorn and Boromir for returning and me for helping them during the battle.

I waved at them as we moved away from the barracks and down through the lower levels of the town. Many people were stopping and thanking us, Aragorn for returning and me for defending their lives and their city. I was silent for most of our walk, only speaking when people thanked me, mainly listening to Aragorn talk to the men around us about the repairs to the city. It wasn't until we were stood on the front wall looking out across towards Mordor that we were left alone for long enough that Aragorn could talk to me. "Are you alright Ariana? You have been very quiet." He asked me softly as we stood staring out across the plain to the dark lands that no longer cast a shadow over the city of men.

I smiled slightly, "I am fine Aragorn. I am just not used to people expressing any kind of gratitude towards me. I didn't do anything here that any of the other men didn't do." I said looking at the wall and tracing the cracks that now ran through it. "Ariana, you did so much for these people. You gave them hope, hope that they would win even with the limited numbers that they had. You empowered them to hold the city and keep it safe. You moved all those who could not fight to safety and even at the risk of your life you defended this city, when it wasn't your home. That is why they thank you and that is why the Rohirrim stayed and rode to Mordor with me. Not because I am the King of this city, but because you saved them and I think Eómer knew I was riding into that battle with the intent of saving you." Aragorn spoke passionately, but softly to me, almost as if he was afraid we would be overheard.

I turned to him and frowned, "You did what?" I asked him, not really understanding his meaning. "I led the army to Mordor to buy Frodo time and to hopefully put an end to the darkness of Sauron, but the main reason I rode against Mordor was that Gandalf told me that your life was tied to Sauron's fate and that for as long as he lived you would continue to weaken and eventually die. I couldn't allow that, not when I had realised what you had come to mean to me. I rode so that you would live and that I would be able to hold you in my arms and tell you that I love you." As he spoke, moved closer to my side and entwined our fingers, hiding it in the drape of my dress.

I looked up at him in shock and he smiled down at me, pressing a kiss to my forehead before moving back from me and directing me back towards the higher levels. By the time we reached the dining hall the sky was beginning to darken and I realised that we had been walking around the citadel for most of the day. Aragorn bent and placed a kiss on my knuckles before moving away to speak to Lord Elrond. I smiled faintly and then turned when I felt a small hobbit sized person wrap their arms around my waist. I looked down to find Pippin and I bent down so he could hug me properly. "I am so glad that you are alive, Rian. I had thought that you wouldn't make it when I saw you after the battle was over." I smiled and ruffled his hair. "You saw me yesterday as well Pippin. You knew I was well, but it should come as no surprise that I couldn't very well leave you all here alone. Someone needs to make sure you and Gandalf don't get up to mischief, setting things on fire." I said, casting a look to Gandalf who merely chuckled and looked away innocently.

"I have no idea what you are talking about my dear. We didn't have any incidents with fire did we Master Took?" Pippin shook his head and I turned to look at Faramir, "No I am certain I saw a Hobbit covered in soot and a white wizard admitting to lighting something on fire. Did I imagine that Faramir?" Faramir chuckled and shook his head, "No I remember that too, Rian." I stood and Pippin was still shaking his head. "No that wasn't us; you must have had too much ale to drink." He said cheekily and I rolled my eyes. "That only works on those of us who can get drunk Master Took." I told him and his eyes widened. "You can't get drunk? But how do you get embarrassing stories on each other?" Merry asked from beside him.

I smiled and we moved towards the table, Aragorn gesturing for to sit in the seat on his left. I sat down and looked back to Merry, "We can get drunk, but like an elf it takes a little more effort." Gimli chuckled and pat Pippin and Merry on the shoulder as he passed them. "I don't think you're going to win this argument lads, best quit while you're ahead." I smiled and the conversation soon turned to the travel plans of those who were not staying in Minas Tirith. Faramir was heading back to Rohan with Eówyn and Eómer had decided to stay in Gondor with Boromir. The Elves were going to travel with the Rohirrim part of the way and then continue on to Lórien. Arwen had her head bent toward Aragorn as he whispered something to her and she nodded her head. Gandalf was going to escort the Hobbits back to the shire and Gimli was heading back to Erebor to visit his father.

I was looking around the room when I noticed Currek and Astal in the doorway to my left, motioning to speak to me. "Excuse me a moment." I said to Aragorn and he nodded, turning back to Arwen. I moved over to the two healers and waited for them to speak. "We are heading back to the Citadel at first light. What are your plans?" Currek asked me, watching my face. "Just know that if you do not return with us now I cannot see that many will let you come back at a later time." Astal warned me and I frowned. There was still so much of my parents things that I wanted to collect. "I will speak to the king and then inform you of my answer." I told them and they nodded, walking away from me and down the corridor.

I sighed and moved back to the table, my appetite suddenly absent. "Is everything alright Ariana?" Aragorn asked me and I frowned, "Currek and Astal were informing me that they were returning to the citadel tomorrow morning. They wished to know if I was going back with them and informed me if I didn't it was unlikely that I would be able to later. There is many things that belonged to my parents that I wish to have, but I do not wish to leave." I said, trying to work out what I was going to do. "Then you should go with them. Retrieve your parent's belongings and then come back." Aragorn said and I turned to face him. His face was grave, but his eyes spoke of understanding. I nodded and turned back to my meal, picking at it.

I jumped slightly when Aragorn placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up, realising that while I had been thinking everyone else had left the hall. I stood, blushing. "I am sorry Aragorn, I was lost in thought." I murmured and he chuckled. "I had thought as much. Are you well enough to travel?" He asked as we walked back towards our rooms and I nodded, "I think so, there is still some pain, but that is fading." I stopped at my door and paused, turning back to Aragorn. "Would you like to come in for a little so we can talk?" I asked him softly and he nodded.

I moved inside my room and looked around, I had the few dresses that the Lady Arwen had given me, but they would be staying here. I turned around to face Aragorn. "You will come back won't you?" He asked me softly and I nodded, "Yes, of course I will. The journey north to my citadel will take a month at the quickest pace we can manage. I should be back by mid-winter at the latest." I told him, watching his face as he frowned. "I do not like that I will be away from you for so long, but I understand why you wish to go back." He said pulling me into his arms and holding me tightly to him. I sighed softly and rested my head against his chest.

"I do not like that I will be away from you for so long either Aragorn, but know that I will come back to you. There is nowhere else that I wish to be, but here with you." I told him, breathing in and underneath the scent of the clothing was the scent of leather, pipeweed and something that was distinctively Aragorn. He pressed a kiss to my head and moved back slightly. "I will let you get some rest. When did they say they were leaving?" He asked as his hands rested lightly on my hips. "At first light, I will need to use all of the daylight hours for travelling if I want to be back by mid-winter." Aragorn nodded and then pressed a soft kiss to my lips before moving back, "Then I will see you on the morrow, mo ghrá." I nodded and he turned, shutting the door softly as he left.

I sent a quick message to Currek and Astal to inform them that I would be travelling with them in the morning, before packing up the few necessary things I would need for the journey home. My hand rested on the cloak that had been a huge part of my life for the last thirty years, I warred with myself wondering if I should wear it or pack it, finally deciding to roll it up on the top of my pack. I cast a look around the room and deciding that I had everything I needed, readied myself for bed.

After a restless night's sleep I began to move around as the sky faintly began to lighten. I dressed quickly and gathering my pack and swords, I moved out into the courtyard, pausing when I found the fellowship waiting there with Ciarán already saddled. "You didn't think we would let you leave without saying goodbye did you lass?" Gimli said gruffly and I smiled walking over to them and hugging each of them individually. "Of course I didn't." I said as I stood from hugging the hobbits goodbye. I turned to find Aragorn stood behind me a pensive look on his face. "Mo rí?" I asked softly and he looked up at me with a slight smile on his face.

"I had wanted to wait until you had returned and I had had a chance to court you for longer, but I would feel better if you left the city with everyone knowing you are mine." He said as he knelt down in front of me in the middle of the courtyard and took my hand. "Ariana, Will you marry me?" He asked pulling a ring from a pocket hidden in his tunic. I stared down at him in shock as I tried to find my voice. "Yes." I finally managed to whisper and the grin Aragorn sent me had me smiling widely back. He stood and placed the simple silver ring on the third finger of my left hand.

The band was thin and on the top was an intricate knot that had no obvious beginning and in the centre sat a small emerald. There were two small runes, one on either side of the knot, one meaning Love and the other Eternity. I looked up at Aragorn, tears gathering slightly in the corners of my eyes. Aragorn gently wiped away one that fell, before leaning forward and kissing me deeply, tangling his tongue around mine and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. He pulled back after a short while and leant his forehead against mine. "Come back to me safely, for I do not know what I would do if I lost you, meleth nin." I smiled at his words, "Beidh mo chroí bhaineann i gcónaí a thabhairt duit. Will you keep it safe for me?" He nodded and released me as Astal cleared his throat behind me.

I rolled my eyes and clambered up into the saddle, trying not to jar my ribs. I turned to look at the fellowship one last time, before following Currek and Astal down through the city and out over the plains. As we reached the far side of the plain I looked back, missing those I had left behind. "Keep up girlie. With have many miles to go before we can rest." Astal's voice made me flinch; he had never liked me but had probably come because the High Priests demanded it. _This was going to be a long journey,_ I thought as I sighed and spurred Ciarán into a gallop.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the characters you DO NOT recognise, everything else I am merely borrowing.**

**Chapter 30**

**Aragorn POV**

It had been three weeks since Ariana had left and although I was kept busy during the days, meeting with advisors, my soldiers and other visitors, it was the evenings where I missed her the most. I often found myself turning to talk to her about an issue and then realising that she was not there. Boromir often found it hilarious when he caught me in those moments.

Today had bought the arrival of a huge storm, thunder rumbling across the plains and rain immediately soaking any poor soul outside. I sat in the council chambers listening as my advisors talked over some of the issues that they thought were relevant to the times, even though I was sure that we had covered these issues the week previous. I turned to look at Eómer and Boromir and they smiled slightly at me, they were as bored as I was. Boromir had settled well into his role as my steward and Eómer was settling in well as the captain of the army. They were one of the few reasons I was staying sane in the days that Ariana was away.

I turned my attention back to the meeting as a piece of paper was handed to me and I frowned deeply as I read it. "What is this?" I snapped out, glaring up at the assembled people. One of the elder members answered. "That is a list of the maidens of noble baring eligible for marriage, sire. It is of the utmost importance that you produce an heir." I stared at the assembled men, the story of my proposal to Ariana, had been one of the most talked about issues amongst the serving staff since my coronation, according to Merry and Pippin who were often in the kitchen areas, before they left two weeks previous. "The king is already betrothed to the Lady Ariana. I thought the council was aware of this." Boromir growled out looking at those assembled around the table.

Many of the men glanced at each other, clearly they had something to say but none of them had the gall to say it. "Speak your piece before I decide to feed your tongue to my dogs." Eómer barked out, clearly as irritated by this as I was. "It is highly unlikely that the witch will return. The king must be prepared for this and be aware of the other options." Finally one of them spoke. "What do you mean, Lucian when you say it is highly unlikely that Ariana will return?" Boromir asked and I realised that they were very sure that she wasn't returning. "Merely that it is a long way back to her people's homeland and anything could happen along the way, my lord." I stared at Lucian and stood, pacing away from the table before I tried to strangle the man.

"From the way you are speaking Lucian, you seem very sure that Ariana will not be returning. One would think that you had ensured that it happened." Boromir drawled out and began to move around the table. "My lord I wouldn't dream of it, I am just saying that many people would take advantage of a woman travelling alone, even in such times of peace." Lucian stuttered out and I span around. "Ariana has survived this journey before she will survive it again. I have no desire to study your list as I will marry no other but Ariana. This meeting is over, get out of my sight." I snarled out and Boromir and Eómer stood to the side watching as the other members quickly moved out of the room. Boromir picked up the list and read through it, snorting.

I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to speak. "This list is indeed of eligible maidens. All of them are in their late teens and are related in some way to the men who just fled the room. I could understand where they were coming from if I didn't know that you were engaged and had seen the depth of the love you and Ariana have for each other. However I don't think they even realise that you are even older than they are." Boromir mused as he threw the list down on the table. I chuckled, "Maybe if they did they wouldn't try serving up their youngest." I sighed and leant against the wall and looking around the dark chamber we were in. "Do either of you have any pressing business to attend to?" I asked as they studied me, both shaking their heads. I grinned, "Then maybe you would spar with me, I feel the need to beat out my anger." Boromir chuckled, "So you're going to take it out on us, how delightful and in the rain too."

We arranged to meet at the training grounds after changing and I made my way back to my chambers. I opened the door to find a familiar looking hawk perched on the balcony wall, looking at me intently. I frowned trying to think where I had seen this animal before, when it screeched at me and I remembered it landing on Ariana's arm shortly after we had begun our quest. "Hello my friend, what news are you bringing me?" I asked as I approached it to remove the parchment I could see attached to its leg. It nipped my fingers lightly as I took the parchment and flew further into my room, perching on top of one of the book cases and tucking its head under its wing to rest. I chuckled and unrolled the parchment, my eyes tracing over the flowing script.

_Mo rí,_

_I hope that Hoyt finds you in good health._

_Forgive me for not contacting you sooner, but we have finally arrived back at the Citadel. The journey was as long as I remember and I fear that I pushed Ciarán harder than I should have, but I am glad that I did. _

_I will spend a few days here, possibly a week just to allow him to rest and then I will be heading back. I know that I said that it would be mid-winter before I returned, but I have an uneasy feeling about staying here even though my family home is away from the others. _

_Do not worry for me though Aragorn, my father was very skilled in defensive magics and he still has no equal even 25 years after his death. I will travel carefully on my journey back, I am also going to try travelling a different path, one that will take me down through the shire and along towards the gap of Rohan, rather than the route that we normally take that takes us up over the high pass and the Ettenmoors. _

_I find that the further away from you I get, the less I desire my parents things and the more I desire to be back in the white city, but I am here now and even as I write this I have already started to pack the things I want to bring back with me._

_I miss you Aragorn._

_I pray that the journey back take even less time than the journey here. _

_Try not to damage Boromir too much when you spar. _

_Is breá liom tú. I love you._

_Ariana._

I smiled widely as I finished the letter, I would pen a reply later once I had met with Boromir and Eómer. I changed quickly into my old ranger garb and grabbing my sword headed out to the training grounds, pleased to find that the rain had stopped. I heard the clang of swords as I approached and found a crowd of young boys, not yet old enough to be seriously training, watching Boromir and Eómer spar. I stood behind them and watched with them. I studied them and realised that Eómer was using Boromir's attraction to him against him, especially when Boromir tried to bear hug him from behind. Eómer saw me and smirked, shifting slightly against Boromir, making him loosen his hold. Boromir's eyes drifted slightly closed and so missed Eómer hooking his foot behind him leg and pushing him backwards.

Boromir's eyes shot open to glare at Eómer who simply winked at him and pressed his sword to his chest. I chuckled, causing all the boys to turn around and stare at me. "It looks like you have started to go soft my friend. I thought you told me that it would take many of men of Rohan to take down a man of Gondor?" I teased as I moved onto the sparring ground. Boromir growled. "I wasn't trying; if I had been I would have won." He exclaimed, pouting slightly and Eómer and I laughed. "Of course you would have, 'Mir. Now I believe it is time for two against one is it not?" I drew my sword quickly as Boromir grinned widely at Eómer's words. "Yes Eó, I believe it is." I smirked as we began to spar, the crowd watching us growing to include many of the soldiers who were still injured from the battles and a few of the council members.

Seeing their faces I frowned and my strikes became slightly harder as my anger began to grow again. "Easy Aragorn, I would like to keep my arm intact." Boromir murmured to me and I nodded, bringing the strength of my attacks back down. By the time we had finished sparring the sun had started to move lower in the sky and we were all sweaty and panting. "I think perhaps we should call it a draw." Boromir gasped out as we finished and Eómer and I nodded. We parted company, with Eómer and Boromir heading back to their room as I returned to mine. I stepped in through the door and saw that a bath had already been drawn for me and I set my sword down near the door. I stepped into the bathing area and frowned at the smell that was faint in the air, running through a list of plants that would produce that particular smell.

I leant forward towards the bathwater and realised the smell was coming from it. Now that I had smelt the water itself I recognised the smell and span quickly from the room when I realised what that combination meant. _Someone just tried to drug me, through the bathwater._ I threw open my door and motioned for the servant that was coming down the corridor to come in my room. "Yes Sire?" The woman asked, her face beginning to wrinkle with age. "Do you know either who ordered my bath to be prepared or who prepared it?" She studied my face and frowned, "Aye I knew who prepared it, sire. Old Finn drew it; I just passed him shuffling around in the terraced gardens looking for the herbs that you prefer in your bath. Why?" I frowned; it hadn't been the person who had drawn my bath that had placed the herbs in it, as old Finn knew his plant lore well.

"I was just curious as I had not asked anyone to draw me a bath. I will wait for old Finn to return, thank you for your assistance." The woman eyed me shrewdly before dipping into a bow and leaving the room. I sat down in the chair at my desk, frowning at the door. I jumped when a shape moved out of the corner of my eye, releasing a breath when I realised that it was Ariana's hawk. I turned back to the door as I heard Old Finn's shuffling steps approach my door. "Oh forgive me sire, I didn't realise you were back yet." He said as he walked in and stopped, watching me. "Finn, who asked you to draw me a bath?" I asked as I stood and he frowned, "Trevaun, Sire. He said that you were nearing the end of you sparring about an hour ago and said that by the time the water was ready and you had made it back then it would be just right. Why?" He asked and I frowned.

"Did anyone come towards my rooms when you left to get the herbs for the water?" I asked and Finn nodded. "There was a few of your advisors lurking down the corridor when I passed both to get the herbs and when I came back. I couldn't tell you which ones though sire, they all had their heads bowed together and were whispering over a piece of parchment. Will you tell me why the suspicion Sire?" Finn asked crossing his arms and I moved towards him and whispered the combination of herbs that I could smell in my bath water. His eyes widened as he drew the same conclusion I had and I placed a finger to my lips. "I am sorry that the water has gotten too cold for you my lord, if you will wait a little longer I'll draw you another bath." He stated and I nodded, smiling at him.

I moved over to my desk and sat down my eyes flickering to the parchment with Ariana's message on it. "Bath shouldn't be too long sire; I'll keep my ears open for it." Finn said and I nodded catching his meaning, he was going to investigate who had tried to drug my bath and why. "Is that letter from Lady Ariana?" He asked and I nodded, "Yes, do I have enough time to write a reply?" I asked him and he nodded. I smiled at him and turned to sit flush with desk and pulled a clean piece of parchment to me.

_Mo ghrá,_

_Your letter did indeed find me in good health. How fares your own health my lady?_

_It pleases me that your journey was quick and, unless you have omitted details, danger free. It worries me that you do not feel safe within your own home, but I will trust to your judgement on magic. I am glad that you will be taking the alternative route back as I too have an uneasy feeling about all this. One of my advisors mentioned that it was 'highly unlikely' that you would return from your journey and the comment set Boromir, Eómer and I on edge, so please be careful. _

_I wish you all the speed and safety in your return to me, as I find myself lost without your presence at my side. I also miss your calming influence, the same advisor that suggested you would not return also handed me a list of eligible maidens for me to marry today, it is only through Boromir and Eómer's intervention that his tongue is still in his mouth. _

_I did as you asked and did not damage Boromir to greatly when we sparred, although I cannot say that Eómer went easy on him. _

_I miss you greatly as well Ariana, my heart. _

_I pray that you arrive back within these white walls soon._

_I love you too._

_Aragorn. _

I reread the letter before tying it up and turning towards the hawk that was no longer perched on the shelves but had flown silently down onto my desk. It held its leg out before nipping my fingers again and swooping out over the balcony and out into the darkening sky. "Your bath is ready sire. I'll leave you to bathe and then instruct the kitchen to have some food sent to you here." I nodded my head, "Could you make it enough for three and inform Boromir and Eómer that I would like them to join me?" Finn nodded and left the room, his footsteps shuffling off down the corridor. I stripped and made my way for the second time into the bathing room. I smiled as I smelt the familiar combination of herbs that I preferred, I heaved out a sigh as I sank down into the hot water as it soothed my muscles.

I had barely finished pulling on my breeches when Boromir barged in the door carrying a tray of food, Eómer following behind with a few mugs of ale. "'Mir you should really learn to knock, you can see that Aragorn is dressed." Eómer chided and Boromir just turned and leered at me. "I've seen it all before Eó, besides I felt that it was urgent if we were being summoned here this late." He frowned at me and I nodded, pulling on my shirt. "I came back to find a bath had been drawn; now I wouldn't have been suspicious if I hadn't inhaled the smell of the water. There was a strong smell of Valerian, which is a sedative along with a few other herbs that would make me lethargic and relax my muscles so that even if I withstood the effects of the valerian I would be unable to fight." I paused as Boromir stood and began to pace.

"I asked Trevaun to have baths prepared for us when it looked like we were reaching the end of our sparring session; I presume it was Old Finn that drew yours?" I nodded, "Yes I have already mentioned this to him and he said the water was just that when he left to find the herbs I do prefer in my bath water." Boromir breathed out a sigh, clearly relieved that it hadn't been the man that had done it. "He did mention that there were a few of the advisors skulking in the corridor down from my rooms, but could not see which ones as they were all bent over a piece of parchment. He has promised to keep an ear out for any news of who would do this." Boromir nodded and sat back down, picking at a piece of bread on his plate.

"I trust Old Finn; he should be able to find something out." I nodded and turned to Eómer who was looking at something on my desk. "On a lighter note, I see Ariana has contacted you." He said and I nodded, "It arrived as I returned to my rooms to change earlier. She has made it to her homeland and is already eagerly packing for her return. She said that she is doing it as quickly as she can as she has a very uneasy feeling about the journey. The path they usually take takes them up to the high pass near Rivendell and over the Ettenmoors. However she has chosen a different path to achieve her return journey." Boromir nodded, "Hopefully we can resolve the issues from today before she gets back, I do not envy anyone who makes her angry."

Eómer nodded, "I was speaking to Faramir before he left, getting to know my new brother-in-law and he told me that Denthor had said something when Ariana arrived here about having her mother murdered. Faramir said the hall shook with Ariana's anger and the sky darkened slightly. Pippin brought her out of it before she truly got angry, but if that is what happens I wouldn't like to see a full temper from her." I stared at him, nodding absently. "No it is not something I wish to see." I was staring towards the fire in my quarters, missing Boromir's smirk. "Why because you only want to see her beautiful smile?" I turned to face him and frowned, slightly before smirking. "Not just that my friend, but if she is angry at me it means that I have to put up with you more often." Eómer chuckled and Boromir just stared at me, before pouting. "Eó stopped laughing it's not funny. If he spends more time with me, it means I spend less time with you."

Eómer began to laugh and shook his head, "I don't think it does 'Mir. I think it means that you will have more work to do during the day and as such will stop bothering the men and scaring the new soldiers. I'm sure that you could handle it all with the grace of a man of Gondor." He said as he watched Boromir and I chuckled. "Eómer I had thought you were aware of my talents for handling things, it seems I will have to refresh your memory later." Boromir leered over at him and I shook my head, "None of that in my room thank you. I have no desire to see either of you handling anything that should be kept in the privacy of your own chambers."

Boromir nodded and then smirked, "Are you sure Aragorn? I'm sure we could give you some pointers for when Ariana comes back. So that she is not disappointed in your performance." Eómer reached over and smacked him around the back of the head, "You forget 'Mir that Aragorn has years of experience on you, I am sure that it would be the other way around. You learning from him." I chuckled and shook my head, turning away from the now bickering couple only to notice a shadow in the crack under the door. I motioned for them to continue talking as I walked silently over to it and leant against the door, leaning my ear against the wood. I frowned when I could hear the deep breathing of someone, who seemed to be in a similar position to mine on the other side of the door. I gripped the door handle and wrenched the door open.

I smirked as two of the advisors apprentices tumbled in the door. "Can I help you boys? Or is it a custom in Gondor to listen to the private conversations of your king?" I asked them and they blushed, looking at the floor and the younger looking of the two stammered out, "Forgive us Sire, we were commanded to listen by our masters and if we didn't then they would terminate our apprenticeships. Please sire I need the money I make on mine to support my younger siblings." The boy was nearly crying and the other didn't look much better. I frowned and looked over to Boromir, who was also frowning at the boys.

"Come inside and start from the beginning boys." I told them and they both rose from the floor to sit on a bench near the fire. They told us how their masters had been acting strangely all day, whispering amongst each other, especially since the council meeting. They mentioned that there had been shouting and yelling at one point from within one of the private offices and how all the apprentices had become very wary after that. The boys told us that there was a written missive passed around at the evening meal that had stated that any time I was away from the council and was with Boromir or Eómer, that my conversations should be monitored and reported back to the advisors. "They even have a schedule of who is to spy when, any who come back with news will be rewarded, but any who fail to bring back something will be dismissed from their position." The elder boy finished the story, placing a hand on the shoulder of the younger.

I frowned and walked over to my table, thinking this over. "Do not tell your masters that I know of their attempts to control me. I will give you information now that you can take back to them, it will only be half truths but it will be better than you going back with nothing." The boys nodded and smiled faintly. "Tell them that you over heard me talking about receiving a letter from the Lady Ariana, saying that she had arrived safely and that she is going to spend a few weeks with her people before returning to the city for mid-winter. Tell them you heard Boromir ask me when I planned to marry her and that I replied with before winter was over." The boys nodded before cautiously leaving the room.

Boromir looked up at me. "How do we know that they will not inform the advisors of the whole conversation we had with them?" I turned to him and smirked, "Who would you be more afraid of going against? The king or the advisors?" Boromir nodded, chuckling. "Yes I see your point, the information about Ariana?" I smiled, "I do plan to marry her, if she will allow it before the winter is over, but she will be back far before mid-winter. That should at least allow us to catch them in their own trap." Eómer smirked before rising, "Well then we will leave you to your scheming and thoughts of Ariana. I believe Boromir promised to refresh my memory on something." I chuckled and waved them out of the room.

I tidied the dinner things up onto one tray, leaving it near the door to be taken away later. I packed my pipe and went to sit out on the long bench out on my balcony, looking up at the sky. I turned as I heard the door open, rising slightly to see a servant remove the tray from the rooms. "Is there anything else you will be needing sire?" The young lad asked and I shook my head. "No thank you that will be all." The lad nodded, bowing as he left the room. I turned back to the stars as I smoked my pipe, drifting into dreams of the future. Ariana ruling Gondor by my side, her stomach round with my child, watching as the child grew and watching them have their own children. I smiled at the thought of Ariana pregnant with my child, the image staying with me even as I drifted to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter that you recognise.**

**Chapter 31 **

**Ariana POV**

I had only been back within the citadel for two days and the whispers were already beginning to get to me. I stomped into my parent's old house to find one of the few people I could stand was sitting in my mother's old chair. "Ari how are you? I only got back from hunting this morning and I heard the whispers saying that you were back." Thian jumped up to embrace me and I smiled hugging him back. "I am good my friend, how are you?" He then proceeded to animatedly tell me all I had missed in the year I had been gone. "And then the idiot had to go and get married to that girl that was always sniffing around him, you know the human one. Papa demanded that Sirian and I move out of our room and give it to the new couple, even though we've been married longer. Just becuase we can't give him grandchildren doesn't mean we should get kicked out of our room in favour of those who can." I frowned at the statement, "I missed your wedding?" I asked and Thian nodded, "It was about a month after you left, we were going to do it before you left but no one would let us near you to tell you. Papa didn't think it was proper that we invite you."

I frowned, nodding; Thian's father and mine had never gotten along after mama had died, he being one of the main ones to say my father was going insane. "It's alright Thian, but I insist you let me give you a belated present. You and Sirian are the only people here who truly care what happens to me and I wish to gift you something. Will you both come around for dinner tonight?" I asked and Thian nodded, smiling. "Yes anything to get away from the shrew that my brother decided to marry." I chuckled and we said our goodbyes. I moved around the kitchen making a thick venison stew and as I set about making the dough for the bread I thought over what I had learnt today. Thian and Sirian needed a home where they could live out of the way of the rest of Thian's family who tended to look down on them, for not being as magically proficient as the others.

I froze when I realised what I could give them and giggled to myself. I left the dough to rise and moved over to the window and looked out over the plains towards the Icebay of Forochri. I smiled when I heard a familiar piercing cry and held out my arm as Hoyt dived down towards me. My smile widened when I saw that he had returned with a letter from Aragorn. I moved inside and set a few pieces of raw venison on Hoyt's perch as a treat for his journey. I frowned as I read through Aragorn's letter, _How dare they suggest that Aragorn should marry another or that I would not return to him._ I was suddenly glad that I was going to take a different route back to Gondor; I looked towards the small packs that were already piled near the door ready for when I left.

I moved around to check them again and nodded when I counted out the shrunken trunks that contained all the things I wanted to take with me, glad I had had access to my father's spell books to accomplish that. I jumped slightly when a knock sounded at my door. I rose and opened the door cautiously, my left hand tucked behind my back, resting on the hilt of my dagger. "The High Priests request your presence. Do not keep them waiting." Astal barked out at me and I nodded, shutting the door and after placing the bread in the hearth to bake, I wandered up towards the main part of the citadel where the Priests temple was situated. I was ushered in to the ceremonial room and told to wait. I did so, anxious to get this over with so I could return back to the safety of my parents house.

"Welcome back, little one. I believe congratulations are in order about your betrothal to the King of Men?" One of the priests asked and I nodded, "There is also the matter of congratulations on helping the quest to destroy the ring to succeed. You see now why we sent you along to that council meeting?" I nodded and spoke for the first time, "I do and I thank you for the opportunity to contribute to the ending of the reign of terror that has long haunted these lands."

The priests bowed their heads in acknowledgement and then they all turned their gazes on me. "We are aware of the decisions that you have made, regarding your parents home and you return to Gondor and we approve. Your union has our blessings and we pray that you will not think too badly of those who have judged you here." I bowed my head and said. "I feel no ill will towards any within the walls of the citadel. I thank you for your blessing." They nodded and I was dismissed.

I let out a long breath as I practically ran back to my home and rushed around, determined to keep my mind busy and not think about the words the priests had spoken to me. I had just finished preparing everything when Thian popped his head in the window by the door. "May we come in Ari?" I nodded and smiled as I saw them both enter. Sirian darting forward to hug me and spin me around. "I have missed you Ari; there has been no one here to help me control Thian." He smiled down at me and I laughed "I don't think all the armies of the world could help you control your husband." I teased and Sirian laughed. "No this is true, but enough about us tell us what has happened to you since we last saw you." I smiled and began the tale of the quest to rid the world of the ring, as we sat down to eat.

I paused as we moved to the small courtyard at the back of my parent's house and sat smoking our pipes. I resumed telling them about what I had left behind in Gondor and Thian frowned, "Why are you still here then? I am sure that Ciarán has rested long enough, you should head back." I smiled at him, "I am planning on it gcáithnínísneachta, I will most likely ride out the morrow after next. Now I believe I promised you both a belated wedding present?" They nodded and turned to me, I smirked and handed them a piece of parchment.

Sirian frowned and opened it, staring down at it in shock. "Ariana you cannot give us this." I nodded. "It is already done. This is my present to you. I am leaving for Gondor and I insist that you have this house. I would not trust any other person with it. You are both my dearest friends and I would see you happy." I told them, finding myself with a lap full of Thian and Sirian kneeling next to me, drawing me into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you and thank you again. Never have we received such a gift and I doubt we will again." Thian murmured against my neck and I smiled. "You deserve it my friends, you are two of the very few people who have treated me well and this is my thanks to you." They smiled at me and nodded, we talked for a while longer and before they left I keyed them into the defensive wards around the house and grounds. I hugged each of them tightly and watched as they walked down the path, hand in hand. I moved back inside, tidying up and feeling slightly guilty that I had lied to them. I would be leaving in the morning; I wanted to back with Aragorn as soon as possible and the earlier I left the quicker that would happen. Another good thing that would come from travelling the route I had chosen was that I could see the hobbits as I passed and even with that stop the route would still be quicker than having to navigate the treacherous route over the Ettenmoors and the high pass.

I moved to bed and slept fitfully, eager to be on the road again. I woke well before dawn and moved around the house gathering the final things I would need for my journey, I packed what little dry food I could and turned to Hoyt who left his perch to rest on the packs near the door. "Come my friend lets be on our way." I whispered to him as I picked up the three packs and moved out towards the small stables to the side of the house. I moved silently through the motions of saddling Ciarán and securing the packs to his saddle. I led him quietly out of the stables just as dawn was beginning to lighten the sky. I quickly cleaned the stall he had been in and with that done, I climbed up into the saddle and urged him out of the side door in the citadel wall near the house and, with one last look back to my home, I urged him into a gallop to the south. Even at with the early start it would still take me four days to reach the Shire.

I rode quickly for the first two days, before slowing my pace to allow Ciarán to preserve his energy, reaching the outskirts of the Shire on the night of the third day. I smiled as I settled down in a secluded clearing for the night, hoping that I would be able to see the hobbits. I awoke with the dawn and moved to walk through the shire towards Hobbiton, I smiled as I asked for direction to the house of Frodo Baggins and found both him and Sam sat outside smoking a pipe. "Rian! What are you doing here?" Frodo shouted when he saw me walking up the path. I laughed and crouched down to accept the hug Frodo was running to give me. "I am travelling back to Gondor and thought that I would travel back this way, allowing me to see if you had made it back safely, so I could pass the news down to those in Gondor."

Sam smiled at me and moved to feed Ciarán an apple. "If you're willing to stick around for a little longer Merry and Pippin will be round for lunch. I am sure they will be thrilled to see you." I nodded and we moved Ciarán to the back garden of Frodo's house, before moving inside so Sam could start making lunch. "I take it your journey home was uneventful?" I asked as we sat in the kitchen. Frodo nodded, "Aye it was strange to travel and have so little going on." I laughed and nodded, "I know the feeling apart from having to dodge a few trolls on the Ettenmoors we had no trouble." I smiled as Sam shook his head. We sat exchanging small titbits of information until the doorbell rang. Frodo moved to answer it and I turned to follow his path.

"Rian!" I laughed as the shout was the only warning I got before I had a lapful of two excited hobbits. "Hello you two, I only saw you a month ago, I take it you missed me?" Merry and Pippin sat either side of me and nodded, "Oh yes. Travelling only with Gandalf gets a little boring. He is very quiet and doesn't allow us to stop very often. But enough about us have you heard from Aragorn?" I laughed and nodded, filling them in on the contents of the letter as we ate the meat, vegetables and baked potatoes that Sam had prepared. Everyone was frowning when I finished my story and I tilted my head, waiting for someone to speak.

"What makes them so sure that you weren't coming back? From the way they handed that list to Aragorn, it's like they don't think your good enough for him. Never mind the fact that you saved the city and so many others while we were on the quest. I'd like to go back there and give them a piece of my mind." Sam said, frowning and muttering under his breath. I laughed, "Oh Sam, don't ever change. To be honest I really don't care what they have to say, it's only if Aragorn listens to them that I have to worry and I have the feeling that he won't." I smiled and after clearing up the plates we all moved to sit out in the front garden looking down onto the village. I sat down on the steps that led up to Bag End and smiled, listening to Merry and Pippin tell stories of how their parents had reacted to their impromptu adventure.

We were all soaking up the feel of the sun on us when a scream carried up the hill. We all jumped up and Merry and Pippin were the first to run out of the gate and down towards the village, I followed them with Frodo and Sam following me. We all paused as I saw three men, dressed in Ranger garb holding a little hobbit girl by her hair. "Who here can tell me where the girl that we are looking for is? Hmm she's one of the big folk, black hair, green eyes and dresses like an elf." They had not yet turned around towards us and I looked at Frodo and the others. They were looking for me. I moved away from my friends and placed a hand on the hilt of my short sword that was hidden in the sheath strapped to my spine, its pommel resting against the small of my back. "If you bothered to turn around, you would notice that you don't have to threaten the innocent to find me."

I stood in the centre of the small market place and watched as the man holding the little girl loosened his grip enough for her to wiggle free and run to her mother. "What exactly can I do to help you three men? Do the rangers know that you are using their garb as cover for you activities?" I asked as they all move to surround me. "No and I don't think anyone here will live long enough to tell them, especially you. I hear that congratulations are in order, betrothed to the King of Gondor and not even of noble blood. How sweet." One of the men sneered at me and drew his sword; I moved and turned so my back was to the small river, rather than the crowd. "Well I will be sure to pass on to my king that you wish us the best." I taunted them as I pulled the sword from its sheath and flicked the blade around to block the blow from the leader's sword.

I ducked and kicked my left leg out, knocking the other attacker that was coming towards me over. I slid the blade that was against mine down so it rested near the pommel of mine and brought my head forwards to head butt the man who had attacked me first. "Rian, behind you!" Pippin shouted and I turned, bending backwards slightly to avoid the blade that would have easily sliced my throat if I hadn't. I span my sword around and hammered the hilt of the blade into the side of the man's head and he dropped, unconscious to the ground. My second attacker was just getting up, when I placed the tip of my blade to his throat. "Who sent you after me?" I asked him and he stared at me defiantly. I smirked and watched his eyes widened as I manipulated the water behind him to rise out of the river and curl its way around his limbs, seeping into his clothes.

"I will ask you again, who was it that sent you after me? If your answer is truth the water will recede and I will let you leave." He smirked and his gaze drifting to the first man, the one who had spoke before. I span around quickly, catching his wrist as it descended with a dagger towards my head. "We were told to die before we spoke the name of those that hired us." He chuckled out around the blood still pouring from his nose and I frowned. The way he spoke sounded familiar to me and then it clicked, "You are from Gondor." I whispered and the man's eyes widened. "I don't think I need you to tell me who hired you; the advisors to the king have made themselves very clear on the thoughts of me. The question is, how did you know that I was going to take this route back? I only decided a week ago and that is not enough time to get from Gondor to here."

The man behind me chuckled, "We have already told you we will die before we tell you. We have no reason to be afraid of you and every reason to fear those who hired us." I threw the man in front of me next to the others that were on the floor and turned to face them, letting my anger fuel my magic. "You have nothing to fear from me?" I laughed as their eyes widened in fear as the sky darkened and the ground around them shook. "You have more to fear from me than the king's advisors. Now I will ask you again, who hired you?" I leant in closer and let them feel the energy of my magic brush along their skin. "Lucian, Farran and Tristaven. They wanted you to die on the way to your homeland, but you moved quicker than we anticipated. We followed you when you set off towards the shire but lost you when you crossed the Brandywine near Lake Evendim."

I frowned and pulled my magic back to me, lightening the sky and releasing the men. "Do you swear all that you have told me is true?" I asked them and they nodded. "I am going to return to Gondor stopping at Edoras. You will follow me back and then inform the King what you told me. I will speak on your behalf if you do so." I told them and they conferred briefly between each other before nodding and I let them rise. "I will be leaving tomorrow at first light, be ready to go." They nodded and ran out of the village. I followed them for as long as I could before turning back around to the crowd behind me. "I am so very sorry that I brought this to your town, it was not my intention." I said bowing before them.

"Of course it wasn't, any fool could see that. You are one of the ones that kept my boys safe in that war aren't you?" I turned around to find a woman stood next to Pippin and Merry and I nodded. "Then I have to thank you, I doubt they would have come home in one piece if you hadn't." I smiled and moved over towards them. "I may have assisted a little in keeping them alive, but without Pippin I would not be here. He was courageous enough to help save my life." Pippin blushed, scuffing his foot on the ground. "Wasn't anything special." He muttered and I smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Aragorn and I disagree with you there my friend. As would Faramir, for it wasn't me that saved his life was it?" Pippin looked up at me and then smiled, "See Ma? I told you I could do more than cause trouble." The woman next to him nodded and smiled proudly, "That you did. Well done."

I laughed and joined them for dinner that night. Dinner was a loud interesting affair, with lots of storytelling and drinking games. I spent the night in Frodo's guest room and woke refreshed in the morning. After a quick breakfast and none final round of hugs, I was leading Ciarán out of the path south out of Hobbiton and towards the gap of Rohan. As I mounted and urged Ciarán into a gallop I saw the three men who had been sent to kill me, off on a hill to the south. I frowned slightly and vowed to stay far enough away from them that they couldn't try anything. It took us almost a week of hard riding to reach the gap of Rohan and a further day and a half to reach Edoras. I sighed in relief as the Golden Hall came into sight and slowed Ciarán's gallop to a walk as I approached the gate to the city. I waved at a few of the guards that I recognised and I moved towards the stables. The young boy from Helms Deep ran out to grab Ciarán's reigns. "Hello my lady. I'll look after your horse if you want to go up to greet the queen?" I nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

I climbed the steps greeting a few of the soldiers that were around, at the top one of Théoden's men; Gamling grasped my arm in greeting and bowed his head towards me slightly. "The queen will see you in a moment. The three men travelling behind you? Did Aragorn send them with you?" I shook my head and gave him a brief over view of the story. "They are currently more afraid of me than of the men that hired them, I don't know how long that will last however." He nodded, "I will have some men keep an eye on them while they are here. Will you be alright getting back to the White City on your own?" I nodded and he motioned for me to enter the throne room. "Ariana! How are you?" Faramir asked as he walked towards me, smiling. "I am well Faramir, How are you and the Queen?" I asked and Eówyn laughed as she rose from the throne. "I am well my lady, you are also looking better." I nodded and Eówyn escorted me to a room where I could bathe in private.

I was redressing into a clean tunic and leggings ready for dinner when there was a knock at my door. I pulled it open to find Faramir stood outside. "May I come in and talk to you Rian?" I nodded and moved to the side. Faramir stepped inside and paced nervously for a moment before turning back to face me. "I need your help. I realise that to the outside world it seemed as if Eówyn and I were together as our brothers were, but we are not. I thought that I felt something for her, but now that I have seen her as she is I realise that what I feel is mere friendship for her." He paused and looked at me.

I nodded. "I can understand where you are coming from, but what can I do to help? My presence may make it worse." I said and he nodded. "I did think of that, but Gamling told me about the three men that were following you and the story you told him. I want to come back to Gondor with you; I will give my excuses as to why. I don't seem to fit in here as well as I know Eómer will have in Gondor. There is still a lot of animosity towards Gondorians even now and even those of Rohan see me only as my father's son." I nodded and walked over to him as he slumped down on the edge of my bed.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "If you are sure this is what you want, then I will stand by you my friend. I know that Aragorn will welcome you back and I must admit it will be nice to have another person travelling with me. While I know that I can handle the men if need be, an extra sword would not go amiss." I smiled at him and he nodded. "With that being said my lady, may I escort you to dinner?" Faramir stood and smiled at me, holding out his arm. I laughed as we walked back towards the dining hall; I would suddenly felt not only closer to reaching Aragorn, but much safer knowing the Faramir would be accompanying me back to Gondor, to my home.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Nope I still own nothing.**

**A/N: This will likely be the last chapter I upload for a while as my dissertation is due in Next Friday and I've just been told to basically re-write it! **

**Also for those of you hating my portrayal of Eówyn, here is my reasons why! :) **

**Chapter 32 **

**Eówyn POV**

I stared at Faramir as he stood in the doorway to my chambers. "What did you say?" I asked him softly, sure that I had not heard what I thought I had. "I wish to return to Gondor with Ariana; the closer she gets to the white city the more desperate the men who follow her will be. It would destroy Aragorn is anything happened to her. We cannot afford to have that happen." I nodded and gestured for him to enter my room properly and shut the door. "There is no other reason?" I asked him softly. He sighed and walked over to me, grasping my hands lightly.

"There are a few reasons, the two main reasons are that I just don't seem to fit in here as well as I thought I would. Many of your people are not afraid to voice their views against me, Gondor and my father. I understand that the animosity between our peoples will not disappear overnight, but I can only take so much Eówyn. I know you wanted me to help lead the Rohirrim, but I cannot lead men who will not listen to me. They would rather listen to Gamling and Eódred than they would me. I cannot help you in matter of court for the same reason, none of your uncle's old advisors will listen to me because all they see is Denethor's spawn and they remember how my father was. Boromir told me it was the same when he was here as well."

He paused and I stared at him, how had I not noticed that this was happening, that he was so unhappy here? _Because you were far too focused on your stupid plan._ A voice whispered in my head, sounding like Théodred. I squeezed his hands and looked up at his face. "That is only one reason, Faramir." I whispered, scared to hear the other reason. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The other reason is purely my fault. I should have realised it before we left Gondor. I know that I was never your first choice Eówyn; everyone knew that you would have preferred Aragorn. When you allowed me close and you seemed interested in me, for me, I thought I could love you as our brothers love each other. I was wrong, I do love you Eówyn, but I am not in love with you. You deserve someone who can give you the love you deserve and I do not think you will find him if I stay."

I felt tears well up in my eyes; I had driven another away from me. Faramir groaned and pulled me into his arms. "Hush, I did not mean to make you cry. There is someone out there waiting for you Eówyn, how could there not be? But he will never come forward if he thinks that you are in any kind of relationship with me. I wish you all the happiness in the world and will always be willing to come back here if you need me." I wrapped my arms around him and lay my head on his chest. "I made everything go wrong didn't I? I should have realised that Aragorn loved Ariana, it was so obvious. I just wanted something to go right in my life." I murmured and Faramir rested his head on top of mine.

"I am sorry Eówyn, but the behaviour you showed was one of the reasons that I knew that I wasn't who you wanted. You would smile and be happy whenever anyone was looking at you, but as soon as they turned away and you thought no one could see you, you would glare at Ariana. I know that you didn't really wish her harm, nor did you want to hurt Aragorn, but you must understand that everything happens that way it is supposed to." Faramir said to me brushing the tears from my cheeks and studying my face.

I nodded and moved towards the window, "I knew I was behaving childishly and that if Eómer had known what I was doing he would be so ashamed of me. I think it really sank in when Ariana left with the warlocks that healed her. Seeing the love that she and Aragorn share was beautiful, seeing how much everyone cares for her and it was then that I began to see it too. She never deserved the thoughts I had for her and you did not deserve the way I was treating you. I think that I know how you feel Fara, I do love you but as you say it is not the love that our brothers share. It is nowhere near the love that Aragorn and Ariana share." I smiled softly at him and he relaxed slightly.

He walked towards me and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "You are a great queen Eówyn and I know that you will find a man who is a strong as you are who can be your king and give you everything that you desire. But do not put all your happiness on a man." I nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "And you will find a woman who will be your everything and who will show you that you are not in your father's shadow. That you are a great man." He smiled at me and we talked for a little while longer before he left to retire for the evening. I thought back to everything he had said to me and I realised that he had only spoken the truth. I readied myself for bed and as I lay there waiting for sleep to claim me I realised that I would have to apologise to Ariana in the morning and find out what Faramir meant about the men who followed her.

I rose the next morning and went to seek out Ariana; I found her sparring with Faramir behind the hall and smiled. She was unwittingly showing my men exactly the warrior that Faramir was, without going easy on him. I walked down the grass slope to them and stood of to the side as they finished. Ariana turned to me as she clapped Faramir on the shoulder. "Good Morning my lady, care to join us?" She asked and I smiled, Faramir handing me his sword as he sat down on the grass slope behind me. "I admit if I had known I would be sparring I would not have worn a dress." I said to Ariana as we circled each other and she chuckled. "Would you prefer to be wearing an outfit like mine?" She asked and I nodded, gasping as her eyes briefly flashed silver and the clothing I was wearing changed, from the deep blue dress to black leggings and a tunic in the same colour as the dress.

I grinned at her and took my stance. We sparred in silence for a little while, Faramir shouting out encouragement to us and Ariana whispered pointers to me as we moved. When our sparring was beginning to slow down I asked her. "Faramir and Gamling have mentioned to me that you are being followed by three men? Why?" She sighed and softly parried the blow from my sword. "Three of Aragorn's advisors have taken it upon themselves to make sure that I never make it back to Gondor, that I never stand beside Aragorn. The three men were sent after me to ensure that I didn't return, be it becuase I was dead or becuase I was wounded so grievously I couldn't travel." I gasped in shock and she smiled wryly at me.

"They failed to catch up to me on the journey back to my people's homeland, even though the left the day before we did. They caught up with me in Hobbiton when I stopped to see Frodo and the others. They were trying to get the hobbits to tell them where I was and were threatening a child. We fought and I won. As of now they are more scared of me than of the Advisors, but as Faramir has probably told you, they will only get more desperate the closer to Minas Tirith we get." I nodded and we broke apart to sit down with Faramir to cool down.

"I find it ironic, when I first woke from the battle and I was still under the impression that I could have Aragorn I had wished you harm. I will admit that, but now that I have had a chance to settle into my new role and I have had a few truths pointed out to me, I cannot contemplate a white city that does not have you within its walls." I told her, blushing in shame as I looked down at my lap. Ariana laughed, "Eówyn, I was very aware of how you felt about Aragorn and how you felt about me. I do not feel any ill will to you, unless you have hurt Faramir, then I may." She smirked and I shook my head. "No, Faramir is the reason I have had the truths pointed out to me." I said quickly and she laughed.

"Be calm Eówyn, I am aware that you haven't hurt him." She lay back on the grass beside me and looked up at the sky. "To be honest I was expecting an attempt on my life while I was away from Aragorn. Not from you and not really from anyone in Gondor, but at least from my own people. Many of them feel that I am not a proper member of our people and they feel that I bring shame to them. If only because I have more magic than they do." She shrugged at the looks Faramir and I were giving her. "How can you be so calm about your own people wanting you dead?" I asked and she smiled up at me.

"I have always been at risk, especially since my mother died. She was really the only respectable part of society in our family. My father constantly worked in the forges and refused to actively participate within the guard of the High Priests. They knew that if they called on him he would go, but everyone else saw it as a insult and my father was cast out. He was branded insane when he taught me to fight, both with magic and a sword." She looked back up to the sky and whistled sharply, I looked up and found a hawk diving down towards us, Ariana raised her leg; it landed onto of her knee. It trilled slightly and Ariana ran two fingers down its back.

"This is Hoyt, he and Ciarán are the two reasons that I have managed to bear the last years. Training with them and focusing all my energy into harnessing my magic has kept me strong and has given me a purpose. Even if I didn't show it to my people, they just thought I was a worthless witch-child who preferred to work in a forge to a healing room." She shrugged again and cooed at Hoyt. Faramir watched her, "You healed Boromir didn't you? He showed me where he should have had scars, where he should have died after leaving Lórien." She blushed and it struck me how unaccustomed she was to hearing people's gratitude. "Yes I did, we had just lost Gandalf and I remembered your brother from my first time to Minas Tirith and I couldn't let him die. The war would have been so much worse if I had let him die."

I leant against her and hugged her tightly, "Thank you so much for all you did. Please forgive me for all I did against you." I whispered into her hair and she turned to embrace me back. "Oh Eówyn, you don't have to apologise for anything. After all you have had to deal with; I think I can allow you to take your anger out on me." She whispered back and I sat back and frowned, "No, do not forgive me that easily. Be mad at me." I told her and she laughed, "I was, the whole ride to Minas Tirith I was so angry at you for what you had said to me and I wanted to stay angry at you, but with everything that happened I just couldn't be angry at anyone. Well anyone alive." She told me and I hugged her again. "Thank you, your forgiveness is more than I deserve." She snorted and shook her head, but said no more.

We sat like that for a little while longer before we moved inside. Faramir returned to his room to finish packing his things that he had brought with him and Ariana joined me for the afternoon, helping me with some of the decrees and petitions that had accumulated while we had been fighting the final battles. I found out a lot about her that afternoon and I knew by the end of it she was by far the best choice for Aragorn and that she would serve Gondor amazingly as a queen. The three of us ate in a small chamber that night and the mood amongst us was light and happy.

Just after dawn the next morning, Ariana and Faramir were loading all their packs back onto their horses and Faramir was checking over the straps on Ariana's saddle, much to her amusement. "Faramir it would be stupid of them to try anything here. You know that everyone has been watching them for the past few days." I chuckled lightly and moved to hug Faramir as he stood. "Protect her well and I hope you find the one you are looking for soon." I whispered to him and he pressed a kiss to my forehead, "Farewell sister. Let's hope that the next time we meet we are both as happy as our brothers." He said, bowing his head to me before climbing into his saddle. I hugged Ariana just as tightly, "Look after those boys for me. My brother is prone to dramatic outbursts and not thinking when he should." Ariana laughed and nodded, "I think that is a trait of men. Do not worry so much."

She vaulted up into her saddle and I watched from the top of the steps near the hall doors as they rode slowly out of town, pausing at the gate to wave back towards me before riding off quickly. I prayed that they made it back to the white city safely at that and that everything would be well for them.


End file.
